El joven que me ama
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Historia sobre las vivencias de Candy y Terry durante su reencuentro en New York. Un relato sobre el fortalecimiento de su amor, el descubrimiento de su intimidad y su fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra una gran prueba deparada por el destino
1. I: Prólogo (Volviendo a ti)

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. yo solo juego con ellos cuando tengo tiempito para crear con ellos historias con finales felices y sin fines de lucro (porque como por ahí dice una canción "No cuesta nada soñar", ¿verdad? jejeje)**

 _La siguiente historia fue concebida como un final alterno para el fic "A través de la vida" desde el punto de vista Terrytiano, pero puede ser leída también de manera independiente._

 _ADVERTENCIA: contiene escenas para personas con criterio formado._

 **EL JOVEN QUE ME AMA**

 **Capítulo I: Volviendo a ti**

Era finales de noviembre de 1914, poco después de las primeras nevadas, cuando vi la ciudad de New York por primera vez. Apareció ante mis ojos soñolientos en la fría mañana, inmensa e imponente con sus grandes rascacielos y magníficas edificaciones, y las luces que poco a poco se empezaban a encender, dejándome fascinada junto a la ventana de mi asiento en el tren.

Un nuevo lugar por conocer lleno de historias y leyendas estaba aguardando por mí y no podía esperar para recorrerlo junto a mi persona amada.

Diciéndome esto en mi interior, aparté la mano del frío vidrio a través del cual me había quedado como niña pequeña embelesada para abrir rápidamente mi diario, el cual acostumbraba a llevar en mi bolso de mano, para plasmar en sus páginas las emociones que entonces me embargaban, tratando de describir con la mayor fidelidad posible y similitud ese momento, previendo que algún día al volverme mayor, al revisar mis vivencias sería como asomarme a una ventana al pasado, a mi juventud… y me resultaría entretenido.

Mi estómago gruñó entonces anhelando el desayuno mientras yo no me dejaba de recriminar el cómo podía sentir hambre en un momento así. Tan único. Tan cercano a volver a encontrarme con él, a abrazarlo… En esos instantes como durante todo el trayecto me volví a imaginar perdiéndome de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos azules siempre rudos que en otro tiempo tanto me deslumbraran, así como en su cautivadora fragancia varonil que tanto añoraba.

Con tan solo evocarlo al igual que el montón de recuerdos que compartíamos, mi pulso de inmediato se disparaba y tenía que cerrar los ojos para contener mis suspiros, intentando convencerme que lo que estaba viviendo era real, de que por fin se habían terminado los largos meses de separación. La emoción me embargaba por completo pero trataba de tranquilizarme diciéndome que si el amor no me había matado hasta ahí no lo haría entonces.

Atrás habían quedado nuestras épocas de colegiales en la vieja Europa. Habíamos dejado atrás a los problemáticos y revoltosos adolescentes que solíamos ser para cambiar en busca de nuestro propio destino. Habíamos elegido nuestras carreras, forjado nuestros caminos en la vida siguiendo nuestras metas y sueños, y entonces era tiempo de reunirnos como una vez lo prometiéramos.

Él, ahora un actor y yo una enfermera, no combinábamos mucho a decir verdad pero queríamos hacer que funcione. Tan solo pensar en ello me colmaba de felicidad.

Tenía un poco de recelo sobre el futuro, tenía que admitirlo y algo de vergüenza por todo lo que sabía que ese cambio en mi vida o mejor dicho en nuestras vidas conllevaba, sin embargo estaba preparada para afrontarlo y mi familia de corazón al igual que todos mis amigos me apoyaban. Solo debía tener fe en que todo saldría bien, no dudar y seguir adelante. Ya no había problemas que se nos interpusieran en el camino, ni restricciones, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para adaptarnos el uno al otro, para vivir nuestra relación en paz y como era debido, dándonos la oportunidad de ser felices.

El ferrocarril llegó a la estación en medio de una nube de vapor cubriendo la calzada, en tanto yo con el corazón en la mano intentaba divisar desde el vagón entre la multitud apostada en la plataforma a " _mi novio"_. Era tan bonito decirlo pues eso es lo que era, ya que nos habíamos comprometido en matrimonio. Éramos una pareja formal. Nuestra innumerable correspondencia lo corroboraba y nos había ayudado a permanecer unidos a través de la considerable distancia entre las ciudades en las que vivíamos.

No tuve éxito en hallarle a simple vista pero confié en contar con mejor suerte al descender al andén.

Anduve durante algunos minutos un tanto desorientada hasta que en un instante mágico me pareció reconocerlo de espaldas, por lo que me acerqué nerviosa a tocar su hombro. Sin embargo, todos mis ánimos se desvanecieron de golpe cuando el sujeto se volteó, revelándome que era un extraño. Le había confundido por su larga cabellera castaña y su estatura. Sintiéndome abochornada tuve que pedir enseguida disculpas, más ni bien terminaba de hacerlo, sentí que alguien como una ráfaga pasaba veloz a mi lado y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me tomó de la muñeca reciamente, llevándome en su fuga con él.

Me asusté creyendo que era un patán o un ladrón y grité intentando soltarme pero cuando mi voz se volvió desesperada y hubimos sobrepasado el montón de gente llegando a una parte más vacía, el bandido se volteó hacia mí, retirándose la bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz para evitar que lo reconociesen. Dejándome sin habla al instante. En esos momentos se me hizo difícil distinguir si el fuerte retumbar en mis oídos se debía a la marcha de los trenes o al fuerte sonido de mi corazón.

Aquella fue la manera en que Terrence Grandchester se presentó de nuevo ante mí después de tanto tiempo, sonriéndome con cariño mientras pronunciaba mi nombre con ternura.

- _No has cambiado nada Candy-_

Escuchar su voz de nuevo me llenó los ojos de lágrimas. De repente tantos días alejados quedaban en la nada y se volvían como parte de un lejano sueño, el destino nos daba la oportunidad de crear una nueva historia.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Moonlight86_


	2. II: Solos en una gran ciudad (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _ **Los personajes de manga y el anime** **de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia para jugar a crear con ellos historias (como la escrita a continuación), otorgándoles el final feliz que se merecen.**_

 _El capítulo a continuación tuve que dividirlo en dos partes debido a su extensión, para que no resultara demasiado tedioso al leerlo. Está enfocado en lo que pudo haber sucedido el primer día en que Candy y Terry pasaron juntos en la inmensa New York. Esta es la primera parte._

 _NOTA: Algunas frases citadas en este capítulo han sido tomadas de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare_

 **Capítulo II: Solos en una gran ciudad (Parte I)**

Al reencontrarnos en vez de abrazarnos de inmediato, Terry y yo nos quedamos contemplando fijamente, embelesados. Evaluando de manera superficial cuánto habíamos cambiado en nuestros meses de separación que nos parecieran años. Queriéndonos decir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo pero sin saber por dónde empezar, mientras sentíamos como la emoción nos desbordaba el alma.

Terry hizo un ademán de querer acercarse pero se contuvo quizá por respeto. Sus ojos irradiaban en ese momento cariño, nostalgia, temor…tristeza. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que me demostraron lo conmovido que estaba también de verme.

- _Terry…ha sido tanto tiempo-_ Logré proferir en voz baja y acongojada, reflejándome en su mirada vidriosa y entonces él sin importarle ya lo que pensaran los demás, la sociedad aún conservadora que nos rodeaba, me estrechó contra sí para besar mi frente con devoción. Yo solo atiné a reaccionar unos segundos después dejándome abrazar y sintiéndome de repente muy tímida, subí lentamente, de forma delicada, mis manos por su espalda, disfrutando de sentirlo por fin junto a mí como tanto había soñado. Terry me encerró por todo, en un profundo abrazo en el que pronto dejé de pensar en el tiempo y en todo en derredor.

Recostando mi cara en su pecho, me perdí escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón, tan acelerados como los míos, logrando sentirme al fin completa en la vida. Pensando que de allí en adelante sería totalmente feliz.

Desperté de mi ensoñación infinita cuando le escuché susurrarme al oído.

- _También estoy feliz de volver a verte Pecosa-_

Cuando levanté la vista me sonrió divertido y aquello me reafirmó que dentro de él, en contra de todo su éxito y fama, continuaba siendo el mismo de mis memorias, como unos minutos antes me había demostrado al romper con los convencionalismos morales al recibirme con su original demostración amorosa.

- _¿Nos vamos?-_ preguntó ofreciéndome su mano, yo le sonreí y asentí.

* * *

- _Antes de llevarte a tu hotel pasaremos primero por una cafetería, ¿te parece? Has viajado toda la noche y debes tener apetito_ \- me sugirió preocupado por mí, logrando que me sintiera aún más segura y protegida en su compañía, en tanto salíamos del aparcamiento de la Estación de Ferrocarriles en su automóvil. Un lujoso descapotable rojo que no me impresionó tanto como el verlo conducirlo tan independiente y maduro.

- _¡Sí, sí por favor!-_ me mostré de acuerdo aplaudiendo alegremente como una niña ansiosa porque era como si me hubiese leído la mente. Sin embargo me avergoncé luego de mi comportamiento, preocupada de que creyera que era demasiado infantil en mi proceder y no una joven todavía a su altura, más Terry para mi alivio, sin importarle me sonrió.

- _Insisto, no has cambiado en nada. Pues sus deseos son órdenes Srta. Pecas-_ respondió acelerando enseguida el vehículo y lo mantuvo a velocidad por las subsiguientes calles, rebasando incluso a otros conductores mientras se reía al notar cuanto estaba consiguiendo impresionarme. Hubo momentos en lo que me sobrecogí temiendo que pudiésemos chocar pero se encargó de demostrarme que era un as al volante. Un conductor experto que sabía lo que hacía teniendo el control de su coche.

Por mi parte, cuando disminuyó la velocidad, contento después de asustarme, me entretuve para fingir indiferencia, observando las diferentes fachadas de las edificaciones y las modas elegantes de los transeúntes de esa increíble ciudad que ya empezaba a ser llamada " _Capital del mundo"._ Al final cuando sorteamos las calles transitadas e ingresamos por otras despejadas me destensé y reí con él, disfrutando del viento que rozaba mi rostro y agitaba mis cabellos, y entonces le vi dirigirme una mirada de amor.

Todo parecía ir bien de no ser por los repentinos momentos de silencio que de tanto en tanto mientras se concentraba en el camino, le hacían perderse esporádicamente en sus pensamientos, como si algo le estuviese preocupando o como si cargara un secreto guardado en el alma que le estuviese costando trabajo esconder. En el fondo lo percibía un poco apagado a como solía ser. Lo sentía triste.

Fuimos a una cafetería cerca del Central Park (lugar a donde prometió llevarme luego), la cual según me comentó era uno de sus sitios favoritos en la ciudad. Se trataba de un local con una decoración muy bonita, casi a totalidad realizada en madera, solo que muy concurrido y por lo mismo un tanto bullicioso, lo que le restaba al ambiente de romanticismo que yo esperaba compartir en esa ocasión tan especial. No obstante preferí no exponer mi punto de vista viendo que Terry se empeñaba en satisfacer mi glotón estómago.

Pidió para mí un desayuno continental, el cual contenía chocolate con leche, pan con mantequilla, queso, huevos, embutidos, un postre y jugo de naranja. Todo lo cual ingerí con gran gusto, mientras que para él ordenó jamón con huevos junto con una taza de café bien cargado. Una vez nos sirvieron nos deseamos " _buen provecho_ " y puedo decir que se divirtió bastante durante un buen rato viéndome comer.

- _Terminaste todo eso_ \- comentó después asombrado, haciéndome sonrojar y al percibirlo se rió de buena gana – _No te sientas mal es que esto me hace pensar en que si comes así ahora ¿cómo será cuando esperes un bebé?-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_

Lo que dijo me hizo sobresaltar provocando que me ruborizara como un tomate hasta la punta de la nariz. Terry en respuesta a ello se carcajeó apoyándose en el respaldar de su silla, por lo que tuve que intentar darle un manotón para que se moderara.

- _Pero que hay de malo en ir desde ahora considerándolo_ \- me reclamó

 _-¡Ya basta Terry, compórtate!_ \- protesté con seriedad

- _Está bien, está bien, no te enfades Pequeña Pecosa, aunque te ves muy linda así_ \- profirió antes de retomar la formalidad – _Y bueno,_ _mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en el viaje. ¿Me extrañaste?-_ quiso saber cruzando los brazos y apoyándolos sobre la mesa con interés, en tanto la intensidad de su mirada me hacía bajar la mía.

 _-Fue muy largo y tedioso…y sí te he extrañado…mucho_ \- admití, haciendo a un lado la timidez que me provocaba para mirarlo de frente. Se había vuelto más guapo, más atractivo, más fuerte. El halo de la estrella de teatro en la que se había convertido brillaba innegablemente sobre su persona - _… y tú… ¿También lo hiciste?-_ me atreví también a consultar.

- _Cada día de mi vida-_ no dudó en responder él al tiempo que centraba su atención en desmenuzar un pedazo de pan sobrante entre sus dedos, también para evitar mirarme, logrando que me sintiera en extremo feliz y nerviosa _-Soñaba siempre con poder volver estar así junto a ti para ya no separarnos más-_ El poder que de adolescente poseía para deslumbrarme no había desaparecido, continuaba allí pero con mayor intensidad.

 _-Y bien… por qué no hablamos de ti_ – propuse cambiando de forma tonta de tema al no saber lidiar bien con la situación- _¿Cómo te va en tu vida artística? ¿Se te hace difícil lidiar con la fama?-_

- _No tanto. Yo hago mi trabajo, es lo que me gusta y la fama es algo que viene por añadidura_ \- contestó Terry sin complicaciones, volviendo a echarse para atrás en la silla cruzado de brazos y esbozando a la vez una de sus clásicas medias sonrisas cautivadoras mientras levantaba una ceja, entreteniéndose en responder a mi repentino interés.

- _¿Cuando me encontraste en el andén ibas disfrazado para que no te reconozcan?-_ pregunté

 _-En parte sí y en parte no. Por un lado quería asustarte para que la sorpresa fuese especial y creo que lo logré, pero por otro también quería pasar desapercibido-_ reconoció- _Tener fama no es fácil Candy. La prensa puede llegar a ser a veces demasiado imprudente y molesta. Si hubiera estado algún reportero en la estación y nos hubiese visto, con seguridad nos habría perseguido para intentar averiguar sobre nuestra relación y obtener una primicia en caso de que lo confirmáramos. No quisiera que empezaran a asediarte. Te mereces unos días de descanso aquí tranquilos-_ diciendo esto colocó su mano sobre la mía por encima de la mesa para hacerme saber que estaba conmigo, orgulloso de mí y respetaba además mi trabajo, que sabía era comprometido al cien por ciento y podía llegar a ser en extremo estresante en ocasiones.

 _-Gracias-_ le contesté con sinceridad apretando la suya en retribución por cuidarme _–Ahora ¿me llevarías a conocer tu lugar de trabajo?-_ le pedí como chiquilla entusiasmada que quería saber todo de él. Porque necesitaba estar al tanto de si alguno de sus gustos había cambiado, conocer en qué se entretenía en sus ratos libres, que sitios frecuentaba en la ciudad y cuáles eran sus favoritos, cómo era el departamento en el que vivía, en resumen muchas cosas, sin embargo tanta plática referente a su profesión me hizo querer visitar primero el sitio donde laboraba en el medio en que se desempeñaba día a día. Una gran máquina hacedora de sueños. El Teatro.

 _-Claro, por eso mismo te traje aquí, los teatros de Broadway no están muy lejos-_ profirió él de buena gana, haciéndole enseguida señas al mesero para cancelar la cuenta y poco después tomados del brazo, salimos de nuevo a la fría mañana invernal.

- _Me encanta que estés aquí Candy_ \- profirió de repente, sorprendiéndome – _Por ti he vuelto a recuperar mi capacidad de sonreír-_ me compartió.

* * *

Tenía presente de que era la invitada de honor de Terry para asistir en primera fila a la función de estreno de " _Romeo y Julieta_ " que se llevaría a cabo en cuatro días. Obra en la cual él era el protagonista, pero aun así quise ir a conocer primero el lugar donde se realizaría aquella magia.

Por dentro me moría de ganas de verlo desempeñando su papel principal pero debía disimularlo si no quería ser el objeto de sus típicas mofas que todavía ciertas veces me incomodaban, aunque ya me hubiese acostumbrado en gran parte a su humor burlón.

El teatro donde se presentaría la Compañía Stranford durante todo el mes (de la cual Terry formaba parte), tenía una arquitectura inspirada en la época victoriana y tanto por fuera como por dentro era elegante y lujoso. Tanto que me sentí emocionada de tan solo atravesar el umbral del auditorio como si estuviese en la gala misma.

Como ingresamos por la puerta del personal, Terry se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en un perchero. Noté como toda su actitud entonces se relajaba al sentirse cómodo en su medio, a esa hora en que el inmueble se encontraba casi vacío exceptuando únicamente por el personal de limpieza, los administradores y alguno que otro actor que terminaba sus ensayos.

Uno de ellos se acercó a saludarnos al reparar en nosotros. Se trataba de un chico delgado, de cabello castaño corto y rizado y acento francés.

 _-¡Hey Terruce, cómo estás! ¿Ya preparado para la primera función? No te olvides que mañana hay ensayo por la tarde-_

 _-¡Qué tal Maurice!-_ respondió Terry estrechándole la mano en un saludo varonil y fraterno

 _-Bien, tuve que venir hoy a probarme el vestuario de mi personaje. Ya está todo casi listo. ¡No puedo esperar para que dé inicio este gran proyecto!_ \- compartió el chico con emoción y pude notar que tenía una agradable sonrisa – _Y tú debes ser Candy-_ dijo de pronto centrándose totalmente en mí y tendiéndome la mano sin esperar a que Terry me presentara, a lo cual correspondí – _Un gusto, Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti-_ me contó

 _-¿En serio?-_ consulté sorprendida y el aludido un tanto incómodo a mi lado, carraspeó de inmediato para que su compañero de tablas no lo dejara al descubierto, revelando su lado más romántico y sentimental.

 _-Ok está bien, mejor obviemos ese tema-_ solicitó _–Permítanme mejor presentarlos con formalidad. Candy, él es Maurice Colleman, un buen amigo, quien tiene además el papel de Benvolio en la obra, el primo y mejor amigo de Romeo. Maurice, ella es Candice White. "Mi prometida" –_ explicó, haciendo especial énfasis en la última parte, algo que para Maurice tampoco pasó desapercibido, por lo que con una mirada divertida en el mismo instante, como todo un caballero, inclinó la cabeza en reverencia hacia en mí como en los tiempos antiguos, tomando enseguida más seriedad en su actitud para conmigo.

- _Le reitero, es un placer conocerla señorita Candice-_ agregó. Le sonreí con gratitud esperando que los demás compañeros de trabajo de Terry fuesen igual de cordiales y simpáticos.

- _Bueno, ahora si me disculpan me retiro. Mi ensayo terminó por el día de hoy y pienso aprovechar lo que me resta de la tarde para descansar_ \- se excusó retrocediendo hacia la salida. Nos despedimos de él diciéndole que se cuidara y luego le vimos subir al escenario y desaparecer detrás de los telones. Terry me contó después que Maurice era originario de Vancouver - Canadá y que en el tiempo en que llevaba dentro del grupo teatral, había llegado a considerarlo su mejor amigo.

- _Qué puedo decir, sí es una persona en la que se pueda confiar-_ comentó

 _-Me pareció simpático-_ proferí con sinceridad

- _¿Ah sí?_ \- quiso corroborar Terry de inmediato de forma suspicaz. Yo asentí reafirmando lo que pensaba.

 _-Me alegra que sean buenos amigos-_ expresé

 _-Y a mí me alegra haberle dejado en claro que eres "mía"-_ profirió sin preámbulos _,_ haciendo que se me terminaran de subir todos los colores al rostro. Reacción de timidez que me había comenzado desde que lo escuchara proferir con tanto cariño aquella primera mención del compromiso ante Maurice. Supuse entonces que lo había hecho por celos y no me equivocaba, descubrirlo me hizo ruborizar aún más.

 _-A él le agradaste, me di cuenta, por eso es bueno que esté al tanto del terreno que pisa-_ me explicó. Mientras hablábamos yo lo seguía y para cuando caí en cuenta estábamos a la subida del tablado desde donde se podía apreciar a plenitud la majestuosidad completa del interior del teatro, con sus varios pisos y balcones. Quedé boquiabierta. Era la primera vez que pisaba un escenario y no podía imaginarme la magnitud de emociones que debía de sentirse allí, al dar vida a un personaje frente a centenares de asistentes.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos permanecí durante varios segundos hasta notar que Terry me miraba entretenido, disfrutando de presenciar mis expresiones de asombro y entonces sin quitarme la vista de encima para reforzar mi estupefacción, se quitó el abrigo, empezando al instante siguiente a desabotonarse las largas mangas de la camisa.

- _¿Te gustaría que interprete algún pasaje del guion para ti?_ \- preguntó aun a sabiendas de mi afirmativa respuesta

- _Me encantaría_ \- respondí sin poder dejar de admirarlo como presa de un hechizo

- _Por favor toma asiento-_ me indicó con voz suave y lo acaté bajando de inmediato veloz a ubicarme en una de las butacas de primera fila.

Tuve el privilegio entonces de disfrutar de una actuación exclusiva. Embelesada le observé cerrar los ojos, concentrándose un instante para de pronto transformarse frente a mí, convertirse en otra persona, en un carácter literario, en un héroe de leyenda. El actor más cotizado de Broadway, el galán del momento causante de los suspiros de miles de mujeres y lo tenía allí enfrente, en ese inmenso teatro ahora vacío, para mí sola. Pensar eso me hizo cubrirme la boca con la mano disimulando una sonrisa por lo increíble que me parecía mi dicha y por lo bien que la estaba pasando.

Terry con maestría comenzó a citar algunas de las más bellas frases de la historia de amor más célebre, caminando por el escenario y abriendo los brazos con gallardía en su declamación

" _¿Quién es la dama cuya mano  
enaltece a ese caballero?_

 _¡Ah, cómo enseña a brillar a las antorchas!_

 _En el rostro de la noche es cual la joya  
que en la oreja de una etíope destella...  
No se hizo para el mundo tal belleza.  
Esa dama se distingue de las otras  
como de los cuervos la blanca paloma.  
Buscaré su sitio cuando todos hayan bailado  
y seré feliz si le toco la mano…  
¿Supe qué es el amor? Ojos, desmentidlo,  
pues nunca hasta ahora la belleza he visto"._

Terry me miraba fijamente de cuando en cuando mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, seguro y apasionado, en tanto yo deseaba en mi interior cada vez con mayor fuerza ser la Julieta de la obra, aun estando consciente de que debido a mi poca delicadeza femenina ni siendo actriz sería capaz de conseguir el papel.

" _¡Alto! ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol.  
Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,  
que está enferma y pálida de pena  
porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso._

 _¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!  
¡Ojalá lo supiera!  
Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa:  
hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles._

 _Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo_  
 _tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos_  
 _que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan._  
 _¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?_  
 _El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse,_  
 _como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos_  
 _lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes_  
 _que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves._

 _¡Cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano!  
¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano  
por tocarle la mejilla!_

 _Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando,  
ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura,  
a la noche le das tanto esplendor  
como el alado mensajero de los cielos  
ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados  
de mortales que alzan la mirada  
cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa  
y surca el seno de los aires!"_

Terry hizo una pausa mientras yo encantada ante su interpretación y la profesionalidad de sus movimientos, me levantaba a aplaudirle con júbilo, llevada por mis impulsos. Extendió entonces su mano derecha en mi dirección

- _Ven mi amada Julieta, ven aquí. Te reclamo a mi lado_ -

Aun adivinando que aquello no estaba en ningún párrafo del guion, accedí a su llamado y caminé de nuevo hacia el escenario, donde él para variar se arrodilló frente a mí

" _¡Julieta, mi amada Julieta!"_

Expresó tomando mi mano entre las suyas para besarla

" _Llámame tan solo: "¡Amado mío!",_

 _Dame ese nuevo bautismo, y nunca,_

 _¡Oh!, nunca volveré a ser Romeo"_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron al concluir la frase y con el corazón agitado noté que al levantarse, Terry centraba especial atención en mi boca, compartiéndome así que anhelaba lo mismo que yo desde un inicio quería que hiciera.

Me moría por volver a sentir sus labios.

 _-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!-_ una voz fuerte se hizo presente repentinamente en el lugar, interrumpiéndonos cuando ya empezábamos a acercarnos _-¡No pueden estar aquí a esta hora, el teatro ya está cerrado!-_

Me sobresalté de escucharla, volteando hacia la entrada principal para ver de quien se trataba, más Terry fue rápido y tomándome de la mano me sacó corriendo de allí por la salida detrás del escenario, antes de que el sujeto se lanzara a intentar alcanzarnos.

 _-¡Ven Candy, por aquí!-_ me indicó

 _-¿Qué sucede?... ¿quién es?-_ quise saber en pleno escape, agitada por seguirle el ritmo en aquella extraña carrera de huida, en la cual asemejábamos a un par de revoltosos adolescentes sorprendidos y perseguidos por hacer una travesura

 _-Se supone que hoy es mi día libre y a esta hora los ensayos ya terminaron. No deberíamos estar aquí. Son las reglas administrativas del lugar-_ respondió Terry _–Y él es el guardián diurno del teatro, un insufrible cascarrabias que tiene la misión de no dejar pasar a nadie a menos que sean los integrantes de la obra pero en el estricto horario del ensayo. Por suerte no debe habernos visto bien de lejos porque es medio miope, no creo que me haya reconocido y menos aún que vaya a contárselo al Director, ¡No voy a ser regañado por ese otro cretino esta vez!-_ explicó dejando en claro que no se llevaba de la mejor forma con su jefe, en tanto descendíamos de nuevo la escalera hacia la puerta del personal con rapidez, sin soltarnos de las manos. Terry sería siempre el mismo rebelde, no cabía lugar a dudas.

- _Ya lo veo-_ corroboré tan claro como mi voz extenuada por el repentino esfuerzo físico me permitía articular

Terry gritó con júbilo cuando alcanzamos la salida contagiándome de su euforia. Éramos libres y podíamos comernos el mundo.

Entonces pensaba que nada podía salir mal y tenía fe ciega en el futuro, en un buen porvenir, en el cual estaríamos juntos.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén (Moonlight86)_


	3. III: Solos en una gran ciudad (Parte II)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia para jugar a crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, tratando de otorgarles el final feliz que se merecen.**

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo amigas, agradeciéndoles su apoyo en esta nueva historia. A Skarllet, Lizeth951, RGrandchester, Dajimar, Paty y a quienes gentilmente me dejan reviews aunque no ponen nombres, les agradezco de corazón por su interés. Un gran abrazo._

 **Capítulo III: Solos en una gran ciudad (Parte II)**

Nuestra siguiente parada fue para conocer su departamento, tal como habíamos acordado.

Terry se ofreció a subir ni bien llegamos mi equipaje, por seguridad según me dijo, pero yo preferí dejarlo en el automóvil, guardado en la cajuela. Le agradecí que tomara esa precaución por mí pero alegué que me resultaría más rápido y menos complicado tener mi maleta allí para no perder tiempo cuando le tocara ir a dejarme. Pues mi plan durante los días en que iba a permanecer en la ciudad era alojarme en una habitación de hotel, donde tenía una reserva y de lo cual él tenía conocimiento. No en su apartamento. Sin embargo, traté de recordárselo de la forma más sutil posible para no parecer grosera o inmadura e incomodarlo.

Sabía en el fondo que Terry al estar solos no me obligaría a nada aunque me hubiese dejado en claro al enviarme el boleto sólo de ida que deseaba que me quedase a vivir de lleno con él. Me respetaba y yo apreciaba que fuese así, porque me permitía ver que en su interior al lado de su carácter indómito, convivía también el caballero inglés que era. No obstante, yo entendía todo lo que aceptar su sencilla proposición conllevaba y no me sentía todavía lista para afrontarlo.

No desconfiaba en absoluto de su proceder, intuyendo que él sería capaz de respetar mi voluntad si yo decidía, de darse el caso, no dar tan rápido el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, más aun así no quería exponerme porque no era bueno tentar al destino. A diferencia suya, yo no estaba segura si expuesta a un momento de pasión, me podría detener.

Terry aceptó mi decisión sin insistirme pero a mí no se me escapó el halo de decepción escondido en su mirada al pasar a mi lado para abrir la puerta del edificio. Me dije entonces que trataría de compensarle haciendo que tuviera un día sanamente entretenido en mi compañía.

El domicilio era acogedor y sencillo para pertenecer a un aristócrata y estar además ubicado en el corazón de New York pero no obstante, mucho más grande que el que yo alquilaba en Chicago. Pensé en primera instancia que era quizá demasiado amplio para un joven que viviera solo y a la vez en lo agradable que sería de ser ocupado en pareja. Cómo podíamos hacerlo en un futuro los dos.

 _-¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Café o té?_ \- me ofreció Terry con hospitalidad acercándose por detrás de mí sin que yo lo notara para ayudarme a quitar el abrigo, lo que me hizo sobresaltar.

 _-Sí por favor, café está bien-_ contesté un tanto nerviosa pero dándome el valor de girarme hacia él para verlo. Era al final muy comprometedor que estuviésemos solos en ese sitio.

- _Lo prepararé enseguida, ten la bondad de ponerte cómoda, siéntete como en casa_ \- me respondió esbozando una sonrisa para acto seguido, dirigirse a la cocina. Yo tomé asiento educada en el sofá, dispuesta a esperarlo, más al cabo de cinco minutos me aburrí y cambié de opinión, prefiriendo ir a hacerle compañía o a ayudarle en su labor.

Terry muy concentrado en lo suyo de una forma muy natural, sonrió al verme, con probabilidad dándose cuenta de que continuaba siendo la chica hacendosa y sencilla que un día conociera, así como la misma desobediente.

 _-Por favor permíteme ayudarte_ \- solicité acercándome a la estufa donde tenía ya hirviendo agua en una cantina.

- _No hace falta_ \- me contestó tomándome suavemente de la cintura para alejarme de allí, sin darme opción a refutar. Su tacto despertó corrientes eléctricas en mi piel y al parecer en la de él también porque con cierta timidez no tardó en añadir algo más después de disimuladamente carraspear – _…Eres mi invitada especial y es mi deber tratarte como tal. Además una vez en Escocia te comenté que se me da bien preparar café y ahora es cuando te lo pienso demostrar-_

Aquello me hizo reír llenándome de buenos recuerdos, llevándome a rememorar ese increíble verano de nuestros tiempos de colegio, cuando nos diéramos cuenta que esa camaradería inicial y por ratos tan problemática que manteníamos era en realidad pura atracción y termináramos así mismo de comprender que nuestra cercana amistad, tan censurada a los ojos de los demás, se había transformado de manera inevitable en amor.

 _-Es cierto-_ corroboré y decidí entretenerme por lo tanto curioseando a mi alrededor, reparando en los detalles que me permitieran conocer un poco más de él.

En esas circunstancias pasé de la cocina a la sala donde me detuve frente a una pared en que yacía colgada una publicidad de la obra por estrenarse. Un cartel de los que habíamos visto expuesto en las calles aledañas a Broadway y que sólo entonces tuve tiempo de examinarlo con minuciosidad. Reparé por lo tanto, en la imagen de la joven que iba a actuar como compañera de mi novio, a la que había visto desempeñándose sobre las tablas una vez y con quien había intercambiado luego unas cuantas palabras, que me habían servido para darme cuenta lo mucho que él no le era indiferente. No obstante, no le guardaba tanto recelo después que Terry me perjurara por medio de nuestra correspondencia que se trataba tan solo de una amiga y me aclarara que no eran ciertos el montón de rumores que circulaba en la prensa sobre su supuesta cercanía amorosa.

Estaba bien que ella fuese la estrella femenina de moda, que fuese elegante, hermosa, adinerada y que todos hablaran de ella o de su reconocida trayectoria. No me importaba pues nunca he sido una persona envidiosa, lo que no me agradaba para nada era que le interesara mi hombre, así como el hecho de que se la vinculase a menudo con él.

 _-Un momento… ¡Karen Kleiss!_ \- exclamé extrañada y asombrada al leer el nombre bajo la imagen puesto que yo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer también a aquella otra chica en un viaje apresurado a Florida por motivos de trabajo, antes de llegar allí, y si bien me había contado lo de su participación en la obra como suplente, me había a la vez compartido su desencanto al no obtener el papel principal frente a la joven primero mencionada, a quien consideraba engreída y favorecida por los productores y directores teatrales. La afamada Susana Marlow.

Por la razón que fuera que se hubiese dado el cambio, de repente me alegró que las cosas salieran así y sobre todo de que se inclinasen a favor de Karen, permitiéndole lograr ser la protagonista del espectáculo.

 _-¡Es genial!_ \- comenté con sinceridad

 _-¿La conoces?-_ quiso saber Terry con curiosidad ante mi reacción, llegando a la sala con una charola que contenía dos tazas de café y plato grande lleno de galletas.

- _Sí, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en Florida porque del Hospital de Chicago me encargaron llevarle una documentación a su tío, que es médico…-_ empecé a relatar notando el rostro de Terry cada vez más sorprendido.

 _-Vaya, empiezo a creer que de verdad el mundo es demasiado pequeño. Más de lo que imaginamos_ \- profirió con asombro mientras colocaba la bandeja con cuidado sobre una mesa. Le ayudé levantando el plato para aligerarla.

 _-Yo también-_ suspiré sonriendo. Quería contarle todo, tantas anécdotas que habían ocurrido en mi vida durante el tiempo que estuviésemos separados, más no quise aburrirle centrándome únicamente en mí, prefiriendo en lugar de ello escuchar con atención lo que él tuviese que compartirme.

– _En fin, debo confesar que después de todo me alegra que ella sea Julieta, de lo contrario me hubiese sentido muy incómoda-_ reconocí en voz no muy alta, dándole una última mirada al cuadro, sólo que Terry me escuchó perfectamente y estalló en risas

 _-Jajaja, lo siento, es que me encanta verte celosa Pecosa. No te conocía ese lado tan terrible_ \- excusó

 _-¡Terry!-_ protesté, contrariada de que se burlara de mí haciéndome sentir abochornada y encima que no tomara en serio esa situación que a mi parecer era muy delicada. Así que en vista de que le causaba tanta gracia mi turbación, me acerqué con toda la intención de darle un manotazo juguetón para que se detuviera. No obstante, mi movimiento fue muy torpe y él demasiado rápido al esquivarme y terminé perdiendo el equilibrio al trastabillar en la alfombra, yendo a dar al suelo y para colmo llevándomelo conmigo. Hubiese resultado algo chistoso a simple vista quizá, para cualquiera que lo observara de lejos pero para nosotros que no nos habíamos visto en largo tiempo el momento se tornó tenso, cargado de emociones guardadas.

Quedé sobre él con las manos sin querer colocadas sobre sus piernas por tratar de sostenerme, totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada. Sentimientos incómodos que también podía notarlos reflejados en su rostro o en sus consecuentes movimientos cautelosos para conmigo, como si estuviese luchando en su interior por contenerse a sí mismo de actuar de una manera indebida, como reprimiéndose esa apasionada rebeldía que antes tanto le caracterizara.

Terminar por cuestiones de la vida en aquella posición me sumergió en un dejavú repentino y a mi mente vino el recuerdo una vez más de nuestras lejanas tardes en Londres, cuando no teníamos mayor responsabilidad en nuestras vidas que estudiar y aun así a veces faltábamos a ello con tal de divertirnos; consistiendo ese regocijo primordialmente en estar juntos… estar juntos como entonces entre risas y conversaciones.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ me preguntó tratando de adoptar seriedad en la peculiar situación, al tiempo que me rozaba con cariño y delicadamente la cintura ocasionando un revoloteo de mariposas en mi vientre.

Asentí pero me retiré, recordando al tenerlo tan cerca lo peligroso y tentador que siempre me había resultado, así como lo era de forma comprensible para cualquier chica.

El advenimiento de su adultez junto con la fama, habían intensificado su atractivo varonil multiplicando aún más su hechizo cautivador. Para mí Terrence era como un sol incandescente del que debía cuidarme si no quería quemarme antes de tiempo… antes de que yo misma me entregara gustosa a sus brasas para arder en ellas.

Bajé la mirada sintiendo la falta de su cercanía y por un instante temí o mejor dicho secretamente esperé a que reaccionara con su acostumbrada manera impulsiva, tomándome a la fuerza entre sus brazos tal como lo hiciera al robarme el primer beso, sin embargo, contrario a mis suposiciones se contuvo ayudándome en lugar de ello a levantarme de forma caballerosa, más en su semblante distinguí una mirada esquiva y de nuevo esa oculta tristeza que lo aquejaba, de la cual todavía no me había hablado… solo que entonces con ingenuidad pensé que tal vez se debía a la percepción de mi actitud como un rechazo.

En el estrépito de la caída golpeamos sin querer la mesa, provocando que una de las tasas se volcara derramándose por el suelo y en nuestras ropas su contenido pero no nos dimos total cuenta de ello hasta ponernos de pie.

 _-¡Oh rayos!-_ Terry fue el primero en aprovechar para romper el silencio de la anterior circunstancia.

- _Te ayudaré a limpiar_ \- ofrecí de inmediato volteándome para encaminarme a la cocina más Terry reteniéndome del brazo no me lo permitió

 _-No. No te preocupes, lo haré yo. Como te dije lo único que quiero es que descanses y la pases bien. Te puedes cambiar en el cuarto de baño si gustas, también puedes usar la bañera o la ducha, como desees. Nuestra tarde no termina aún y pienso llevarte de paseo a unos lugares especiales antes de dejarte en tu hotel-_ me indicó _\- Yo también haré lo mismo en cuanto tú salgas-_

 _-Me parece bien-_ opiné sintiéndome emocionada por saber a donde quería que fuésemos, así que sin darle tiempo de refutarme por la previa decisión sobre mi equipaje, entusiasmada le solicité que me facilitara las llaves de la cajuela del automóvil y al obtenerlas, sin complicarme bajé casi brincando las escaleras en busca de una nueva muda de ropa para usar en lo que restaba de la tarde y noche, mientras tarareaba una canción. Tuve cuidado de no desordenar mucho la maleta y luego subí de nuevo, sintiéndome ansiosa e ilusionada como una niña en los albores de enamorarse por primera vez.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, me entretuve observando todo nada más entrar. Las pocas cosas que allí había se encontraban limpias y en perfecto orden, lo cual me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Terry. Conocer entonces cuál era su loción favorita, su pasta de dientes y hasta el jabón que usaba fue como hurgar un poco en su intimidad, algo que me hizo sentirme de cierta forma más cerca suyo.

Aunque ya teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, él no dejaba de parecerme una caja de sorpresas. Quizá por eso me atraía tanto, porque quería develar cada uno de sus misterios… que bien sabía por otra parte, no llegaría a conocer a totalidad hasta que viviese a su lado.

Tomé una ducha larga y relajante de agua tibia que me ayudó a superar los estragos de cansancio del viaje, logrando hacerme renovar mis energías para lo que fuera que viniera con el transcurrir de la tarde.

Siempre he sido una persona decente pero debo reconocer que estar a solas en el cuarto de mi novio más privado, me hizo pensar de manera inevitable en temas impuros. El sólo imaginarme descubrir la sexualidad y sus placeres con él me erizaba la piel, encendiéndome el rostro al igual que el cuerpo. Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad abandoné esos deseos eróticos inspirados en la idealizada visión de su magnífico cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, que no podía permitirme. Salí de la ducha apresurada, un tanto avergonzada de mí misma y me vestí.

Para cuando abrí la puerta mi corazón dio un brinco al ver que la de la habitación de Terry que quedaba justo enfrente, estaba abierta también, encontrándose él sentado en plena cama arrimado al respaldar, estudiando su guion teatral mientras me esperaba. Yo estaba tan enamorada que cualquiera de sus acciones desprevenidas por muy simples que fuesen, me embelesaban.

Terry levantando la vista de sus papeles al notar que ya había salido, me sonrió con ternura y le correspondí de igual forma teniendo que bajar la mirada para que no percibiera tanto mi sonrojo. Estar rodeada de su masculinidad me embriagaba provocando que me sintiera diferente, más desinhibida, deseosa de circunstancias que no me atrevía a mencionar. Ansiosa de tener más de él y no quería que lo descubriera.

- _Bien, ahora es mi turno_ \- dijo él dejando a un lado el cuaderno y tomando la ropa que tenía doblada a un lado de la cama, con la que iba a cambiarse. Acto seguido se levantó para caminar en mi dirección. Nuestras miradas se compenetraron en un instante haciéndome entender la tensión sexual que corría entre nosotros y me asustó por lo comprometedor que el momento podía llegar a ser. Si no quería perderme entre las llamas debía evitarlas, así que retrocedí instintivamente hasta chocar con un mueble que había en el pasillo al lado de la puerta del baño, alcanzando a reaccionar lo suficiente rápido para evitar que cayera un adorno al suelo y se quebrara. Renegué de inmediato por mi torpeza pero me sirvió para librarme unos segundos del embrujo de Terry.

- _Lo siento_ \- expresé sin tener el valor de mirarlo a la cara hasta que le escuché reír muy suave, cerca de mí. Contuve el aliento entonces pensando que me estaba atrapando con su cuerpo y que me iba a rodear con sus brazos por la cintura impidiéndome escapar, ante lo que inclusive cerré los ojos en anticipación, pero pronto percibí también la presión que ejercía en el mueble detrás mío y comprendí que lo único que buscaba era abrir un cajón.

- _Discúlpame tú a mí, no era mi intención asustarte_ \- profirió entonces con unos de sus típicos guiños burlones que me indicó lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo de tenerme hecha un manojo de nervios.

- _¡Terry eres incorregible!-_ protesté dándole un pequeño empujón, el cual recibió con gusto muerto de risa, contento de verme ruborizada a sabiendas que me sentía como una completa tonta. Luego miró a su vez el adorno de una madre abrazando a un niño que yo examinaba entonces en mis manos mientras conseguía calmarme.

- _Es un obsequio de mamá_ \- me dijo. Pude percibir la ternura al dirigirse a ella en su voz – _me lo dio para desearme buena suerte en mi primera audición-_

 _-Pues creo que te fue muy bien. Puede decirse que como amuleto funciona por completo-_ comenté esbozando con una sonrisa, contenta de saber que habían superado por completo sus diferencias y se llevaban muy bien.

Todavía me parecía increíble que Eleanor Baker, reconocida actriz ya inclusive considerada legendaria, fuese mi suegra. Era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme.

- _Sí, creo que sí_ \- admitió Terry riéndose _–Bueno, iré a cambiarme-_ expresó entonces para no permitir que el momento se volviese cargado de nuevo. Terminó así de sacar del cajón una toalla, que luego mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta del baño, se encargó de bambolear entre sus manos, para restregarme en la cara sin palabras que era eso lo que había estado buscando desde un principio. Claro que por supuesto que no le creí.

Le esperé tranquila en la sala, observando la ciudad desde la ventana, en tanto se duchaba. Prefiriendo estar lo más alejada posible de su habitación para que la vista de ésta no me incentivara fantasías. En contraste con ello, el atardecer en la ciudad con el sol escondiéndose detrás de los edificios, pareciendo cubrirlos de oro, me ayudaba a despejar la mente.

En qué mujer lujuriosa me estaba convirtiendo. No dejaba de reclamarme.

Al término de unos quince minutos, Terry salió del baño totalmente listo y muy guapo. Poco después ambos tomamos nuestros abrigos para salir en busca de aventuras que confiábamos se transformarían en hermosos recuerdos.

* * *

Nuestro siguiente punto en visitar fue el enorme Museo Americano de Historia Natural, donde alcanzamos a dar una vuelta antes de que cerraran y en el cual impresionándome, como todo un guía turístico, me condujo con rapidez y precisión, calculando el tiempo adecuado para permanecer en cada una de las salas de sus exposiciones favoritas, mientras me explicaba en breves pero concisos resúmenes de lo que se trataba en ellas.

Terry solía ser así cuando algo de verdad le interesaba. Investigaba sobre el tema hasta empaparse y luego lo comentaba a detalle con sus personas favoritas, que por cierto no eran muchas. No podía decirse que hubiese sido un apasionado por la ciencia en las épocas estudiantiles y de serlo aún, no lo demostraba… así como tampoco solía demostrar sus sentimientos. Entendí entonces por fin, por qué en el San Pablo existía la leyenda de que tenía buenas notas aún a pesar de ser el rebelde más afamado del lugar.

 _-¿Y cuál fue la sección que te agradó más?_ \- me preguntó al salir del edificio, notando que me había divertido. No podía dejar de pensar que era un sitio curioso para tener una cita, pero debía reconocer también que me había resultado entretenido y sobre todo interesante. Entre las exhibiciones que habíamos alcanzado a ver estaban la de Paleontología, Antropología, Biología y Ciencias de la Tierra. De ésta última derivando una especial que trataba sobre Mineralogía, la cual me había en realidad cautivado.

 _-La de los minerales y piedras preciosas_ \- respondí – _¡Aunque todo el museo es un lugar fantástico!-_

Un factor que me jugaba en contra al momento de visitar un museo era el montón de recuerdos que esto me despertaba, causándome nostalgia, porque volvían a mi mente los paseos educativos a los que solían llevarnos en el San Pablo, o los que compartíamos con los Ardley durante las vacaciones o los llamados _"Quintos domingos_ " (los pocos días de asueto que nos otorgaban en el colegio), así como las anécdotas a veces buenas y a veces no tanto, obtenidas durante ellos. No supe a ciencia cierta si Terry me condujo allí con esa finalidad, para hacerme rememorar esos tiempos, pero si su propósito fue eso, lo consiguió por completo.

 _-Me alegra que te haya gustado-_ contestó con sencillez – _Y en especial aquella sección porque te traje aquí especialmente por ello. Es la primera vez que esa exposición de cristales de todo el mundo llega aquí y estará por pocos días, por lo que quería que la vieras-_

 _-¡Me encantó!-_ respondí con sinceridad. Todo el inmenso edificio me había maravillado con tan solo verlo desde fuera, más al ingresar la magia que para mí lo envolvía se había incrementado, reforzando a la vez mi convencimiento de la magnificencia de la ciudad de New York, donde a mi parecer existía un lugar interesante por conocer en cada esquina _-Prometo volver la próxima vez con más tiempo-_ argumenté mientras descendíamos por la escalinata principal, consciente de que no me alcanzarían esas cortas vacaciones para recorrer todos los lugares importantes que quería.

Pensaba en aquello como un problema cuando noté de nuevo la secreta tristeza detrás de la silenciosa y escueta sonrisa de Terry, algo que me estaba atormentando también a mí y creí entonces erróneamente comprender la razón, considerando que se debía a la corta duración de mi estancia allí, que al terminar se llevaría consigo los días de nuestro feliz reencuentro, debiendo ambos separarnos de nuevo para regresar a nuestras actividades cotidianas, en esta ocasión por todo un año. Teniendo en adelante que mantenernos a la espera de la anhelada fecha de nuestra unión.

Creí entender sus sentimientos comparándolos con los míos, con mis propias preocupaciones pero me equivocaba… al igual que al tener fe ciega en la promesa que nos hiciéramos de contarnos todo sin permitir que entre nosotros existieran secretos una vez nos reencontráramos, sin tener en cuenta que las palabras ya sean por vía escrita u oral en muchas ocasiones terminan perdiéndose en el aire o en el polvo de las memorias frente a las responsabilidades por cumplir de sus emisores.

- _Terry, ¿quieres decirme algo? Te noto un poco apagado. Triste-_ me atreví a consultar sin ya poder contenerme, al notarlo demasiado taciturno y perdido en sus cavilaciones mientras caminábamos.

 _-No es nada, tan solo un poco de tensión por el estreno de la obra-_ él me respondió _–De verdad_ Candy, _me encanta que estés aquí. Discúlpame si de vez en cuando me ves demasiado concentrado en mis asuntos laborales. No quiero que te sientas incómoda con mi comportamiento. Es mi deber hacer lo mejor para que te diviertas durante tus vacaciones. Te lo mereces… aunque todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de que decidas quedarte definitivamente aquí conmigo_ -

Sus palabras así fuesen excusas eran sencillas y sonaban honestas. Me quería a su lado y me lo estaba confesando. No me permití dudar de él en ese momento y Terry para alejar la preocupación que vio cruzar por mi mirada, disminuyó el paso hasta hacer que nos detuviéramos. Tocó entonces mi rostro para tranquilizarme, ocasionando que me sintiera en el aire.

 _-Mereces ser feliz Candy_ \- expresó en un susurro

Bajé la cabeza tratando de protegerme del hechizo de sus ojos hipnóticos del color del océano, que no dejaban de constituirme todo un riesgo porque me hacían sentir débil, recordándome que podía sucumbir en cualquier momento a sus deseos. Estando solos en esa gran ciudad, no podía permitirme fallar y caer presa de ellos así como tampoco de la pasión que me inspiraban, puesto que de aquella trampa no podría salvarme. Me arrastrarían si lo permitía, sin lugar a dudas hasta sus profundidades, a un abismo donde olvidaría los principales valores que me enseñaran mis madres y maestras en el Hogar de Pony y terminaría entregándome en caída libre a las fauces del amor. Existía una lucha desatada en mi interior entre los valores morales que me inculcaran toda la vida, los mismos que yo me prometiera respetar y mis ganas de experimentar en lo prohibido… lo que yo quería sentir.

La bocina de un Mercedes Benz pasando cerca de allí, me sobresaltó y a él que tenía su vista fija en mi boca, lo distrajo. Su conductor apresurado intentaba presionar a otro que iba adelante para que se movilizara con mayor rapidez. En ese instante no supe bien si agradecer o renegar al destino por interrumpir el comprometedor momento. Por un lado me daba miedo desatar la pasión, no poder controlarme y luego arrepentirme por faltar a mi promesa religiosa consagrada de mantenerme casta el matrimonio, y por otra parte extrañaba la manera de ser impetuosa de Terry en ese tipo de situaciones, sabiendo que se estaba absteniendo también al respecto.

 _-Tengo que decirte algo Candy-_ me confesó entonces con seriedad – _Sólo que este no es el lugar más adecuado-_

La curiosidad me invadió. Quería saber si lo que buscaba contarme era la razón de su notoria pesadumbre. Me preocupaba tanto. Ansiaba volver a verlo reír a carcajadas a pleno pulmón como cuando compartíamos las tardes en Inglaterra.

 _-Si algo te molesta o te preocupa puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mí y si hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto, te ayudaré_ \- le recalqué pero él únicamente sonrió con un dejo de amargura

- _Lo sé, te lo diré después, ¿está bien? Ahora vamos, tengo otro lugar muy bonito que quiero mostrarte-_ acordó y acto seguido me ofreció galante su brazo para que me tomara de él como en los viejos tiempos, a lo que accedí sin dudar olvidándome por unos momentos del misterio en cuestión debido a lo especial y reconfortante que me resultaba poder caminar así a su lado, como toda una pareja formal.

Nuestro última parada antes de culminar mi día perfecto fue una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ya para entonces estaba decorado el ambiente con motivo de las festividades. La alegría de la Navidad vibraba en el aire y le brindaba al sitio una vistosidad mágica como sacada de las ilustraciones de un libro de cuentos para niños. Me dejé así contagiar de la felicidad que allí se respiraba y por un buen rato dejé de lado todas mis dudas e inquietudes.

Ver a un montón de familias riendo, desde pequeños hasta ancianos tan contentos junto a sus seres queridos me llevó a pensar en la dicha que hubiesen tenido mis amiguitos del Hogar de Pony al estar allí conmigo. Ellos que al igual que yo, jamás sabríamos en realidad lo que era sentir ese calor de afecto familiar genuino pero sin embargo habíamos forjado en la vida lazos más fuertes que los de la sangre, basados en el amor verdadero hacia nuestras maestras y compañeros. De repente tal como me invadiera primero la alegría, me abordó también la nostalgia y Terry lo notó.

El ruido de las cuchillas de sus patines me distrajo de pronto de mis pensamientos al notar que se alejaba de mí tan solo para tomar viada y regresar corriendo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y me cubriera la cara con los brazos asustada, preparándome para el choque. No obstante, supo frenar a raya al tenerme justo enfrente, aprovechando mi sobresalto por haber estado desprevenida para burlárseme. Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa comprensiva como si hubiese adivinado mis anteriores aflicciones y en respuesta me extendió la mano. Una invitación para que me olvidara de todo y solo disfrutara del estar juntos.

Nos quedamos durante unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, sus zafiros contra mis esmeraldas brillando de afecto recíproco a la luz crepuscular, dejándonos sentir con claridad esa conexión innegable que nos unía. Puro Amor.

Tomé su enguantada mano dejando que me condujera hacia el centro de la pista, sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a borrar mi propia tristeza de cualquier forma.

Nos divertimos entonces como niños, zigzagueando y dando vueltas. Terry era un excelente patinador por lo que me dejé guiar por sus habilidades como en un baile. Derrochaba caballerosidad conmigo y ternura en su modo de enseñarme los movimientos adecuados a realizar, mientras me miraba con adoración como si fuese algo precioso y su tacto sobre mi piel era delicado y tímido, como para que yo no llegase a pensar que era un maleducado atrevido. Todo eso me halagaba porque me reiteraba que estaba cuidando de mí y me hacía adorarlo aún más.

Con el anochecer empezó a hacer más frío y no tardó en empezar a nevar. Entendimos así que era hora de buscar refugio aunque por dentro hubiésemos querido que aquella diversión durara más. Él debía volver a su acogedor apartamento y yo retirarme a la pieza de hotel que tenía esperándome.

Terry me llevó en el automóvil hasta mi destino tal como me prometiera, y él mismo sin darme tiempo siquiera de opinar, decidió cargar con mi equipaje a cuestas al bajarnos. Como el aparcamiento quedaba a un extremo de la cuadra para despejar esa avenida tan comercial y atestada de carruajes, comerciantes y transeúntes, caminamos en silencio sobre la nieve el uno junto al otro el tramo que nos faltaba, dándonos cuenta que al final el se nos había ido demasiado rápido y que el montón de momentos felices vividos no nos resultaban suficientes para saciar nuestras almas.

- _Ha sido hermoso pasar este día junto a ti Candy_ \- me confesó Terry una vez estuvimos cerca de la entrada, poco antes de despedirnos.

 _-A mí también me pareció maravilloso… Anhelaba tanto volver a verte_ \- admití ya empezando a echarlo de menos aunque todavía no nos hubiésemos separado.

 _-Estaré aquí mañana a las ocho para llevarte a desayunar_ \- añadió Terry, empezando a subir la escalinata que nos separaba. Asentí y recibí la maleta de sus manos entre mis dedos algo temblorosos por el frío y también por los nervios. Entonces por un instante nuestras pieles debajo de la tela de los guantes se rozaron, disparando aun así chispas de electricidad y haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran intensas, entrelazadas como por la fuerza de un candado. Tan cargadas de tanto que decir.

Me sentí repentinamente muy vulnerable en su presencia por lo que tuve que ser la primera en romper embrujo.

 _-…Buenas noches Terry… te veré mañana_ \- dije esforzándome para quebrar al disimulo el contacto visual

 _-Buenas noches Candy, que duermas bien-_ me deseó él también, una vez más decepcionado de la barrera que yo colocaba entre nosotros. Haciéndome sentir culpable aunque no fuera su intención. Me besó la mano entonces mientras trataba de volver a mirarme a los ojos yo sentía la tensión rugiendo en su interior por romper todo tipo de protocolo para estrecharme entre sus fuertes brazos… tal como yo en el fondo deseaba; aunque no me sentía lo suficiente fuerte para reconocerlo.

Al final el tiempo si nos había cambiado a ambos. Descubrí que yo en su presencia, me había vuelto de algún modo cobarde y él a su vez conmigo se comportaba en extremo cuidadoso y educado en comparación con el rebelde de mis memorias, al que después de todo, extrañaba.

Me retiré antes de que pudiera percibir en mí las ansias escondidas por él. Sólo cuando llegué al otro lado de la puerta giratoria, ya dentro del hotel, me volteé a mirarlo a través del vidrio y él todavía seguía allí, observándome con una mezcla de amor y melancolía. Una forma de decirme en silencio lo que su boca al parecer no podía expresarme, que no quería que regresara a Chicago, que no podía vivir sin mí.

Mis ojos empezaron a nublarse a la vez, a ponerse llorosos. Yo tampoco quería separarme de su lado nunca más, aun cuando sentía de algún modo que una tormenta muy fuerte se avecinaba entre nosotros, pugnando por lastimarnos.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y fue el indicativo para que Terry se decidiera.

Se apresuró de repente, dejándome atónita, a cruzar la puerta y corrió hacia mí impetuoso para encerrarme entre sus brazos, presionando en ese instante sus labios contra los míos en una explosión apasionada.

El momento me resultó impactante pero no por eso menos perfecto. Lo llevaba anhelando en el fondo todo el día y me sentí entonces como dentro de un sueño maravilloso, extraordinario. Podía sentirlo a mi príncipe otra vez. Mis labios habían extrañado tantos los suyos que respondieron de igual forma a su hambriento beso. Quería que supiera cuanto lo amaba.

Su dulce acto terminó por romper todas las barreras, nuestro pudor, nuestro acato a las normas éticas y a las buenas costumbres, nuestra timidez ocasionada por los meses alejados y en ese rato atemporal logramos dejar de lado todo, concentrándonos exclusivamente en nosotros mismos.

Tomándome de la cintura sin separar su deliciosa y cálida boca de la mía, Terry me llevó hacia una pequeña sala aledaña al recibidor para que tuviésemos más privacidad, donde el recepcionista que de seguro se había entretenido siendo testigo de la escena durante algunos minutos, ya no podría vernos. Allí me arrimó con cuidado a una pared aprovechando que para nuestra suerte el lugar se encontraba vacío y me abrazó envolviéndome en su fogosidad ya desenfrenada, al igual que la mía. Dos bombas durante tanto tiempo contenidas.

- _Ven a casa conmigo_ \- me suplicó en voz baja y agitada contra mis labios cuando tuvimos que separarnos un poco por falta de aire. Me sonrojé por su petición mas no podía ya negarme porque también lo quería, todo mi cuerpo lo gritaba, así que asentí y la sonrisa que me devolvió en respuesta resplandeció más que el brillo de la luna.

Él no esperó un segundo pronunciamiento y volvió a tomar mi valija con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a la derecha mía y salimos así de regreso al mundo después de pedirle disculpas al encargado por cancelar la reservación. Dispuestos a vivir sin tapujos nuestro gran idilio.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Atte._

 _Belén_


	4. IV: La primera vez

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. yo solo me doy un tiempo para crear con algunos de ellos historias sin fines de lucro, tratando de otorgarles los finales felices que se merecen.**

 _ **Hola amigas, les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews y su interés en esta historia. Con ustedes dejo otro capítulo. Esta vez inspirado en lo que a mí me hubiese gustado que sucediera durante el reencuentro de nuestros dos rebeldes favoritos en New York.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas apasionadas para público adulto.**_

 _ **Una vez más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Les quiero mucho**_

 _ **Belén**_

 **Capítulo IV:** **La primera vez**

No sé cómo conseguimos llegar de nuevo a su departamento ni como Terry logró concentrarse para conducir en medio del montón de besos que nos dimos durante el camino, cobijados bajo la privacidad de su automóvil.

Al entrar yo estaba nerviosa, consciente de la relevancia que tenía lo que había aceptado. Sin embargo no me sentía arrepentida. Yo a esas alturas ya era una mujer hecha y derecha después de todo, con una carrera, un trabajo y que sabía lo que quería. Estaba por lo tanto apta para tomar cualquier decisión y en mi vida no concebía un futuro sin él.

Lo quería a Terry todo para mí. Su amor, su atención, su tiempo, su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad tan desmedida por nadie. Aquello era parte de la magia que él producía en mi ser.

Durante los eternos meses que permaneciéramos separados había anhelado que nuestro reencuentro fuese así de dulce y aunque en algún momento, yo misma debido a mis principios había intentado restringir las cosas, el destino se estaba encargando de convertir mi oculto deseo en realidad.

Una vez en la sala, me acerqué a la ventana a contemplar el vecindario iluminado por los faroles en la noche invernal, intentando apaciguar al apreciar el paisaje un poco los latidos corazón. Terry en tanto se encargaba de encender algunas luces y la calefacción para protegernos del frío, aunque en el fondo ambos sabíamos que esto último ni siquiera hubiese hecho falta pues para ello bastábamos los dos.

En el reflejo del cristal de la ventana le vi poco después desabrocharse la chaqueta y retirarse los guantes, pendiente en todo momento de mí y en cuanto por timidez y vergüenza yo no pude continuar manteniéndole fija la mirada, escuché que dejaba aquellas prendas caer al suelo.

Le sentí entonces acercarse despacio a mis espaldas para con cuidado empezar por tocarme los hombros, preocupándose a la vez por depositar besos a lo largo de mi cuello o en mis mejillas, incentivando mi excitación al tiempo que sus manos en un principio de un proceder delicado comenzaban a tomar mayor confianza y se deslizaban en caricias sensuales por mi cintura y mi vientre, desabotonándome en el trayecto el abrigo para retirármelo. Cerré mis ojos comenzando a hiperventilar.

Mis días fértiles no llegarían hasta dentro de una semana, como buena enfermera precavida que se informara sobre el tema antes de viajar, lo sabía, lo cual me dejaba un margen de tranquilidad de iniciarme en el sexo. No obstante, aquello no me salvaba de estar media tensa, como un violín nuevo a la espera de que lo aprendiera a tocar su dueño. Algo a lo que le hice frente repitiéndome que lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarme llevar por la pasión de Terry, el joven que amaba y aquello terminaría disminuyendo mi miedo y nerviosismo.

Con ansiedad y curiosidad me di entonces el valor de voltearme hacia él, que enseguida advirtiendo el deseo dentro de mis ojos, buscó mi boca para devorarla en fogosos besos, encerrándome a la vez en un intenso abrazo.

Lo percibía igual o más emocionado que yo. Era maravilloso poder experimentar por fin libremente ese montón de sensaciones sin reprimirnos, poder empezar a explorar en lo llamado _"prohibido"_ habiendo dejado de lado las limitaciones que expusieran nuestras propias conciencias.

Sin romper el contacto, Terry me levantó con agilidad para sentarme sobre su escritorio cerca de allí, de donde barrió con el brazo en su premura los libros y guiones que tenía encima, los cuales cayeron abiertos y sin importancia sobre la alfombra dejándome saber que yo era más importante en su vida que la propia profesión a la que se dedicaba. Un punto que me conmovió profundamente.

Acariciándome el rostro luego de besarme tanto, me miró con dulzura como solicitándome permiso para continuar y en respuesta bajando mi mirada a su blanca camisa entreabierta en la parte superior, me atreví a deslizar mis manos sobre su fornido pecho que sentía tan agitado bajo mi tacto, otorgándole de ese modo la autorización que buscaba. Con un suspiro, entonces empezó de inmediato a desabotonar mi blusa, al tiempo que yo me atrevía a hacer lo mismo con su camisa y al notar mi impaciencia, con una sonrisa él mismo me ayudó.

En cuanto nuestras prendas superiores cayeron a excepción de mi corsé, Terry procedió a inclinarse un poco para quitarme los zapatos, después sus varoniles manos se deslizaron sobre mi falda, subiéndola lentamente mientras se daba el tiempo en el trayecto de acariciar mis piernas hasta dejarlas al descubierto y se acercó hacia mí en busca de mi calor en tanto yo le permitía posicionarse en medio de ellas.

Volvimos a abrazarnos, dichosos de sentir nuestros cuerpos conociéndose.

Terry depositó cálidos besos sobre mi hombro izquierdo al igual que en mi cuello y fue descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de mis senos, logrando hacerme sentir hambrienta de él y provocando que arqueara mi torso hacia su boca para facilitarse el acceso, todo mientras percibía sus manos subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mis brazos o acariciando mi espalda.

 _-Tu piel es tan suave-_ me susurró antes de que nuestras bocas volvieran a encontrarse. Pronto nos hizo falta el aire y nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron hasta volverse suaves gemidos. Con mi mano colocada sobre sus recios pectorales podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón.

- _¿Estás lista?-_ me preguntó en medio de una corta pausa y segura, asentí. Al segundo siguiente, Terry me tomó de nuevo en sus brazos, esta vez para llevarme a su habitación.

Nuestro afán era tan desesperado que volvimos a besarnos y no paramos durante todo el corto trayecto. Una vez en la alcoba caímos sobre la cama cobijados por la oscuridad, donde en medio de caricias cada vez más atrevidas, logramos extraviarnos mutuamente en una burbuja de deliciosa felicidad.

Sus labios iban y venían por mi cuerpo grabándose a fuego en mi piel pero el momento que nunca olvidaré fue cuando al desatarme el corsé y bajarlo, descubrió mis virginales senos, contemplándolos como si se tratasen de algo maravilloso que durante mucho tiempo hubiese ansiado conocer. Por ello con suma delicadeza, cuando yo por vergüenza en una reacción espontánea me los cubrí con los brazos, me acarició los costados con ternura, haciendo que dejara caer mis defensas y me expusiera al encuentro de sus dedos, accediendo con gusto a que me moldeara con sus manos.

 _-Está bien, no te cohíbas. Eres preciosa_ \- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, antes de debruzarse extasiado pero con sutileza a probar mis cimas como si se tratasen de deliciosos dulces. Cerré mis ojos ante el remolino de sensaciones que esto me ocasionó, apretando su larga cabellera entre mis manos, estremeciéndome, permitiéndome por primera vez gemir.

Minutos después, sin darme cuenta de en qué momento desapareciera el resto de nuestra ropa, yacíamos ambos desnudos piel contra piel. Lo advertí por la frescura un poco gélida que se cernía sobre mí ni bien él se apartaba un poco. Entonces bajo la tenue luz pública que ingresaba por la ventana, pude admirar por fin su cuerpo tal como dios lo trajera al mundo y debo decir que superó mis expectativas. No me había equivocado en mis ensoñaciones. Todo él era bello, similar a un ángel pero sin alas o a alguna de esas esculturas griegas cinceladas de héroes míticos que hay en los museos. Hermoso y fuerte, y lo más increíble de todo es que era mío o fue como lo sentí en esos momentos que nunca olvidaré. Yo también quería pertenecerle, con cada fibra de mi ser.

Como entendiendo mi anhelo, Terry se posicionó con cuidado entre mis piernas en una postura que me acomodaba a su cuerpo, inclinándose luego sobre mí a acariciarme el rostro y despejarme el flequillo de mi frente con ternura para que me mantuviera tranquila.

 _-Confía en mí_ \- me susurró mirándome a los ojos con los suyos de azul inmensidad turbios de ansias de amar, terminando de alejar con ello todos los miedos que todavía me quedaban. Asentí, por lo que él inmediatamente miró hacia abajo entre nosotros, buscando colocarse de forma adecuada en mi entrada y poco después entrelazó sus manos en las mías, anunciándome que lo mejor estaba por dar inicio.

Teniendo empero, consideración de mis inexpertas circunstancias, procedió a penetrarme despacio, intentando hacerme el menor daño posible. Sollocé un poco ante la presión del ente extraño pugnando por ingresar en mí pero me aferré a su espalda, cerrando los ojos. Me abandoné a su vigor, a su experiencia, puesto que de algún modo sabía que no era la " _primera vez"_ para él, más en esos momentos no quería pensar en aquello, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería que me hiciera suya, quería perderme en su fornido cuerpo y en el calor de su alma, develar todos sus secretos a la hora de amar. Quería que me instruyera de sus conocimientos porque esa sería la única forma en que podría perdonarle que a diferencia mía no fuera virgen.

Mordí despacio su hombro ahogando un grito al sentirle traspasar mi himen y boqueé de inmediato en busca de aire, más Terry supo socorrerme con desesperados besos hasta que fuera menguando el dolor. Fue paciente mientras esperaba, borrando con sus cálidos labios las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, al igual que con sus fuertes abrazos logró desviar el asomo inevitable de remordimiento por hacer lo indebido que de repente me empezó a atacar.

- _Todo está bien, te amo. Voy a cuidarte siempre mi Candy, siempre_ \- me dijo en voz muy baja mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio dentro de mí. Me tranquilicé lo más que pude, optando por dejar que las cosas fluyeran, concentrándome sólo en el sensual vaivén de su cuerpo, hasta que minutos más tarde como por una misteriosa y antigua magia, mi incomodidad anterior comenzó a transformarse en un desconocido y abrasador placer, que me envolvió de la manera más cautivante que sintiera en la vida. Busqué por lo tanto en necesidad su boca, cual manantial de ambrosía y él me respondió llenándome de los más apasionados besos, que luego se encargó de deslizar también por todo mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo, disminuyendo al apartarse un poco el deleite pero no por ello la excitación.

Con sus labios y sus caricias le rindió tributo a toda mi humanidad durante un rato, logrando deshacer hasta mi último vestigio de pudor, haciéndome disfrutar el encuentro sexual y consiguiendo por último que me arqueara a su disposición al hacerme presa de nuevo de sus embates. Me haló de las caderas entonces para acercarme más a sí y le rodeé con mis piernas al sentirlo de una embestida profunda, que me robó un gimoteo, hundirse por completo en mí. Aquello sin embargo me sirvió para que volviera a abrazarme, mientras me instaba a que le siguiera el ritmo en ese lento pero delirante baile, en el que yo podía deleitarme a la vez escuchando su respiración agitada en mi oído así como el acelerado sonido de su corazón.

Pronto nos acoplamos tan bien en nuestra danza corporal que llegó un punto en que quisimos gritar.

 _-Te amo Candy, te amo-_ le escuché decir con la voz entrecortada, poniendo más énfasis en su tarea, acelerando sus movimientos mientras le veía cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios con fuerza, encerrando en sus puños la sábana y juntando su frente a la mía. Era tan delicioso saber que estaba así por mi causa, que era yo la culpable de esos arrebatos en él. Con su pasión consiguió llevarme hacia una insospechada región de la dicha que no sabía que existía y pude así percibir como el inmenso placer volvía a reclamarnos con la fuerza de una ola, esta vez a los dos por igual. Lo noté en Terry por su mirada de éxtasis perdida en la mía y en el abrazo que entonces me dio como queriendo que nos fundiésemos en uno solo.

El roce de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos sumado a la fricción de nuestros húmedos sexos, que a esas alturas era insoportable, nos llevó a desfallecer al ser alcanzados por ese tsunami.

Algo explotó en mi interior como fuegos artificiales, haciendo que una marea de gozo se desbordara por mis poros, de la cual sobreviví al arañarle de la emoción sin querer la espalda y él con la cara escondida en mi cuello, con un último y fuerte movimiento que me hizo cimbrar todo el cuerpo, se estremeció abandonándose jadeante sobre mí.

En ese momento me sentí como una mujer completa, había tenido la mejor experiencia de mi vida junto con el hombre que amaba. Fue como si hubiese nacido para vivir ese fantástico instante.

Con ojos dilatados, Terry y yo nos contemplamos al empezar a apaciguarnos, ubicándonos de costado el uno frente al otro, todavía tratando de convencernos que lo que acababa de suceder era real.

* * *

Le había dicho que lo amaba poco antes de quedarme dormida y Terry besando con fervor mi mejilla me había agradecido al oído por confiar en él.

 _-Eres maravillosa_ \- sus dulces palabras me arrullaron tanto como el jugueteo de su mano en mi cabello – _Gracias Pecosa por este regalo que me has dado, te prometo que no me detendré hasta llevarte al altar… sin importarme los obstáculos que haya en el camino por superar. Te amo tanto…-_

Aún soñolienta, me pareció que hablaba con sinceridad. Me sentí segura a su lado, aun cuando me resultara un tanto extraño que mencionara dificultades en nuestra relación pues se suponía que a esas alturas ya las habíamos superado todas, no obstante asentí muy cansada, dejándole saber que aceptaba su promesa. Entonces totalmente satisfecha y considerándome de algún modo una mujer nueva, experimentada, la mujer en que él me había transformado, me acurruqué a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	5. V: Entrega total

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestados en esencia para jugar a crear historias con ellos, brindándoles los finales felices que se merecen, porque soñar al fin y al cabo no cuesta nada.**

 _Hola amigas, cómo están! vengo aquí a dejarles otro capi de esta historia, pero antes quiero agradecerles de corazón a Gagamigrandchester, Skarllet, Thay, Lizeth951 y Lively Jin por sus reviews. Su apoyo es muy importante para mí. También agradezco a todos quienes siguen esta historia en cualquier parte del mundo en que estén._

 _Bueno, ahora sí respecto a este nuevo capítulo, les advierto que es tan apasionado como el anterior porque creo firmemente que nuestros rebeldes se lo merecen por todo lo que sufrieron en la historia original y por ello, así mismo les anticipo que antes de que estalle el gran problema que se esconde en la conciencia de Terry, va a haber otras escenas subiditas de tono.  
_

 _Yo por lo general cuando se trata de redactar lemmons trato de que queden suaves para que no parezcan muy vulgares, sin embargo en el capi siguiente a este, que va a hacer alusión en una pequeña parte al pasado de Terry, sí hay unas escenas un tanto más fuertes, entonces quería preguntarles si no se incomodan en que lo suba tal como fue concebido o prefieren que lo edite un poco para que no cambie más de tonalidad la trama (de rojo carmesí a rojo vino, ustedes entienden jejeje) pero eso sí, sin variar la emotividad del asunto. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y recuerden que esta es una historia hecha por una fan para otras fans =).  
_

 _¡Un abrazo a todas y muchísimas gracias por leer!_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contenido apto para mayores de edad_

 **Capítulo V:** **Entrega total**

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana antes que clareara el alba, arropada por un grueso cobertor y entre sabanas limpias. Terry se había ocupado de cambiar aquellas en las que nos amáramos, mientras dormía. También se había preocupado de ponerme su camisa, protegiéndome del frío, algo que yo ni siquiera había notado al estar totalmente exhausta después de todas las actividades de ese intenso día cargado de emociones… y en especial por la manera en que había llegado a su fin.

Sus detalles me sorprendieron y enternecieron. Me arrebujé por ello en la suave tela de mi nueva vestimenta, sonriendo llena de ilusión y sonrojo, contenta de percibir que olía a él.

No se encontraba en la habitación por lo que escuché con atención para tratar de percibir sus pasos proviniendo de la sala o la cocina, más el sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera al llenarla, me sirvió de claro indicio para saber que ya se encontraba alistándose para hacerle frente a un nuevo día. Me levanté por lo tanto sigilosa y con ganas de jugar, dispuesta a sorprenderlo. Todavía me embargaba esa sensación de incredulidad por todo lo que sucediera la noche anterior y así mismo aún me perduraba una felicidad inmensa en el alma, por saber que habíamos conseguido dar un gran paso que marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, así que descalza logré colarme dentro sin que Terry se diera cuenta. Estaba tan feliz y enamorada que a esas alturas ya no sabía bien a donde se habían ido mis inhibiciones.

Le encontré recostado en la tina con los ojos cerrados y me tomó varios segundos dejar de admirar su vigoroso cuerpo relajándose entre la espuma. Mi nerviosismo o torpeza por lo mismo hizo que sin querer al apoyarme en el mesón del lavabo moviera con el codo un frasco de espuma de afeitar y él advirtió de inmediato mi presencia.

 _-Candy…-_ reparó en mí con una mirada de sorpresa, ante lo cual yo ruborizada como tonta no supe por un instante que hacer.

 _-¿Boo?-_ expresé con una sonrisa de aprieto y él se rió en voz baja de mi azoramiento, no obstante pronto noté que su diversión se transformaba en deseo y sin romper el sublime contacto de sus bellos ojos con los míos se movió en el agua acercándose al lado donde yo me encontraba y me extendió la mano… a lo que correspondí como presa de un hechizo.

Con cuidado y galanura, me ayudó entonces a ingresar en la bañera, pero antes de sumergirme en el agua tibia, decidí quitarme primero su camisa, sin importarme ya exponerle por completo mi desnudez a plena luz. Ya no me resultaba difícil vencer la vergüenza cuando me contemplaba como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo. Disfruté por lo tanto de su sensual escrutinio por todo mi cuerpo mientras me desabrochaba la prenda para dejarla caer sobre la alfombra y me agaché luego despacio hasta quedar frente a él, que me recibió ansioso entre sus brazos.

 _-Eres tan bella-_ me elogió atrayéndome junto a su cuerpo y volteándome de la cintura para que quedara mi espalda apoyada en su recio pecho.

Muy cómoda en esa cariñosa postura y sintiéndome más que nunca segura, protegida y amada me dediqué a jugar con la espuma, arropándome con ella, algo que quizá Terry encontró tierno porque enseguida me abrazó muy fuerte.

 _-Vas a volverme loco Tarzán Pecosa-_ susurró en mi oído mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja, despertando con ello la estimulación de mis partes erógenas. Hubiese protestado en otra situación por ese apelativo que no me gustaba para nada pero entonces sus labios se encargaron de hacerme guardar silencio y de aliviar cualquier contrariedad.

– _Nunca superaré mi adicción por ti_ \- me dijo con la excitación clamándole en la voz en tanto sus manos mojadas buscaban mis senos para entretenerse con ellos, acariciándolos, estrujándolos, haciéndome jadear y cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que sus dedos a la vez pellizcaban mis pezones logrando que se irguieran preparados para el amor. Una de sus manos exploradoras descendió entonces por mis valles hasta hundirse en mi entrepierna bajo el agua provocándome enseguida un estremecimiento. Terry besó mi mejilla para calmarme.

- _Está bien, no te asustes. Tendré mucho cuidado_ -

Su dulzura hizo que volteara mi rostro hacia él, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la valentía para continuar explorando en lo desconocido y él dispuesto a socorrerme no perdió la oportunidad de reclamar mis labios en un demandante beso que me liberó a la larga de mis tensiones, terminando de encender mi volcán interior. Encontró así con su mano mi monte de venus junto al punto exacto que al tocarlo era capaz de hacerme desfallecer y travieso, lo apretó entre sus dedos.

Boqueé por falta de aire mientras Terry apasionado me sujetaba más contra sí sin dejar de besar mi mejilla y de acariciarme el pecho y aquello solo despertó aún más mis ganas de pertenecerle, de volver a sentirlo dentro de mí, por lo que desconociéndome a mí misma, asombrándome de que mi cuerpo respondiera a su toque como si tuviese mentalidad propia y pudiese emitir destellos eléctricos, me volteé hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente, entonces mi boca sedienta de besos buscó de inmediato la suya y mi demanda fue atendida con fogosidad. Nuestras lenguas se enfrascaron de nuevo en una danza erótica de tradición inmemorial y de ese modo, volviendo a deleitarme en sus labios, me acomodé yo misma a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, dando el primer paso para probar una posición nueva en el arte de amar.

Terry me miró con adoración, embelesado, sumiso, a la expectativa de mi siguiente accionar y yo sabía que lo que quisiera hacerle, me lo permitiría. Eso de alguna forma me hacía sentir poderosa, orgullosa de tener su cuerpo y su corazón, de ser la causante de ponerlo así.

 _-Soy tuyo_ \- me dijo encerrándome entre sus brazos, sonriéndome de esa forma tan adorablemente atractiva que me volvía loca.

Acariciando sus fornidos pectorales entonces, llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros, donde me apoyé ligeramente al juntarme a su cuerpo, consiguiendo con ello un delicioso roce que ponía en total contacto nuestros sexos al igual que nuestros pechos y con lo que decidí torturarlo un poco para mi entretenimiento, devolviéndole su anterior travesura con otra. Ojo por ojo, tal como acostumbraba al vengarme de las mofas y jugarretas que me hacía en el colegio. Comencé por lo tanto a frotarme contra él sin permitirle aún entrar, regocijándome de ser yo quien tuviese ahora el control y lo vi para mi entera satisfacción estremecerse debajo de mí, cerrar los ojos, sujetarse de los bordes de la tina y echar la cabeza hacia atrás en medio de suspiros. Disfruté al máximo esos instantes.

Cuando recuperó su autocontrol, con la mirada inflamada de deseo volvió a encerrarme en sus brazos, desesperado por profundizar el encuentro y con sus caricias deslizándose por mi espalda, acercó mi torso hacia él sin contenerse más de adorar mis juveniles senos con su boca, donde como un bebé se mantuvo durante un rato envolviéndome de dulzura y de ese romanticismo que guardaba en su interior, que no siempre demostraba pero que yo conocía mejor que nadie.

Sabiendo que estaba más que listo para comenzar el juego, permití que me incorporara sobre mis rodillas para que pudiera enfilar su miembro en mi entrada vaginal y así despacio, mientras me sostenía de las caderas, me direccionó para que me dejara caer suavemente en él.

Un gemido de incomodidad se escapó de mis labios al sentirle penetrarme, al no acostumbrarme todavía del todo a sentirlo en mí y un furioso rubor me delató, más él mirándome con dulzura, acariciando mis mejillas y el resto de mi cuerpo, supo con creces librarme de la tensión.

Me resultaba increíble como nuestros cuerpos desnudos se acoplaban tan bien cuales piezas de rompecabezas, como él con el tamaño y grosor de su pene podía ingresar en mi pequeña cavidad. El universo era un misterio pero la fisiología de los amantes al entrelazarse era perfecta.

Terry empezó a moverse entonces lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarme, pendiente en todo momento de mi condición de recién iniciada en la sexualidad, no obstante con su gentil proceder me condujo poco a poco a esa gloria del placer que experimentara al finalizar nuestra noche anterior, de la cual corría el riesgo de volverme adicta.

Sus embestidas en un inicio suaves fueron variando de magnitud al compás de nuestros apasionados besos con el pasar de los minutos y pronto me encontré queriendo más, ansiosa por volver el contacto aún más intenso así que empecé a moverme por igual. Su calor embotó mis sentidos afinándolos y me aferré a él. Nuestra entrega fue total. En medio de nuestros gemidos, sentí en un mágico momento como si un fuego místico nos abrazara, devorándonos, consumiéndonos. Mis paredes vaginales se estrecharon, se comprimieron a su alrededor y en su respiración agitada comprendí que también estaba llegando al límite. Unos cuantos movimientos adicionales y juntos conseguimos alcanzar esa potente explosión de ensueño capaz de liberar nuestros espíritus al infinito por unos momentos.

Permanecimos abrazados luego, casi desfallecidos, apoyados el uno en el otro mientras nuestros corazones parecían latir al unísono al igual que nuestros cuerpos y cuando la plena racionalidad volvió a nosotros, nos separamos tan solo un poco para mirarnos a los ojos, vidriosos en ambos casos de la emoción. Dos amantes bendecidos en esa perfecta intimidad. Terry entonces besó con ímpetu mi frente, abrazándome y limpiando mis lágrimas, porque en algún momento que no supe, empecé a llorar.

Durante ese segundo encuentro tuve la maravillosa sensación de estar llena por completo no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

* * *

Después de enjuagarnos, Terry me sacó cargada de la bañera, me cubrió con una toalla y luego me llevó cargada de nuevo hasta la habitación, haciéndome reír, donde colocándome después en la cama, entre bromas y cosquillas él mismo se encargó de secarme y vestirme.

Me deleité contemplando la desnudez de su cuerpo de Adonis que ahora era solo mío mientras también se arreglaba y sin más mis ganas de entregarme volvieron a aparecer, lo que le dejé saber al asirle de los bordes de la camisa cuando se la pusiera, atrayéndolo en un beso. No obstante, Terry debía terminar de alistarse para asistir al ensayo de la obra a punto de estrenarse, no podía faltar.

 _-No vayas hoy-_ le pedí en una pequeña súplica de mentira pues sabía que no dejaría de lado su responsabilidad, ya que el Terrence que había encontrado en New York parecía ser muy diferente del holgazán que conociera en Londres. La llegada de la madurez le había atacado.

 _-No hay nada que quisiera más mi amor pero no puedo postergar el ensayo, lo sabes-_ me explicó enculillándose frente a mí al tiempo que me arreglaba con cariño el desordenado y húmedo flequillo de mi cabello.

 _-Lo sé, eres la estrella principal_ \- proferí resignada, bajando mi mirada con una expresión de niña triste. Sonándome aquello aún de mi propia boca realmente increíble aunque fuese real.

- _Sí, pero sin embargo te prometo que regresaré temprano para que los dos podamos seguir disfrutando de estas delicias que nos depara la vida conyugal-_ se encargó de añadir Terry para animarme, robándome otro beso.

- _Pues contaré las horas hasta que suceda. Me harás mucha falta-_ me atreví a decirle colocando mis brazos sobre sus hombros, permitiéndome ser coqueta.

- _Y tú a mí mi bella aprendiz- me_ contestó con una media sonrisa llena de sensualidad, ocasionando esta vez sin saber por qué con esa frase que me sonrojara un poco, aún después de todo lo que habíamos hecho y de lo que yo todavía quería. Él como respuesta a mi natural reacción, soltó una carcajada que encima me hizo ruborizar aún más y por poco me impulsó a alejarme de allí ya indispuesta por su burla, sólo que previendo mi escape se arrodilló bien en el suelo para retenerme y poder así atraparme en otro beso, el último de esa mañana.

 _-Por favor Candy siéntete libre de ir y venir por ésta, ahora tu casa, o de salir a caminar si lo deseas. Te hará bien para que no te aburras, pero procura eso sí abrigarte bien. Tengo dinero en el fondo del primer cajón de la cómoda, puedes usarlo si lo necesitas, desde ahora lo mío es también tuyo. Sabes que si pudiera te llevaría conmigo pero en el teatro el Director posee ciertas reglas, de las que ya estás al tanto. Sin embargo, te prometo que trataré de venir más temprano y así tendremos tiempo de hablar_ … _hay algo… que debo conversar contigo…-_ Al comenzar a hablar lo había hecho animadamente pero al terminar adoptó seriedad en su semblante, alarmándome.

- _¿Es algo malo?-_ mi parte curiosa quiso saber, consciente de que se referiría por fin a esa preocupación que lo aquejaba. La cual yo misma había conseguido dejar de lado y olvidar por unos momentos, debido a nuestros arrebatos de pasión. Terry no respondió, sólo esquivó mi mirada, pensativo.

 _-Es algo grave, ¿no es así?-_ insistí

- _…No tanto… nada me parece grave si tú estás aquí_ \- me contestó entonces tomando mis manos entre las suyas y besándolas, brindándome junto a ello una tenue sonrisa que sin embargo no le llegó a los ojos, pero lo curioso fue que en medio de sus pupilas azules me pareció notar un brillo de esperanza luchando contra su tristeza. Algo que me dejó saber que fuese lo que fuese, estaba encarándolo y de ser el caso, batallando con ello. Enfrentando a la vida de lleno, como acostumbraba. Luego apoyando su mano en su rodilla y resignado a comenzar su día, se levantó. Yo permanecí en la cama observándole mientras le veía acercarse a la puerta.

- _Simplemente quiero acordar que no te irás de aquí sin un anillo puesto en tu dedo-_ agregó de repente sorprendiéndome y a pesar de que sentí una vez más que no me estaba contando toda la verdad, me contenté con sus palabras.

 _-Ok-_ accedí ilusionada, levantándome a abrazarlo.

* * *

Tenía una semana de permiso para pasar junto a Terry y no pensaba desaprovecharla, por eso ni bien se fue al teatro me puse a trabajar en la mejor manera de sorprenderlo para cuando regresara en la tarde. Quería que supiera lo importante que era para mí.

Esa mañana como tuve el departamento para mí sola, me esmeré en arreglarlo para que notara la diferencia de su anterior vivienda de soltero a la de un hombre comprometido.

" _Comprometidos_ " la palabra sola, a la que debía empezar a acostumbrarme, me producía una gran emoción. Constituía el primer paso hacia el futuro feliz que tanto había soñado para los dos. Me llenaba de dicha.

Ya lo había decidido. Volvería a Chicago pero sería tan solo por pocos días. Los que tendría que ocupar en presentar mi renuncia al hospital y viajar después al Hogar de Pony a contarles a la Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y los niños mis buenas nuevas, mi resolución de mudarme a New York hasta que llegara la fecha de mi boda. A sabiendas que mis maestras terminarían por aceptarla aunque no les agradase del todo en un principio y gradualmente se alegrarían de que fuese a encontrar mi destino, mi final feliz, aunque de una manera moderna a la que no estuviesen acostumbradas. También aprovecharía para reunirme con mis amigos, Annie, Stear y Archie a quienes no volvería a ver en varios meses, y le escribiría así mismo a Patty poniéndola al tanto de todo. Los iba a echar tanto de menos. Pero sobre todo iba a extrañar muchísimo a Albert; mi mejor amigo y casi mi hermano, a quien yo cuidaba en casa por su estado amnésico después de que por azares del destino llegara entre los heridos de un accidente ferroviario al mismo hospital donde yo trabajara. _Albert…_ quien era la persona que me había dado su bendición antes de viajar y quien sabía además sería el principal en alegrarse de nuestra unión.

Aunque no recordaba a Terry, Albert estaba al tanto de que habían sido buenos amigos en Londres porque yo se lo había contado, y después el propio Terry me ayudó en su recuperación enviándole también cartas, narrándole pasajes de sus aventuras para así incentivarle a rememorar. Los médicos decían que su amnesia no duraría para siempre y Albert a esas alturas ya había aprendido bien a desenvolverse en la vida aún en su condición, por lo que cediéndole por completo el departamento que alquilábamos juntos, consideraba que podría arreglárselas bien sin mí. Pero eso sí, no iba a dejar Illinois sin antes pedirle de favor a los chicos, quienes también eran sus amigos, que lo ayudaran si lo necesitaba, que le cuidaran (sin que él se diera cuenta claro, porque no iba a estar de acuerdo) y le visitaran a menudo. Y por último, no iba a irme sin convencerlo a él de que aceptara ser mi padrino de bodas. Esa era mi primordial misión.

Era curioso pensar que iba a dejar de vivir junto a un hombre con el que no tenía relación marital, pero por lo que aun así me había ganado grandes críticas, para irme a vivir en otra ciudad con otro, esta vez en concubinato real, aunque fuese por lo pronto. Era algo para ser señalada toda la vida y sin embargo, no me importaba. Si una vez lo había soportado, era capaz de volver a hacerlo.

Con nuestra temporal " _unión libre_ " al fin y al cabo, no íbamos a hacerle mal a nadie y nadie tenía que en ello inmiscuirse. Quizá nos iríamos en parte en contra de los buenos principios de la sociedad, que consideraban pecado la convivencia extramatrimonial pero eran nuestras vidas, sobre las que no teníamos que explicarle nada a nadie. Aparte de que Terry y yo nunca habíamos sido de los acostumbrados a acatar siempre las reglas y menos todavía al encontrarlas absurdas. Adicional a esto, dicha modalidad conyugal en las parejas se estaba poniendo en boga, lo había escuchado comentar a los pacientes en el hospital… la época de la liberación femenina estaba en aumento y eso era algo muy bueno.

En resumen, planificando todo respecto a mi decisión, estimaba que me tomarían no más de dos semanas en poner todos mis asuntos personales en orden y estaba lista para empezar con ello. Con la aceptación de todos podría mudarme tranquila a empezar mi nueva vida hasta que llegara el ansiado día acordado de mi feliz unión con Terry en lo legal y lo espiritual. Esperaba por ende que ambos pudiésemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre todo esa misma noche… Más el pensar en lo que quería decirme me estaba devanando los sesos… Solo esperaba que no fuese algo malo. Confiaba ciegamente en él y en que no me ocultaría algo de gravedad relevante a menos que lo tuviese bajo su total control…

Prefiriendo dejar aquellas meditaciones para después, para no amargarme el día, me encargué de cocinar algo delicioso para tenerle cuando llegara. Había leído alguna vez en una revista la frase de que _"el amor entra por la boca_ ", y era algo que tenía presente. Era un punto a mi favor además que me encantase cocinar.

Una vez que tuve el banquete listo y separado en el guarda frío para mantenerlo fresco hasta que dieran las cinco y el joven inquilino del apartamento estuviera de regreso ( _mi novio, mi prometido_ ), bajé a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal como él mismo me lo recomendara.

Me entretuve bastante observando las vitrinas de las tiendas cercanas e ingresando a cotizar precios de la ropa o artículos que me gustaran, pues aunque había puesto a mi disposición sus ahorros personales por si los necesitaba, no pensaba comprar nada sin antes consultarle. Me abstraje al final tanto en mi paseo, que las horas se me pasaron volando y cuando dieron las cuatro y media, me dirigí presurosa hacia el Teatro Strandford, a pocas cuadras de allí, con la intención de sorprenderlo. Y lo logré.

Los ojos de Terry se agrandaron de la impresión al verme afuera del edificio esperando por él. Iba saliendo junto a Maurice, quien nos miró a ambos con picardía, siendo testigo de nuestro embeleso y de seguro intuyendo además lo que ocurría a esas alturas entre nosotros.

Una grande, sincera y encantadora sonrisa iluminó entonces el rostro de mi amor dejándome saber que estaba feliz de verme. Tan feliz al punto de terminar por saltar las escalinatas finales del inmueble para lanzarse a abrazarme con efusividad, haciéndome girar. Sorprendiéndome así también a mí.

 _-Se los ve felices chicos_ \- dijo Maurice sonriendo

 _-¡Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida!_ \- corroboró Terry sosteniéndome de la cintura y como buena prueba besó mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. Como ya se me había vuelto una costumbre.

- _Hasta mañana muchachos-_ se despidió Maurice moviendo la cabeza con diversión, pensando quizás que parecíamos un par de locos incorregibles hechos en definitiva a la medida el uno del otro.

 _-Hasta mañana hermano_ \- profirió Terry alegre, levantándome del suelo en su agarre como si fuese una muñeca que no pesara nada.

Entre risas nos despedimos de él, que siguió observándonos con entretenimiento al alejarse. Con caballerosidad Maurice me hizo una inclinación de cabeza y yo me despedí de la mano mientras Terry llevándome de la cintura me conducía también lejos de allí.

* * *

Tomados de la mano, entre cortos pasos, besos disimulados a espaldas de la gente y muchas risas, llegamos hasta el Central Park cubierto de nieve, donde cuidando de no resbalarnos, nos adentramos corriendo, contentos de tenernos el uno al otro, de habernos encontrado en el mundo y de ser libres para amarnos como quisiéramos.

Prueba de ello fue que en cuanto llegamos a un lugar cobijado por varios árboles y lo suficientemente solo, nos desbordamos a besarnos con pasión.

 _-Me hiciste tanta falta Pecosa durante estas horas. Te extrañé tanto_ \- Terry después de algunos minutos y sin dejar de acariciarme los brazos, prácticamente gruñó contra mis labios

 _-Tú también a mí, fue casi una tortura_ \- esbocé a la vez sin poder apartar mis manos de sus hombros y de su cuello

 _-¿Qué hiciste mientras tanto para no aburrirte?_ \- mi rebelde favorito quiso saber

 _-Uhm… andar por allí, pero me resultó aburrido sin ti-_ respondí sin complicarme, abrazándolo

 _-Pues esta noche me encargaré de entretenerte_ \- me expresó él de manera seductora, provocándome un estremecimiento de erotismo en la anticipación

 _-Será mi modo de compensarte por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola_ \- añadió juntando su frente a la mía mientras el vapor de nuestros alientos helados se confundía.

 _-Y el mío por dormirme demasiado pronto ayer_ \- contesté. Terry en respuesta me estrechó muy fuerte, haciendo que quedara de puntillas porque era más alto que yo. Tal como cuando me besara por primera vez, casi levantándome del suelo.

 _-Lo dices en serio, te tomaré la palabra-_ esbozó con una sonrisa

 _-Tendré en cuenta eso_ \- acordé aceptando el reto en resumidas cuentas indecoroso, por lo que con ganas de jugar volví a inclinarme hacia él para besarlo permitiendo que tomara bríos y empezara a emocionarse. Así cuando lo sentí lo suficiente excitado, lo aparté de mí de improviso, disfrutando de su cara de estupefacción durante pocos segundos y entonces sacándole la lengua, eché a correr incitándole a que me alcanzara.

 _-¡Ven aquí pequeña revoltosa!-_ me gritó riendo y saliendo enseguida detrás mío a través del parque, solo que gracias a mis piernas de gacela pude vanagloriarme de darle una buena carrera hasta el departamento.

Pude escuchar mi corazón rebosando de alegría durante todo el camino, se sentía libre e inflamado de dicha, correspondido. Yo me sentía libre y amada. Confiaba en que el destino a partir de allí solo nos deparara felicidad.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _Moonlight86_


	6. VI: Una semana junto a ti

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. A mí solo me gusta tomarlos prestaditos a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro con finales felices.**

 _ **¡Hola chicas! Les traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que como recompensa por haberme demorado una semana en actualizar es un poco más largo que los demás. Como ustedes lo pidieron no lo censuré y dejé las escenas tal como fueron ideadas originalmente. Pero eso sí les ADVIERTO que son un poco fuertes, como ya dijimos antes para personas de criterio formado.  
**_

 _ **Antes de continuar quiero agradecerles de forma muy especial a Skarllet Northman, Liss69, Airun Grandchester, Lizeth951, Nekito1, Dereka, Pati, GagamiGrandchester, Pamze, Magad Vidal y Sarita San (Por favor si me olvido de alguien, discúlpenmen) por dejarmes sus reviews y favs, su interés y opiniones son muy importantes para mí. Gracias chicas y también a todos (as) quienes siguen en silencio esta historia.**_

 _ **Nota adicional:**_

 _ **Hay un par de canciones que me inspiraron a crear este fanfic (podrían servir como el soundtrack - opening y el ending jajaja), son: "Castillo Azul" de Ricardo Montaner y "Tanto" de Lucero. Dos temas muy lindos que narran historias, por si los quieren escuchar.**_

 _ **Una vez más, ¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Saludos en donde quiera que estén.**_

 _ **Belén**_

 **Capítulo VI:** **Una semana junto a ti**

Media hora después de que llegáramos, ya más tranquilos después de apaciguar nuestras ansias sensuales con besos por lo menos hasta cenar, nos sentamos a la mesa el uno frente al otro sin dejar de devorarnos prácticamente con las miradas.

La merienda que yo había preparado con anterioridad para sorprenderlo, en buena hora me quedó deliciosa y me sirvió para entretenerle un buen rato.

- _Extrañaba tu manera de cocinar_ \- me dijo Terry como cumplido, elevando mi orgullo y a la vez trayendo a mi mente lindas remembranzas de nuestras aventuras veraniegas en las verdes tierras escocesas. Cosas que siempre guardaría en el corazón.

El resto de la conversación que mantuvimos entonces, me resultó trivial e insignificante y me atrevo a decir que para él también, puesto que nuestra principal atención estaba centrada en nuestras mutuas expresiones o en nuestros movimientos y eso era todo lo que en esos momentos nos importaba.

Yo sentía que no podía escaparme de la seducción de sus brillantes ojos y me encantaba. Estaba feliz de descubrir esa faceta seductora de él previa a empezar un juego de amor, y de notar que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar atrás al joven preocupado y melancólico que encontrara en la estación del tren para volver a ser el rebelde lleno de vida de mis recuerdos, el que no se tomaba la vida en serio, el atrevido, el indomable, quien disfrutaba de cada día a su manera sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás. Estaba renovando sus ánimos y verlo contento me contagiaba.

Sus ansias al igual que las mías de volver a sentirnos piel a piel le llevaron a juguetear con su pierna rozando la mía por debajo de la mesa y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no burlarme de su desesperación, que por ser hombre debía ser más urgente que en mi caso. Pero mis ganas de reír en parte también se debían a mis nervios, porque no dejaba de hacerme sentir emocionada como una colegiala en la anticipación de un encuentro amoroso clandestino. Así como era yo en los tiempos del San Pablo, en los albores de nuestra coquetería, cuando ilusionada iba a verlo a escondidas de mis amigos en la segunda Colina de Pony, sólo que ahora aquel montón de sentimientos que solía producirme se habían vuelto maduros y mucho más fuertes, intensificados con justas razones. Me resultaba por lo mismo increíble que hubiésemos llegado a superar aquellos múltiples problemas u obstáculos que se nos presentaran desde esas épocas, que en algún momento nos habían llevado al punto de casi rendirnos. Nuestra motivación de estar juntos al final de cuentas había vencido y allí estábamos disfrutando de descubrir las delicias de la intimidad, comprometidos.

En cuanto le vi terminar el último bocado de pastel de chocolate que horneara de postre, me levanté dirigiéndome hacia él que me observaba con interés, ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual tomó sorprendido pero sin dudar y le conduje entonces conmigo al dormitorio, sintiéndome por dentro grandiosa pues sabía que le fascinaba que tomara la iniciativa. No obstante, ni bien pusimos un pie dentro, invirtió los papeles y tomó el control cargándome en sus brazos hasta llevarme a la cama. Tal como lo hiciera por la mañana solo que esta vez en lugar de vestirme, fue al revés.

Empezó despojándome primero por los zapatos y continuó luego gradualmente con mi vestimenta en tanto me deleitaba con dulces besos, embriagadores. Mis manos ansiosas entre tanto apremiaron lo suyo con su abrigo y su camisa, deseosas de tocar su fornido pecho, de apagar el fuego que me quemaba en el oasis de su cuerpo.

Nuestra pasión era tanta que no nos preocupamos siquiera de las luces, manteniéndolas encendidas, por lo que Terry tuvo bastante tiempo para contemplar en detalle mi total desnudez expuesta ante él sin que esta vez hubiese agua o sombras que medio la cubrieran.

 _-No hay nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar, para mí eres perfecta-_ me dijo en voz baja y con cariño, clavando su mirada apasionada en la mía al notar mi sonrojo por su erótico escrutinio - _Eres hermosa en cuerpo y alma y estoy completamente enamorado de ti_ -

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, haciéndome sonreír y abrazándome a su cuello me dejé llevar.

Terry procedió así a deslizar sus expertas manos por todo mi cuerpo, alternando sus caricias con sus labios. Mis sentidos se afinaron al sentir su tacto o su lengua sobre mis senos, por mi plano vientre o deslizándose por mis piernas, las cuales dobló con sutileza para colocarse en medio de ellas y donde para mi sorpresa, teniendo libre acceso a mi monte de venus, en lugar de penetrarme enseguida, inclinó su rostro para rendirle tributo a besos.

Asustada e indignada al principio, intenté escapar de su aprisionamiento, pues los libros de Biología que revisara para informarme bien sobre el coito, antes de viajar, no contenían nada acerca de aquella práctica sexual que me pareció en resumidas cuentas inmoral, cual grave expresión de la depravación que no me hubiese atrevido siquiera a imaginar.

 _-Terry no…-_ protesté más él al verme remover en la cama me mantuvo sujeta de las caderas con mayor firmeza

 _-Shhh…no te asustes-_ me pidió en tono conciliador para que guardara silencio _–Por favor confía en mí-_

Le quedé observando un momento, intercambiando mi mirada insegura con la suya llena de deseo, diciéndome al final a mí misma para tranquilizarme que aquel acto indecoroso era tan solo parte de lo que yo me había buscado… y de lo que secretamente quería. Saber todo de él, de sus secretos, que me instruyera por completo en la sexualidad (de la cual todavía me faltaba mucho que aprender) para poder así pertenecerle totalmente.

- _Confío_ \- le recalqué. Terry me sonrió victorioso al conseguir mi asentimiento, continuando al instante siguiente con su apasionado accionar _-…Espera…-_ alcancé a formular adicionalmente en un susurro al darme cuenta impresionada que lo que pretendía hacer iba mucho más allá de dejar únicamente ligeros ósculos en mi entrepierna, pero mi voz terminó de desvanecerse en un suspiro al percibir la intromisión de su lengua en mis partes íntimas, arrebolándome por completo y haciéndome callar. Sin embargo, el obsceno contacto con el pasar de los minutos se volvió tan excitante que tuve que asirme a las sábanas para soportar las oleadas de placer producidas por sus succiones y sus lamidas. Como un experto amante, Terry supo conducirme al éxtasis infligiéndome una fascinante tortura que me hizo retorcer en la cama y halarle de sus largos cabellos, consiguiendo llevarme en pocos minutos al cielo.

En cuanto terminó sonrió gozoso, consciente de su logro. Yo tumbada boca arriba permanecí con los ojos cerrados por no sentirme lo suficiente valiente para mirarlo de frente, esperando a que mi respiración volviera a la calma mientras percibía mi cuerpo arder. Me embargaba cierto remordimiento de mis actos, no lo podía negar, algo que me hacía sentir un tanto sucia pero por otro lado complacida. Terry no me había obligado a nada. Se había comportado de esa forma porque yo se lo permitiera y estaba dispuesta a consentirle muchas cosas más.

Era mi turno de entretenerlo me dije, por lo que dispuesta a satisfacerle en retribución del placer que me regalara, me volteé posicionándome encima suyo. Acción que le gustó porque le daba carta abierta para tocarme como quisiera. Comencé entonces traviesa a frotarme contra su sexo ya excitado, volviéndolo casi loco. Mi picardía no duró mucho porque atrayéndome abajo, hacia sí, Terry optó por ahogar sus gruñidos en mis labios, aprovechando también para liberar mi cabello de las coletas (mi peinado favorito), ante lo que moví mi cabeza para dejar que éste fluyera por encima de mis hombros como cascada, impacientándolo aún más, así que sin poder seguir conteniéndose, lleno de deseo se sentó sobre la cama asiéndome de las caderas y enfilando su pene contra mi pubis. Algunos besos en la boca estimulantes adicionales, sumados al delicioso roce de nuestros cuerpos y nos supimos listos para volvernos "uno" de nuevo.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, Terry empezó a penetrarme. Se deslizó en mí de una manera lenta que me permitió una vez más impresionarme de su tamaño, pareciéndome todavía irreal que pudiese encajar de modo tan perfecto en mi interior. Gimiendo me aferré a su espalda, teniendo que arañarle en el proceso y esconder mi cara en su hombro, consciente de que me sentiría culpable después por dejarle marcas. No obstante, él como si no le importara, apretándome a su cuerpo terminó de ingresar del todo en mi vagina y comenzó entonces a moverse, conduciéndome consigo a su ritmo, logrando que parecieran empezarme a surgir chispas de la piel. Procurando siempre brindarme el máximo placer, me inclinaba por momentos hacia atrás para acariciarme el torso y luego volvía a aferrarme a sí, conduciendo sus manos por mi espalda o por mis glúteos mientras se preocupaba de repartir besos por mi rostro, sin dejar de susurrarme al oído palabras dulces.

 _-Te amo Candy, ¡Oh dios! te amo…si supieras cuanto-_

Nuestro segundo encuentro sexual en esa posición, abrazados, que desde ya la declaraba como mi favorita, fue de lo más placentero que experimenté en la vida. Sentir sus caricias, el sonido de nuestros sexos conectados al chocar junto a su insoportable y deliciosa fricción, los intensos abrazos que me daba que ponían en total contacto nuestros pechos, nuestros ritmos cardiacos acelerados, sus embestidas volviéndose cada vez más presurosas, nuestras voces transformándose en gemidos, confundiéndose en jadeos, nuestros cálidos alientos fundiéndose el uno en el otro en medio de besos fogosos, al igual que nuestras transpiraciones al mezclarse, me llevó a terminar de desinhibirme por completo y querer aún más de Terry de lo que ya tenía. A reconocerme una adicta a su divino cuerpo y a su forma de amar. Mi entrega era mi promesa de amor eterno. Jamás iba a dejar de amarlo sucediera lo que sucediera en nuestro destino.

Llegado el momento del clímax intenté ponerme de rodillas para poder impulsarme de sus hombros, intensificando mis movimientos embriagada de tanto placer, pero él quizá creyendo que de nuevo intentaba escapar, incentivado por mis bajos gimoteos, me retuvo de la cintura optando por acelerar sus arremetimientos. Apoyó por ello sus talones sobre el colchón consiguiendo profundizar su intromisión en mi ser, ocasionándome una aluvión de satisfacción que me hizo gritar descontrolada.

El segundo orgasmo me vino como un aluvión y extasiada me permití gozar de las sensaciones mágicas que me ocurrían, abandonándome completamente a los deseos de mi amante, abrazándome a él mientras me sentía más viva que nunca. Terry buscó con ternura mis labios para beberse mi respiración agitada y yo consciente de que aún no había alcanzado su límite decidí poner más empeño para ayudarle a que lo consiguiera también de una manera igual de arrebatadora, por lo que acariciando su pecho logré que embelesado se dejara caer sobre la cama con una mueca de deleite mientras yo acomodándome sobre él empezaba a moverme con más ímpetu. Mi éxito no tardó en llegar y pronto tuve a Terry inclinando su pelvis debajo de mí, tratando de llegar más profundo, envuelto en el éxtasis, exclamando mi nombre.

La felicidad de mi logro y los estremecimientos de su fuerte culminación retumbando como ondas en mi interior, provocaron a la vez que una nueva ola de placer me cubriera. Terry entrelazó sus manos con las mías al presentir mi venida y aquel simple detalle terminó por enviarme otra vez a la cumbre de la dicha. Me imaginé en ese corto viaje al infinito cabalgando libre por la Colina de Pony, como solía hacer en mi infancia, bañada por un día fresco y soleado.

Suspirando exhausta pero totalmente satisfecha me dejé caer flácida como una muñeca de trapo sobre su pecho, donde protector me encerró entre sus brazos besando mi frente, en un agradecimiento silencioso que me hizo sentir amada, deseada y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

Yo tan solo había hecho gala de mi experiencia de jinete y Terry lo había disfrutado tanto. Nunca lo podría olvidar. En ese rato cada parte de mi ser fue suya y supe que jamás podría vivir sin él.

* * *

Terry y yo no nos cuidábamos al tener relaciones sexuales, sin embargo estábamos dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos con responsabilidad, como los jóvenes adultos que éramos. Esa noche entre susurro lo conversamos.

- _Te adoro princesa_ \- me dijo retirando el cabello sudoroso de mi cara – _Por favor no dudes en que me haré cargo de todo si concebimos un niño antes del matrimonio. No hay nada que podría hacerme más feliz que tener un hijo contigo Candy, o quizá una hija. Otra pequeña rubia con graciosas y adorables pecas e igual de revoltosa que tú-_

 _-¡Hey!-_ protesté por su mofa empujándolo suavemente mientras él se reía y volvía a abrazarme. Aproveché entonces para animarme a despejar una duda sobre su pasado que llevaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde la primera vez que compartiéramos la cama _-¿Terry puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_

 _-Lo que quieras mi amor_ \- contestó él observándome con ternura al tiempo que llevaba mi mano a sus labios para depositar en el dorso un beso. Respiré hondo antes de proseguir.

 _-Terry… ¿tú ya no eras virgen al empezar a dormir conmigo?... ¿Con quién tuviste tu primera vez? ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Quién te enseñó a amar así?-_ La simple interrogante que en un principio iba a hacer se transformó de pronto en todo un cuestionario que dejaba al descubierto mi imperante necesidad de querer conocer todo de él. Sin embargo, Terry como esperándoselo, no reaccionó con sorpresa, en lugar de ello miró hacia el frente, pareciendo sumirse durante algunos segundos en sus recuerdos antes de volver a hablar.

 _-¿Quieres que conteste con sinceridad?_ \- respondió con otra pregunta

- _Es lo menos que te pido_ \- recalqué con seriedad, tratando de que mi curiosidad no sonara como el advenimiento de una escena de celos.

 _-Bien-_ continuó él al ver que no tendría escapatoria _–No. No lo era_ \- admitió _–Imagino que no debió ser tan difícil de suponer en vista de que siempre has estado al tanto de mis aficiones bohemias_ -

Su respuesta me dolió de sobremanera aunque ya imaginaba con anticipación la verdad

 _-¿Cuántas mujeres fueron?_ \- quise saber, arropándome más con la sábana, sintiéndome de repente algo decepcionada y traicionada, a pesar de siempre haber estado al tanto quisiera o no quisiera de los chismes sobres sus fogosas, fugases y turbulentas relaciones sentimentales en el colegio, al ser uno de los chicos más populares y tener encima la fama de ser un casanova. Terry fue sincero, en tanto yo trémula le escuchaba.

- _Crecí en un ambiente acomodado en que podía tener casi todo lo que quisiera, pero sintiéndome siempre solo. No contaba a la mano con el cariño de mis padres separados, como sabes. No tenía incluso amigos. Para mí la palabra "Amor" era como una quimera, únicamente concerniente a las historias… más hubo quienes se apiadaron de mí al verme crecer entre mis soledades y buscaron ayudarme a rellenar ese vacío. Mujeres que me obsequiaron sus favores… Algunas veces en mi propia casa u otras en los antros o en el colegio, cobijados bajo la oscuridad de la noche_ – me compartió - _La primera fue una joven empleada, luego con el pasar del tiempo, dos damas de la noche... y bueno, tres amoríos de colegio...de los que conoces. No fueron muchos los encuentros con cada una de ellas, aunque nunca me ha gustado contarlos y es más, no había hablado con nadie de esto antes, pero tú, quien eres la mujer que amo, la única a la que he amado, lo has querido saber. Lo que sé lo aprendí de sus experiencias o de sus exigencias pero te aclaro que en la actualidad no mantengo contacto con ninguna ni me interesa saber de sus vidas. Solo son recuerdos de antiguas pasiones que murieron al nacer el alba... Yo era un mujeriego empedernido, lo confieso, pero cambié. Cambié Candy y lo hice después de conocerte a ti. Tú me cambiaste-_ me aseguró _  
_

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?... ¿Ya no sabes de ellas?-_ necesité comprobar para no sentirme la última rueda del coche, al haberle ofrecido mi inocencia y virginidad siendo él en contraste tan experimentado.

- _Lo digo en serio_ _y es más, no lo necesito ni lo necesitaré ya nunca, porque ahora tengo todo lo que alguna vez anhelé. Tengo tu amor y te tengo conmigo. Mi amada, mi amante, mi amiga. Eres todo lo que un hombre necesitaría para ser feliz-_ me reafirmó, acomodándose de lado en la cama para quedar frente a mí.

Permanecí en silencio sin poder evitar el todavía sentirme celosa a pesar de sus palabras bonitas y tranquilizadoras. Era comprensible el hecho, si a las chicas de colegio (entre las que me contaba cuando lo conocí) conseguía deslumbrarnos (y me resultaba preferible no pensar en sus sonados romances del San Pablo), como no iba a ejercer ese mismo hechizo sobre cualquier mujer de la vida.

Tuve que controlar mi contrariedad para no terminar de enfadarme. Saber que él en esos tiempos se entretenía por las noches haciendo obscenidades cuando yo soñaba sin malicia con el fortalecimiento de nuestra amistad y la posibilidad de enamorarnos, me incomodaba de sobremanera. No obstante, manteniendo la calma y recordándome que esos deslices de su pasado eran la sabiduría de su presente y yo para variar, su futuro, me dije que no valía la pena molestarme por ello, debiendo en cambio dedicarme a lograr que cada día o noche a su lado fuera excelente, inolvidable… agradeciendo al cielo además que tantas vivencias no le contagiasen alguna enfermedad venérea. No quería ni imaginarlo.

Terry me escudriñó divertido mientras cavilaba en mis resoluciones, creando suposiciones por los inconscientes gestos de mi cara. No dijo nada pero me acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- _Y… ¿desde qué edad lo vienes poniendo en práctica?-_ me atreví a consultarle además. Él se carcajeó de buena gana debido a mi incorregible curiosidad.

- _Bueno, consté que quieres saber. Fue a los trece durante un verano antes de ingresar al colegio. Había una chica que trabajaba de mucama en la mansión, seis años mayor que yo, quien viajaba acompañando a mi madrastra y a los insoportables de mis medios hermanos en las vacaciones. Meses después de que sucediera me enteré que se la llevó un amante que tenía, un adinerado Lord y no volvimos a saber de ella-_

 _-¿En Escocia?-_ pregunté sintiendo un amargo dolor al encontrar que aquella memoria suya manchaba un lugar sagrado para ambos.

- _Sí sólo que ahora ese país solo me recuerda a ti y todo lo que allí vivimos. El mejor verano de mi vida… La primera vez que te besé-_ diciendo aquello Terry volvió seductoramente a acortar la distancia entre los dos, reclamando con sus labios suavemente los míos, que a diferencia de en aquellas épocas evocadas, temblorosos e inseguros; se abrieron a gusto para saborear su boca. Ansiosos y atrevidos.

Al notar que el contacto se empezaba a tornar muy apasionado, me detuve colocando una mano sobre su pecho o de lo contrario íbamos a empezar de nuevo. De verdad corría el resigo de que los encuentros íntimos con Terrence Grandchester se me volvieran una adicción. Él lograba cosas en mí que me hacían desconocerme de mí misma. Desde que lo conociera había sabido llevarme hacerme perder los estribos, me volvía loca pero solo entonces había aprendido a gritarlo.

- _Está bien, demasiado pronto. No quiero asustarte_ \- se disculpó con gentileza, volviendo a acostarse en la cama, colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza sin complicarse. Gesto que me dejó en claro que me respetaba y a la vez que estaría dispuesto a complacerme cuando yo quisiera que nos amaramos de nuevo, sin forzarme a nada. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas por debajo de la sábana por lo que no pude notar si su cuerpo respondía bien a su resolución, aunque algo en mí me decía que no. Al ver que Terry levantaba una ceja de forma inquisitiva debido a mi escrutinio sobre sus partes bajas, me sonrojé, apartándome un poco para disimular.

Terry no le dio importancia al asunto, en lugar de ello extendió su mano izquierda hacia el primer cajón de su mesita de noche a su lado, extrayendo de allí algo. Creí que se trataba de un cigarrillo en primera instancia, vicio que no me agradaba que tuviera, más entonces para mi sorpresa, cuando se lo llevó a la altura de los labios con las dos manos, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la armónica que le obsequiara en el colegio. La conservaba aún consigo.

 _-¡Oh por dios, todavía la tienes!-_ expresé impresionada

 _-Cómo no iba a hacerlo si fue el primer regalo de mi novia_ \- me contestó entonando de inmediato su melodía favorita, trayendo a mi presente innumerables dulces recuerdos.

 _-¡Vaya!, pensé que con tantos regalos que ahora te entregan tus admiradoras ya debías haberla olvidado_ \- proferí con sinceridad

- _Jamás olvidaría nada que tuviera que ver con nosotros Pecosa. Quiero que entiendas que te amo y si es posible, mañana mismo a primera hora te haría mi esposa. ¡Ya está! Iré ni bien amanezca a buscar una iglesia y hablaré con el padre. Lo sobornaré para que nos case de inmediato. ¡Ya lo decidí, dalo por hecho!-_ profirió con vehemencia, dejando la armónica a un lado de la cama y semi incorporándose para mirarme de frente, haciéndome entender que hablaba con formalidad.

- _Está bien, de acuerdo_ \- le dije riéndome de sus locuras, acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla y el cabello y resbalando luego mi mano por su cuello y por su pecho – _Pero vayamos despacio, no actuemos a lo loco. No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo para siempre pero será más hermoso si compartimos esa fecha tan importante con nuestras familias y amigos-_ opiné decidiendo mantenerme firme en ello, aun cuando percibí al instante un ligero brillo de decepción dentro de sus ojos, que entonces pasé por alto.

 _-Tienes razón_ \- dijo separándose de mí, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, como dándose cuenta de su descabellada proposición – _discúlpame Candy, es que a veces me excedo por la emoción de tenerte aquí a mi lado… es como un sueño-_ al reconocerlo me contempló durante unos segundos con tanta intensidad que solo podía ser amor hasta que le noté retirar la mirada como asaltado por un repentino y mal recuerdo, y enseguida luciendo incomodado se sentó dispuesto a levantarse. Yo que no quería que lo hiciera y temiendo haber arruinado de algún modo el momento, me atreví a pedirle algo que cada vez estaba deseando con mayor fuerza pero que hasta entonces había dudado de formular.

 _-Terry no te vayas, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-_ le detuve, tocándole el brazo

 _-Yo no iba… solo planeaba ir un rato a la cocina por un poco de agua-_ me explicó todavía dándome la espalda _-…pero puedes pedirme lo que desees. Lo sabes_ \- añadió entonces volteándose solo un poco pero esquivando encontrar mi mirada. En respuesta, me terminé de acercar a acariciar los delgados músculos de su antebrazo en un torpe intento de ser coqueta, que sin embargo funcionó

 _-Quiero… quiero que me enseñes lo que le hacías a esas mujeres… por favor_ \- esbocé en un susurro, logrando ahora sí que se volviera de lleno hacia mí, impresionado. Pude notar en ese instante como incluso se sonrojaba de la sorpresa, resultándome aún más encantador e irresistible _-¿Podrías hacerlo, podrías enseñarme todo lo que sabes…?-_ insistí para que entendiera que estaba segura de lo que le pedía. Terry pareció dudarlo un minuto pero luego volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, preso de la fogosidad de antes, atrapó mi rostro en sus manos y se apropió con entusiasmo de mi boca.

- _Si es lo que deseas lo complaceré con gusto_ \- susurró contra mis labios luego de un largo beso mientras volvía a recostarme en la cama _–tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Tarzán Pecosa-_ Ya no me importó que me llamara así, lo amaba tanto. Al abrigo de su calor cuando se posicionó sobre mí, al sentir el adorable peso de su cuerpo junto con sus dulces y excitantes besos, reconocí perder mi dominio físico para que él pudiese manipularlo a su antojo o amoldarlo como quisiera. Podía cerrar mis ojos y percibirlo solo a él, olvidarme de lo que había afuera en el mundo. Sentirlo era mi ambrosía y no me permitía pensar con claridad.

Sus manos tocando mis senos con sus largos y varoniles dedos jugueteando con mis pezones, rotándolos y halándolos, me provocaron descargas eléctricas que me hicieron arquearme al encuentro de su miembro, tan dispuesta para empezar el combate sexual tal como él lo estaba.

Colocó entonces mis piernas sobre sus hombros haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón y me arrebolara fieramente, más yo era ya toda una mujer y no iba a arrepentirme de mis decisiones. Necesitaba saber más del arte de amar y del sexo y quería aprenderlo con él.

Aquella fue la primera de la serie de posiciones que después me enseñara.

Terry me miró a los ojos como solicitándome autorización para continuar y yo asentí sin perder el contacto visual. En respuesta él intensificó una mirada felina que me indicaba me preparara para recibirlo y unos segundos después ingresó en mí firme y profundo. Lo sentí volverse parte de mí, el contacto de esa forma me resultaba increíble, me llenaba por completo, saciaba mis ansias. Me reconocí así perdida en él, una aficionada a su hombría, a sus caricias, a sus modos de hacerme suya. Tan solo unos días a su lado y ambos parecíamos ya una pareja de recién casados viviendo una maravillosa luna de miel, explorándonos, descubriendo el significado del erotismo que conlleva el amor. Lo amaba con cada parte de mi ser, con una pasión tan intensa como nunca antes había conocido ni que supiera que podía existir. Con él no me importaba desinhibirme en esos campos que con anterioridad considerara prohibidos. Podía ser una esclava si me lo pedía, aunque después de pasado el rato de lujuria y de consumirme en su fuego, me avergonzara. ¿Qué me pasaba? Había dejado de lado mi educación religiosa para hundirme en el pecado y no me arrepentía. No quería imaginarme a mis pobres maestras enterándose de mi comportamiento, porque de seguro iban a caer infartadas. Solo había una sencilla explicación. Estaba enamorada.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la cumbre del placer, casi desfallecida entre sus brazos, Terry de forma egoísta y cruel se retiró de mí, provocando que casi levantara mi voz de protesta, pero antes de que pudiese reclamarle me volteó en la cama con suma rapidez, situándose a mis espaldas.

- _Oh nena, por favor perdóname_ \- me suplicó al oído en voz queda y entrecortada por la agitación – _Necesito conocer cada uno de tus templos…por favor… permítemelo_ \- añadió depositando al mismo tiempo pequeños besos en mi espalda y a lo largo de mi columna vertebral que me ocasionaron estremecimientos y me llevaron a mi orgasmo anhelado aun cuando no estuviera dentro mío. Él reconociéndolo a causa de uno de mis gemidos, me atrajo hacia sí juntándome a su cuerpo y rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, haciéndome quedar de rodillas, al tiempo que se encargaba de besar con fervor mi mejilla y un lado de mi cuello y se entretenía manoseándome los senos. Todo mientras yo me preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera resistir estoico tanto a diferencia mía o quizá era que en mi caso su solo tacto me hacía perder la razón.

 _-…Cada rincón de tu cuerpo-_ susurró mientras su mano traviesa viajaba hasta mi entrepierna y se entretenía profundizando en sus abismos. Entonces sentí el roce de su pene contra mis nalgas y como verdadera ingenua que antes no conociera mucho sobre el arte de amar, me vi asombrada ante lo que me pedía, más había sido mi requerimiento y no iba a echarme atrás a esas alturas, por lo que me volteé lo suficiente para acariciarle el rostro bordeado por su cabellera húmeda y lo atraje hacia mí para regalarle un delicado y sensual beso como incentivo para que prosiguiera.

Terry con ganas de jugar, con esa mirada de rebeldía que decía que era capaz de apostarse el todo por el todo, que no le había visto desde el colegio, me arrimó de forma brusca al respaldar de la cama, haciéndome latir el corazón desbocado en el preámbulo de lo que estaba por suceder. Tuve unos cuantos segundos para respirar profundo antes de sentirlo entrar en mí recio y caliente. Una sensación abrumadora y dolorosa que me hizo gritar, teniendo que inclinarme y asirme sobre los fierros de la cama para poder soportarla, más él se aferró a mí en todo momento, abrazándome, acariciándome íntimamente para contrarrestar la incomodidad, gimiendo con cada uno de mis gemidos a punto de volverse sollozos, con cada suave movimiento. Consiguiendo llegar con su ímpetu a rincones de mi humanidad nunca antes conquistados.

Con el pasar de los minutos mientras sentía deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo, estimulándome, en tanto sus hambrientos besos a ambos lados de mi cara o en mi cuello me embriagan, me fui acostumbrando y Terry advirtiéndolo como un experto, tomó mayor libertad en su accionar, asiéndome de las caderas y modificando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus embates entonces llegado a un punto se volvieron tan intensos, tan profundos, que me dejé caer casi desfallecida, teniendo él que acomodarme gentilmente boca abajo sobre el colchón, antes de posicionarse encima de mí y halarme de nuevo hacia su sexo, volviendo a hacerme prisionera de sus movimientos, tanto que tuve que sujetarme a las sábanas intentando ahogar mis gritos de su nombre contra la almohada hasta que llegado el ansiado momento del éxtasis pudimos los dos tocar el cielo al mismo tiempo esta vez.

Me tomó unos instantes calmarme mientras los últimos destellos del poderoso orgasmo pasaban y lo sentía retirarse con su húmedo sexo de mi interior. Solo entonces me volteé impresionada, agotada pero también contenta, y lista para recibirlo en mis brazos, más descubrí a Terry con una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro, como la de un niño arrepintiéndose de haber hecho algo malo. No obstante pronto dejando su remordimiento a un lado, se dejó caer rendido sobre mí, abrazándome enseguida muy fuerte como queriendo fundir su cuerpo en el mío y escondió su cara en mi cuello. No tardé en darme cuenta que esto último era porque tenía ganas de llorar.

Sentí la frescura de sus lágrimas caer sobre mi piel al instante siguiente y asombrada no supe que decirle, solo opté con prudencia por acariciarle la espalda reconfortándolo.

 _-Gracias_ \- me dijo al oído con la voz entrecortada, llenando de calidez mi corazón – _Te prometo que no te voy a fallar-_

 _-No tienes que decirlo, confío en ti y todo lo que hago es porque te amo_ \- le recalqué en caso de que estuviese planteándose el haberme faltado el respeto.

Esa noche de varias sesiones amatorias nos dormimos agotados pero convencidos de que estábamos viviendo la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas y deseando que aquella burbuja de ensueño que entonces nos cubría, no se rompiera jamás.

* * *

La mañana siguiente estaba nevando cuando desperté. Terry ya se había levantado, dejándome arropada en el edredón para protegerme del frío. Me hubiese gustado levantarme para sorprenderle pero se me hizo difícil estando tan cómoda y sobre todo después de lo que aconteciera la pasada noche. Terry se había preocupado de nuevo de vestirme con su camisa sin que me diera cuenta. Pequeños detalles que me llegaban al corazón.

 _-Despierta princesa, es hora de desayunar_ \- su voz terminó de arrastrarme fuera del reino de los sueños como una red a un pez afuera del agua, cuando ingresó a la habitación trayéndome el desayuno a la cama, sorprendiéndome él a mí.

 _-¡Terry, santo cielo! Pero al menos hubieses dejado que te ayudara-_ comenté sentándome de un brinco.

 _-¡Claro que no! Eres mi invitada y también el amor de mi vida. Es mi responsabilidad mimarte y atenderte, y además me hace feliz_ \- expresó él inclinándose hacia mí y dándome un fugaz beso en los labios, el primero del día. Me cubrí la boca de inmediato avergonzada porque no había tenido tiempo de lavarme los dientes y aquello me hizo acordar también que debía de estar hecha un desastre de lo desaliñada, por lo que sonrojada intenté arreglarme en lo que podía un poco el cabello, pero por todo Terry solo se rió mientras me observaba con dulzura. Supe así que me encontraba hermosa después de todo y aquello solo me hizo ruborizar más.

 _-Te adoro mi pequeña pecosa_ \- me dijo de forma muy dulce

- _Y yo a usted Sr. Grandchester_ \- contesté siguiéndole el juego, en alusión a su vasta experiencia en comparación a la mía. Algo por lo que al final, con cierta timidez no pude seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

Él colocó la bandeja en la cama a buen recaudo y luego se sentó frente a mí

- _Todavía me parece un sueño tenerte aquí_ \- me profirió en voz baja tomando mi mano entre las suyas, dejándome saber lo mucho que disfrutaba de estar a mi lado y luego acarició mi mejilla para reafirmarlo, logrando que centrara mi vista de nuevo en la suya, llena de amor pero a la vez confiable y segura, que embargada una sinceridad que le atravesaba el alma. No dudaba de su buen proceder en absoluto. Lo adoraba y le tenía una confianza ciega, quizá por haberlo extrañado tanto en otros tiempos… aunque sabía que había un tema complicado en su vida que estaba evadiendo tocar y solo esperaba que no fuese tal como había dicho, nada malo. Yo misma después de haber alcanzado la felicidad tan anhelada, me negaba a creer que pudiese existir algo malo expandiéndose a nuestro alrededor, amenazando con destruir nuestros logros.

 _-Como sabes Candy, tienes la libertad de salir a pasear donde desees, solo te pido que no te alejes mucho y evites los lugares peligrosos que te he comentado. Si vez algo que desees comprar en cualquier tienda, puedes solicitar que te lo separen, con confianza, y te acompañaré a cancelarlo luego_ \- Terry aprovechó para proferir al verme callada y pensativa unos momentos.

 _-Terry que dices_ \- manifesté impresionada de su generosidad aun estando solo comprometidos. Era la segunda vez que me lo ofrecía.

 _-¡Qué! A partir de ahora me puedo empezar a responsabilizar de tus gastos, eres casi mi esposa y debes irte acostumbrándote a ello-_ profirió encogiéndose de hombros.

 _-Ok, de acuerdo_ \- Le sonreí agradecida aunque no por eso iba a abusar. Él asintió conforme.

 _-Y entonces… ¿vamos a conversar sobre esos asuntos que tenemos pendientes?-_ me arriesgué a preguntar porque aquello también conllevaba terminar de planificar los eventos relacionados a nuestra relación que ocurrirían en los próximos meses, encontrando que sería una buena plática mientras empezaba a degustar la vistosa ensalada de frutas de manzana, fresa y kiwis, acompañada de hot cakes con miel de maple y jugo de naranja, que me había preparado. Todo estaba delicioso. Terry mientras tanto pareció cabizbajo por la proposición durante unos segundos pero luego asintió.

 _-De acuerdo, pero que te parece si mejor esta noche mientras cenamos_ -

- _Ok-_ acepté sin que me quedara de otra _-No quiero que se me terminen las vacaciones sin dejar por aquí todo en orden_ \- añadí entonces con la boca llena. Un pequeño acto de mala educación que tampoco le importó.

- _Me vas a hacer tanta falta_ \- profirió en lugar de ello con tono de pena, en tanto me observaba comer con agrado.

 _-¡Pero será solo por dos semanas!-_ me apresuré a aclarar enseguida para que no se sintiera mal – _Solo dos semanas y estaré de vuelta_ -

Terry sonrió un poco más aliviado

 _-Menos mal porque si no me verías aparecer en Chicago dispuesto a raptarte_ \- bromeó, haciéndome sonreír también – _Nunca vas a librarte de mí Candice White Ardley, ¿lo entiendes?...Te protegeré y te cuidaré siempre-_ agregó acercándose para acariciarme la parte de atrás de la cabeza y limpiarme a la vez con una servilleta un poco de miel de maple que me quedara en la comisura de los labios. Molesta distancia que yo terminé de acortar al inclinarme y besar su mejilla en retribución por la sorpresa.

- _Gracias por este genial desayuno, me encantó-_ expresé y él sin vacilar tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para sumirme esta vez en un profundo beso, haciendo que inmersa en la pasión que me despertaba con su sola presencia, me dejara llevar.

- _Te amo_ \- le dije en un susurro mientras le sentía descender su hambrienta boca por mi cuello, al tiempo que sentía encenderse el fuego en mi piel. Por suerte, la bocina de un automóvil de un conductor atareado atascado en el tráfico mañanero, sonó abajo en la calle, cerca del edificio, deshaciendo el sensual momento o de lo contrario Terry habría llegado tarde ese día al ensayo.

- _Debo irme_ \- me notificó separándose contrariado pero preocupándose de regalarme un último y casto beso sobre la frente, antes de levantarse. Yo me paré detrás suyo para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

Terry se colocó el abrigo mientras me miraba con amor y sin malicia pero aun así provocándome la sensación de que escondía algo que no me podía decir en su alma ahora triste, por ello antes de que saliera le sostuve de la mano.

- _Terry aguarda-_

Él se volteó a verme con interés y por un momento la azul inmensidad de sus ojos me embelesó haciendo que se me trabaran las palabras.

 _-Es solo… sobre eso…de lo que ibas a hablar conmigo el otro día… Quería recordarte que si se trata de algún problema, el que sea, puedes contármelo. Estoy aquí para escucharte y para ayudarte. Puedes confiar en mí-_

 _-Lo sé amor-_ contestó acariciándome el rostro para borrar de allí mi preocupación – _Pero no quiero que te preocupes. Se trata después de todo de problemas laborales que estoy por solucionar-_

 _-Terry…-_ quise interrumpirle en busca de indagar algo adicional sobre dicho inconveniente, más él juntando su frente a la mía me lo impidió al continuar hablando

 _-No sabes cuánto ansío que esta gire termine para poder tomarme un año sabático y disfrutarlo junto a ti-_

 _-Lo dices en serio-_ quise saber entusiasmada

 _-Completamente-_ corroboró él alegrándome _–Y lo mejor de todo será que para entonces ya seremos marido y mujer-_

 _-Así es-_ Acercándome a él me incliné de puntillas, le rodee el cuello con los brazos y esta vez fui yo quien lo besé

 _-A tu lado Candy nada me parece complicado o imposible. Tú eres mi fuerza, mis esperanzas. Pensar en ti renueva mis ánimos cuando me siento caer. Eres mi vida-_

Me sentí reconfortada por sus bellas palabras y no indagué más respetando su espacio, considerando que el mundo del teatro es difícil, donde los actores tienen que desenvolverse a menudo en ambientes llenos de envidia, algo no muy diferente después de todo a lo que yo vivía a diario con mi profesión de enfermera y eso que no necesitaba de fama para desempeñarla.

- _Can por favor, no vayas a buscarme al teatro, estaremos muy ocupados perfeccionando los últimos detalles de la función en estos días que faltan previo al estreno y de seguro será estresante_ \- me pidió entonces como si se tratase de algo de suma importancia – _Te he contado lo insoportable que es el Director a veces. No permite que pase gente a ver los ensayos y peor aún familiares del elenco, para evitar distracciones. Además puede incluso que tengamos que salir más tarde y no quiero que esperes mucho afuera expuesta a estos fríos-_

- _Está bien_ \- dije sin complicarme. Como respuesta él bordeó mi cintura encerrándome de nuevo en un largo y cálido abrazo.

 _-Si supieras cuánto te amo-_

* * *

Estaba segura que tiempo después al mirar hacia atrás me asombraría de pensar en cómo toda mi vida había cambiado en tan solo una semana. De repente había dejado de ser una joven soltera para ser una mujer comprometida. Ahora mi sueño de construir un buen futuro con Terry era mi meta más brillante y tanto él como yo ya planeábamos decírselos a todos, gritar por fin nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos.

Durante esa tarde y la siguiente redacté la carta para enviar al Hogar de Pony que esperaba depositarla en el buzón el viernes a primera hora, la mañana previa a la función. Mis maestras y los niños (mis madres y mis amigos) serían los primeros en conocer la decisión de mi vida.

La emoción me embargaba por completo. Estaba viviendo en una luna azul el romance con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Por las noches, Terry y yo nos perdíamos el uno en el otro en nuestras insaciables sesiones de amor y por la mañana entre risas nos arreglábamos y nos vestíamos. Luego Terry se iba a la Compañía Stanford y yo lo despedía desde la puerta como toda una señora a su adorado esposo. Una dama enamorada y feliz.

En soledad después, me dedicaba a experimentar a mi antojo nuevas recetas culinarias y postres (pues la cocina para mí siempre ha sido un hobbie y gracias al cielo se me da una buena sazón) que al terminarlos me esmeraba en decorar para sorprenderle al volver a casa. También en esos lapsos terminé de arreglar el desbarajuste de soltero de su departamento (que por suerte no era mucho al haber sido Terry criado por un militar), transformando el sitio en un lugar más ordenado, familiar y acogedor.

Por las tardes en cambio, después de que regresaba, salíamos a pasear por el parque o por las calles llenas de tiendas, tomados del brazo como un matrimonio, disfrutando de la magia navideña que nos envolvía, jugábamos en la nieve y terminábamos abrazados, creyendo con firmeza que no podía haber mayor felicidad en el planeta que la que existía en nuestros corazones. También íbamos por lo general a aquella cafetería que se había vuelto para ambos nuestro lugar favorito y pedíamos chocolate caliente mientras platicábamos de tantas cosas, de nuestras experiencias de la infancia, de nuestros recuerdos del colegio, de nuestros sueños a futuro, por ejemplo cómo nos visualizábamos en unos cuantos años o sobre las inseguridades que a veces nos bloqueaban. Incluso me animé a contarle sobre mi temor a ser elegida como enfermera de guerra para ir a servir en el frente en Europa (aun cuando la paga era muy buena) y sobre los nervios casi paralizantes que me habían atacado al realizarse la primera selección en el Hospital de Chicago (que por suerte había conseguido disimular bien). Miedo acrecentado por la cruel posibilidad de no volver a verlo. Terry me consoló diciéndome que no dejaría que aquello sucediera, que no me dejaría ir aun cuando no dudara en absoluto de mi buen desempeño en cualquier situación. Le agradecí con besos por tener esa fe en mí. Y por último pudimos planificar por fin las metas en nuestra relación a corto plazo.

Pasamos tres días perfectos, al cuarto nuestro ensueño de cristal se resquebrajó.

La tarde del jueves después de almorzar y de dejar lista la cena en el guardafríos para calentarla más tarde, salí a dar un paseo hasta que fuese la hora de llegada de Terry. Tenía un par de horas sobrantes por lo que para no aburrirme me encaminé hacia el boulevard contemplando las tiendas colmadas de artículos festivos. La Navidad se respiraba en el aire y parecía envolver con su magia y su buen espíritu a todo el mundo. Entré a varias boutiques y me compré tres atuendos enteros, la mayor parte con mi propio dinero. Le agradecía a Terry su cordialidad pero no podía dejar de sentir de cierto modo un poco de verguenza de que empezara a gastar en mí y no quería además que creyera tan pronto que comenzaba a depender de él. Yo no era una Eliza, una chica aprovechadora, yo era una joven que se mantenía con esfuerzos, con el sudor de su frente. Bueno, igual tendría que dejar a un lado esa parte mía en un futuro, puesto que iba a casarme y sobre todo a tener que acostumbrarme a llevar una vida de nómada junto a él, debido a sus giras artísticas que de seguro no me dejarían oportunidad de trabajar, pero hasta mientras quería disfrutar de mi independencia.

Caminando y caminando me encontré de pronto sin preverlo frente al Teatro Stanford que era uno de los lugares que conocía dentro del área donde él me aconsejaba andar cuando estuviese sola. No había ido a verlo allí desde la tarde siguiente a nuestra primera noche juntos por su propia petición, sin embargo ese día sin planearlo, al bordear una manzana luego de salir de la última tienda de ropa, llegué frente a la edificación. Mi mente se disparó al instante en rebeldía de obedecerle a Terry y retirarme, considerando que no hacía mal a nadie al esperarlo y que en caso de que el Director o el guardia me descubrieran andando por ahí si decidía a entrar, yo tendría las suficientes agallas para enfrentarlos sin dejarme amilanar.

Desestimaba para entonces la seriedad de las palabras de Terry… aunque al decirlas en realidad hubiese sido por otras razones.

* * *

Estaba empezando a nevar por lo que arrebujándome en mi abrigo no dudé más y opté por ingresar al teatro. Previendo que la puerta principal debía estar cerrada, opté por escabullirme por la del personal, como la primera vez.

No era mi intención molestar a nadie ni interrumpir el último ensayo con mi intromisión, así que planeé ubicarme en una banca alejada de la parte baja del auditorio o en algún palco vacío, sin importarme si éste estaba en el tercer piso y rodeado de oscuridad como ocurriera la vez que le viera actuar a Terry en Chicago. Si ya había conseguido colarme una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. A dios gracia Candy Blanca no es una persona que se rinde fácilmente. Si todo salía bien podría disfrutar de un preestreno sin que nadie lo supiera.

Había muchas personas trabajando tras bastidores en la obra, movilizando vestuario, llevando instrumentos musicales o ultimando detalles en el funcionamiento de los equipos iluminadores. Andaban de un lado al otro apresurados y nerviosos atentos a las indicaciones que daba el Director que más bien parecían gritos. Lo presencié oculta detrás de unos cartones y por ello al divisar una escalera que con probabilidad conducía a los pisos superiores, me propuse correr hasta allí sin detenerme ni bien notara que el pasillo se despejaba. Más cuando se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, no pude llegar muy lejos, teniendo que esconderme rápidamente tras un pedazo de escenografía realizada en cartón pintado que asemejaba a la pared de un castillo, para que un grupo de actores que venían saliendo del escenario no me vieran. Permanecí en mi improvisado escondite durante varios minutos, un tanto impaciente porque no faltaba más que media hora para que terminara el ensayo y a ese paso no iba a alcanzar a presenciar nada, hasta que escuché las voces alejándose por el pasillo y creyendo que éste volvía a quedarse vacío, me aventuré a salir, pero fue tan solo por unos pocos segundos porque con suerte alcancé a ver al cascarrabias del guardia salir discutiendo de la parte del auditorio junto a alguien, lo cual me dio un instante de ventaja para volver a ponerme a buen recaudo. Vi entonces que estaba exigiéndole a una señora a abandonar el edificio.

- _¡Déjeme, no se atreva a ponerme las manos encima, yo puedo caminar sola!-_

 _-Creí haberle explicado señora el otro día que a estas horas no se permite público presente en el teatro por órdenes administrativas-_

 _-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, todas estas ofensas va a tener que responderlas su jefe en el tribunal!-_

 _-Bien pues será así entonces, ahora permítame seguir haciendo mi trabajo y haga el favor de acompañarme a la salida-_

 _-¡Claro, como ahora mi hija ya no forma parte de la compañía teatral piensan que tienen derecho de tratarme así!-_

 _-Un momento señora, no es como usted dice, ya se le ha explicado con anterioridad de buenas maneras. Yo solo cumplo órdenes y no puedo ser contemplativo con usted ni con nadie. Así que tenga la bondad, diríjase a la puerta-_

El severo guardia no daba su brazo a torcer y tuve compasión de la señora al ser tratada así. Lo extraño era que parecía ser una dama de alcurnia que por alguna razón estaba desesperada.

 _-¡Me iré por ahora pero regresaré, esto no se va a quedar así! Usted sabe muy bien por lo que estoy aquí-_

 _-Ese no es mi asunto-_

 _-Sí, pero de seguro también está de parte de él ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no solo lo admite?-_

 _-Señora insisto no me haga perder el tiempo-_

La mujer torciéndole los ojos terminó por llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió con coraje de golpe sin esperar a que él lo hiciera

- _Lo único que puedo decirle y ojalá se lo trasmita, es que podrá intentar evadir su responsabilidad pero el cargo de conciencia lo llevará siempre, tendrá que vivir con la sombra de mi hija a sus espaldas. Nunca será feliz y él lo sabe-_ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar el lugar. El celador solo movió la cabeza al cerrar la puerta y luego haciendo sonar las llaves que llevaba en su bolsillo, se encaminó pensativo por otro pasillo lateral.

Después de finalizada la peculiar escena, no lo dudé ni un segundo más y salí de inmediato de detrás de la pared artificial, echando a correr hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de yo sí poder lograr mi objetivo, sin notar que aún había alguien por allí, hasta que me llamó.

 _-¿Candy, eres tú?_ -

Cuando abochornada de ser pescada así me volteé, vi que se trataba Maurice quien se dirigía entonces de seguro al vestidor a cambiarse pues llevaba una muda de ropa contemporánea en la mano. Me fue imposible no notar además que el traje de Benvolio Montesco no le quedaba nada mal.

- _Hola_ \- saludé con una sonrisa forzada de chica en aprietos, esperando que no me delatara y en lugar de ello me ayudara a proseguir.

-¿ _Pero qué haces aquí? El teatro está cerrado hoy al público. ¿Es que Terius no te lo dijo?-_ preguntó como era de esperarse, mirando también con inquietud hacia la puerta al haber sido testigo de seguro de la singular discusión, pero yo al respecto no hice ningún comentario y él tampoco, aunque se le notaba algo incómodo.

- _Sí, pero igual quería… sorprenderlo_ \- contesté con sinceridad a su interrogante

 _-Bien, en ese caso tendrías que movilizarte rápido y con cuidado de que el Director no te vea. Es muy estricto y no le agrada que los ensayos se vean interrumpidos por familiares o gente cercana a los actores. De seguro terminaría por llamarle a Terry la atención_ \- me compartió- _Él está en estos momentos en las tablas ensayando la última escena-_

La escena de la muerte de los enamorados. Enterarme de aquello no hizo más que incentivar mi curiosidad.

 _-Por favor ¿Me podrías indicar si hay alguna manera de llegar a las butacas sin ser vista?_ \- consulté

- _Uhm…-_ Maurice lo pensó un momento _–Veamos, si sigues esa escalera angosta de la esquina y doblas a la izquierda podrás llegar hasta el segundo piso e ingresar a alguno de los balcones. Los que tienen una estrella en la puerta son los que están habilitados. Están también oscuros por lo que nadie se dará cuenta de tu presencia allí aunque tú sí podrás ver sin problemas el escenario-_ me direccionó _–El único detalle es que no puedo garantizarte que estén todavía limpios y listos para la función de mañana-_

 _-Creo que me será suficiente-_ proferí animada y agradecida, ahora estando bien segura de por donde debía conducirme. Maurice me miró durante unos segundos como estudiándome, con una expresión tierna que no se me pasó por alto. Luego exhaló un suspiro como de alivio, que me causó extrañeza.

- _Se nota que lo quieres mucho. Terry tiene suerte de tener a su lado a alguien como tú. Eres una linda persona Candy, no cambies_ \- me elogió ocasionando que se suscitara en mí un ligero sonrojo.

 _-Gracias_ \- esbocé con prudencia, pues algo en el accionar de Maurice desde que me lo presentaran, me decía que yo no le era del todo indiferente, pero no quería que Terry se diese cuenta y empezase a pensar mal de él o peor aún a molestarme.

- _Tengo que irme_ \- profirió entonces el muchacho canadiense para mi propio alivio – _Cuídate mucho. Te veo mañana en la fiesta después de la función. Hasta entonces-_

 _-Claro, adiós-_ respondí despidiéndome con la mano y al pronunciarlo de alguna extraña manera presentí que no asistiría a dicha celebración.

Con todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza había olvidado aquel festejo en el que Terry iba a presentarme ante todos sus allegados como su novia formal, y al decir _"todos"_ eso incluía a la prensa. Nuestro romance iba a pasar a la palestra pública. Debía por lo tanto alistarme bien para lucir regia y elegante. Divina e impecable. Toda una dama a la altura de un noble caballero inglés, a la altura del galán más deseado del momento, como decían los periódicos. Solo de pensarlo me atacaba un dolorcito en el estómago en anticipación. Más si me ponía a analizar a profundidad el asunto, aquello me era favorable, pues así iba a dejar de sufrir en el fondo porque lo relacionaran con otras actrices, por lo general sus compañeras de trabajo. Esto me llevó a pensar a la vez en la última chica con la que los medios lo emparejaran. Susana Marlow. Con quien yo había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras una sola vez y con su aire de princesa mimada me había dado una idea clara de cómo debía ser su forma de ser. Aquella joven quien fuera elegida también en primera opción para interpretar el papel de Julieta pero que al final había sido relevada por causas personales que se manejaban con confidencialidad. La pregunta que me surgió de pronto fue: _"¿Por qué?"_

Sin darme cuenta había disminuido mi paso y de repente como consecuencia de mi descuido, alguien que salía de detrás del telón, tropezó conmigo a bocajarro, impidiéndome continuar.

 _-¡Hey!-_ se quejó la chica considerando que el choque se debía a mi ineptitud y no a su despiste – _Un momento… ¿Candy?-_

Me tomó unos instantes reconocerla con su disfraz

 _-¡Karen, que sorpresa!-_ exclamé. Sabía que podía encontrarla allí y que iba a verla además actuando en la función pero no había dado por hecho que sería esa misma tarde _-¿Cómo has estado?-_

 _-La verdad no puedo estar mejor-_ no dudó ella en responder con su típico alto grado de egocentrismo – _Ya no puedo esperar para hacer el espectáculo mío mañana-_ sus ojos vislumbrando el futuro, brillabancon ilusión – _Ser la protagonista de esta obra, Candy, es algo que he soñado durante toda mi vida. Es un honor para cualquier actriz interpretar a Julieta-_ me compartió

 _-Lo imagino_ \- respondí alegrándome por ella y siendo cortés a pesar de que tenía la necesidad imperiosa de irme, más ajena a ello Karen continuó

- _Y supongo que estás aquí para ver a tu Romeo, ¿no es así?_ \- indagó con picardía

- _Bueno sí, esa era la intención_ \- admití advirtiendo ya la empresa perdida.

 _-Entonces ¡Es cierto que ustedes dos están juntos! Quién diría que el amargado de Terry iba a encontrar un gran amor_ \- profirió con su sinceridad mordaz y no me gustóque se expresara así de él _–Sabes, ya todo el mundo se está enterando, los chismes corren rápido en el mundo del espectáculo así que prepárate para saltar a la fama_ \- me aconsejó después, quizá adivinando para molestarme que aquello a decir verdad no me causaba gran emoción. Ahogué un suspiro.

– _De corazón les deseo toda la felicidad a ambos- Karen añadió –Y te agradezco a nombre mío y de todos los amigos de Terry por el gran bien que le has hecho. Ya se le nota más animado, incluso podría decirse que contento, algo que raramente veíamos en él…sobre todo luego de lo de Susana…-_

Un pinchazo de dolor me escoció el alma.

 _-¿Susana, qué pasó con Susana?-_ requerí saber de inmediato con mi inquietud exaltada al tope pero entonces el telón volvió a abrirse de nuevo dando paso a varios actores riéndose de camino a los camerinos, entre ellos el protagonista de la obra. A quien se le borró todo vestigio de sonrisa del rostro al verme parada allí.

No se me escapó la mirada de Terry interrogante y preocupada hacia Karen y a la vez tampoco el accionar de ella levantando las manos como si quisiera desligarse de toda culpa sobre algo que él sabía y no me había dicho… o no quería decirme.

- _Si me disculpan chicos, estoy cansada y me retiro. Hasta mañana_ \- profirió la chica de Florida para salir del medio apresurada – _Sí que necesito mi sueño reparador para estar perfecta en el estreno-_ le escuché mencionar mientras se marchaba. Entonces volví a centrar toda mi atención en él y el destello de miedo mezclado con dolor que descubrí en sus ojos, me causó un escalofrío.

 _-¿Qué te dijo?-_ quiso saber sin preámbulos.

Su comportamiento me había preocupado desde el día que llegara pero no había tenido el valor de abordarlo. Terry trataba de disimular y de mostrarse dichoso todo el tiempo conmigo pero por ratos cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, le notaba triste y cabizbajo. Mi intuición que por lo general no se equivocaba me decía que me escondía algo, más no quería quedar como imprudente al consultárselo de frente porque no quería arruinar las cosas cuando todo iba tan bien en nuestra nueva vida conyugal… aunque debía admitirlo, también era en parte debido a mi propio temor de enterarme de algo que me resquebrajara por dentro, destruyendo mi sueño perfecto. Sin embargo por fin el destino me había llevado a descubrir donde radicaba la causa de su intranquilidad y me preparé para conocer lo qué sucedía.

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa Terry? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Susana?-_

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	7. VII: La verdad detrás de un secreto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para inventar con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, porque soy una fan y los adoro jejeje.**

 _ **Hola amigas! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles una actualización de esta historia. Les agradezco muchísimo por su interés, en especial a Skarllet, Lizeth951, PauGrandchester, Pati, Aday, Yariky y Krasnyroses por sus reviews y sus favs. Espero que estén bien y les envío un abrazo.**_

 _ **Respecto al contenido del capítulo (siguiendo al margen la historia original), les informo que aborda para Candy la aciaga revelación tan esperada que le llevará a tomar una importante decisión en su vida al igual que a Terry. Cada vez estamos más cerca del desenlace.  
**_

 _ **Una vez más ¡Muchas gracias a todas (os) por leer!**_

 _ **Un gran saludo desde Ecuador.**_

 _ **Belén**_

 **Capítulo VII:** **La verdad detrás de un secreto**

 _-¡Vámonos de aquí, te dije que no vinieras!_ \- me reclamó Terry enojado tomándome del brazo para conducirme con él afuera del teatro. De repente había dejado su amabilidad a un lado para tornarse malhumorado y grosero, siendo esto último lo que más me impresionaba.

 _-Terry espera, me haces daño. ¿Qué te ocurre?-_ protesté liberándome de su agarre al llegar a la puerta.

 _-¡Tan solo vámonos de aquí!-_ concretó él retirando su abrigo del perchero contrariado aunque se notaba que intentaba calmarse. Cerró para ello los ojos durante unos segundos, levantando el rostro y respirando profundo, y luego con mayor autocontrol, producto de su azoramiento por comportarse así, me tomó de la muñeca para llevarme consigo hacia el automóvil.

- _Te expusiste. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras y te expusiste!_ \- me reclamó durante el corto trayecto hasta el vehículo.

 _-No entiendo qué sucede… ¿es acaso sobre esto de lo que querías hablar?-_ solté sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Teniendo para entonces un duro nudo en el estómago debido a la angustia de lo que me podía enterar – _Terry contéstame_ \- insistí al ver que él no conseguía mirarme de frente.

- _Hablaremos al llegar a casa_ \- concretó terminante y una vez nos subimos al coche, no volvió a mencionar nada durante todo el camino, ni yo insistí tampoco en preguntar para no empeorar las cosas. Prefiriendo en lugar de ello observarlo en silencio, secretamente martirizado por un problema que le costaba tocar y que no se atrevía todavía a contarme, en tanto sin separar la vista de las calles trataba de concentrarse al conducir porque no lo estaba haciendo de forma tranquila. Por suerte llevaba yo bien puesto el cinturón de seguridad, aunque por puro instinto de precaución me sostuve de la manija de la puerta para soportar los giros a velocidad y no miento al decir que para cuando alcanzamos el departamento, Terry había conseguido rebasar cinco carros en un arrebato de vehemencia provocado por ese misterioso peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

- _Terry ¿qué está pasando?, hablemos por favor_ \- proferí mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba, pero amargado como estaba no me respondió enseguida. Sólo cuando llegamos al segundo piso y hubo abierto la puerta con sus llaves, sin voltear a verme me cedió el paso para darme prioridad al ingresar.

- _Primero entremos_ \- manifestó con seriedad

Yo accedí sintiéndome de repente un tanto insegura, no porque empezara a dudar de él sino porque intuía de alguna forma que el ensueño romántico en que viviéramos todos esos días hasta esa mañana, estaba a punto de esfumarse.

Terry preocupado, comenzó a pasearse por la sala con una mano en la frente, pensando claramente por dónde empezar. Esperé en silencio y a la expectativa de lo que tuviera que decir, cada vez más convencida de que la ausencia de Susana Marlow en la obra tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

 _-Terry…-_ No soporté más y hablé, pero él me detuvo levantando una mano en señal de que me abstuviera. Fue allí al ver su mirada, que me di cuenta de que todo su enojo era tan solo un disfraz porque estaba en realidad al borde de las lágrimas.

Quedé estupefacta pues nunca antes había visto a Terry así, ni siquiera cuando nos habían descubierto juntos de noche en el colegio luego de la sucia treta de Eliza y con todo lo que aquello degeneró. Era como si hubiese estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo algo que le oprimía el alma y por fin lo dejase fluir. De repente el joven que amaba, el enérgico y valeroso, el que parecía no temerle a nada, ya no era el mismo. De repente se veía demasiado abatido, quebrado, triste, perdido.

 _-Candy perdóname_ \- reconoció – _Quise arreglar esto cuanto antes, sin que lo supieras para no hacerte sufrir. Creí que podría controlarlo-_

Mi corazón se heló en mi pecho mientras escuchaba al fin sus palabras temblorosas en el intento de no demostrarse débil.

-… _Tenía todo planeado. Mañana por la noche pensaba solucionarlo. Iba a presentarme en el hospital para hablar con la madre de ella y sus familiares…_ \- continuó sin darse a explicar bien debido a la pesadumbre.

- _Es sobre Susana ¿no es cierto?... Te involucraste con ella_ \- logré consultar con la voz entrecortada, creyendo estar dentro de un mal sueño.

 _-No, no fue así...-_ aclaró mirándome a los ojos con pesar y me pareció que hablaba con sinceridad aún a pesar de toda mi confusión _–Todo ha sido un infortunio, una trampa del destino-_ al exponer ese argumento se me acercó desesperado, intentando tocar mis mejillas más yo retrocedí porque no quería que me volviese a poner un dedo encima antes de que soltara todo.

– _Tenía miedo de decírtelo y de que te asustaras… pero ya no me importa, ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo-_ profirió

 _-¿La embarazaste?-_ Supuse llevándome las manos a la boca, asustada, siendo esta vez yo misma la que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Terry dio media vuelta y caminó hasta un sillón cerca de la ventana, donde se dejó caer apesadumbrado, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

 _-Pienso que hasta aquello resultaría menos complicado…-_ expresó en voz baja provocándome con aquello un escalofrío

 _-¿Qué hiciste Terry?_ \- demandé saber dando algunos pasos lentos en su dirección. Él guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, mirando al vacío antes de contestar

 _-Nadie se dio cuenta a tiempo en el teatro de que la infraestructura de los equipos de iluminación estaba obsoleta... Ésta se rompió de forma repentina en medio de uno de los ensayos… justo sobre mí… pero ella… ella que compartía una escena conmigo entonces… me salvó… solo que tomó aquella maldita desgracia que era para mí, en mi lugar-_

 _-¡Santo cielo!-_ exclamé impactada, teniendo en cuenta que el accidente no debía haber ocurrido hacía mucho, pues solo una semana atrás Karen había sido notificada para que reemplazase a Susana en el papel _– ¿Se encuentra ella ahora en el hospital?-_ pregunté

Terry apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos con aflicción. Asintió en respuesta.

- _Los médicos dijeron que es lo más recomendable, por lo menos hasta que se recupere de la operación_ -

 _-¿Operación?_ \- esbocé cada vez más preocupada, con mi instinto de enfermera gritándome que debía tratarse de algo grave _-¿De qué tipo?-_

Mi prometido volvió a guardar silencio antes de contestar y cuando lo hizo todo mi mundo se vino abajo

 _-…Tuvieron que amputarle la pierna izquierda-_

Abriendo la boca de la impresión, por una repentina falta de aire, tuve que apoyarme en un mueble aledaño para no caer. Comprendiendo de inmediato el porqué de la angustia de Terry, el porqué de sus miradas ausentes a ratos o la causa de sus repentinos silencios. Había mencionado a los familiares de Susana, ellos tenían que estar utilizando el asunto para castigarlo, por considerarlo culpable. Recordé entonces a la mujer del escándalo tras bastidores en el teatro. Debía ser la mamá de ella exigiendo hablar con él a la fuerza. De repente todo cobraba sentido.

 _-Su familia ¿te está exigiendo dinero?_ \- consulté con ingenuidad, todavía sin recuperarme del todo de la nefasta noticia

- _Bueno sería si fuera tan solo eso. Podría proveerles con gusto de todo el dinero que necesitasen para el tratamiento de Susana por el resto de su vida o la mía. No tendría problema con ello… pero no les basta con ello, en especial a su madre. Ella quiere que cumpla con mi deber de caballero y no deje sola a su hija…_ \- Terry me compartió finalmente con una melancólica mirada que no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo en mis ojos, optando por dejarla caer al vacío.

 _-Lo entiendo_ \- susurré destrozada por dentro _-…Y tú eres un "caballero inglés"-_

Al escuchar el apelativo Terry levantó la vista del suelo hacia mí atemorizado

 _-Candy…-_ esbozó con tristeza. Yo moví la cabeza adivinando la resolución que podía tomar. Lo conocía bien.

 _-Creo en ti y sé que no tienes culpa en todo esto, pero lo único que te reclamo es el que no me lo hayas dicho antes –_ manifesté sintiéndome de pronto burlada, utilizada, sucia y sobre todo totalmente indefensa, engañada en parte por la persona en quien más confiaba - _¡Por qué rayos no tuviste el valor de decírmelo antes de que sucediera tanto entre los dos!_ \- protesté alzando mi voz _–…O no, ya sé, o quizá planeabas notificármelo mediante cartas una vez volviese a Chicago_ -

Terry se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia mí para tranquilizarme, intentando abrazarme pero luché para liberarme de su agarre.

 _-¡No, suéltame, no me toques!-_

 _-¡Candy por favor escúchame!-_

 _-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo, cuando me vieras encinta, sin trabajo y dependiendo de ti?-_ le interpelé entre forcejeos

 _-Pensaba decírtelo desde el primer día que llegaste… pero no pude. Mi emoción de verte de nuevo, de poder tenerte a mi lado después de superar tantas cosas fue suficiente para llenarme de esperanzas de nuevo e intentar buscarle una solución al problema, y no quise tampoco que te enteraras porque sabía que ibas a sufrir… créeme mi amor jamás fue mi intención lastimarte de ninguna forma ni aprovecharme de ti. Candy eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, la persona que más amo y por quien sería capaz de darlo todo… por favor… perdóname…-_ Me imploró dejándose caer en ese instante de rodillas delante mío, asombrándome por completo - _Te necesito Pecosa, por favor no te alejes de mi lado_ \- me suplicó abrazándose a mis caderas y a mi vientre al tiempo que empezaba a llorar en silencio. Su comportamiento y sus súplicas consiguieron derrumbar mis defensas. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro sintiendo su dolor, que ahora era también mío.

No podía con todo eso, era demasiado injusto. Necesitaba pensar.

- _Necesito estar sola_ \- solicité. Terry sin oponerse a mi petición, me soltó, respetándola y yo sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia la habitación aun sabiendo que lo dejaba devastado. Me encerré entonces intentando serenarme para poder aclarar mi mente y encontrar la mejor decisión a tomar. Sin embargo, una vez sola no pude contener más el dolor que me atravesaba y lo dejé salir a través de mi llanto.

Arrimada a la pared en un rincón me dejé caer lentamente hasta el suelo, donde abrazándome las piernas sollocé hasta que casi no me quedaron lágrimas, buscando desahogarme de la injusticia que me ponía la vida. Repentinamente el mundo me resultaba demasiado grande y yo me sentía tan desamparada y vulnerable.

Desde ese ajeno refugio escuché a Terry en la sala desquitarse de su frustración con algunas cosas que cayeron al suelo, de lo que asumí debía ser su escritorio al barrer con todo lo que había encima para poder luego debruzarse sobre su superficie. Permanecí quieta en medio de mi desolación mientras lo imaginaba afuera, desesperado. Prefiriendo hacer suposiciones sobre sus movimientos al no contar todavía con el valor suficiente para salir a enfrentarlo. Le oí luego abrir la gaveta de algún mueble para extraer de allí algo y cuando allí sí, ya empezaba yo a levantarme preocupada para ir a cerciorarme de que no hiciera alguna locura considerando su estado nervioso, le escuché caminar hacia la parte de la cocina.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación despacio para asomarme al corredor pero volví a cerrarla casi enseguida al percibir sus pasos de regreso a la sala. El sonido del corcho de una botella al salir disparado, despejó entonces mis dudas y pronto escuché un líquido ser servido. Licor. Uno de los viejos vicios de Terry, que al parecer no había conseguido dejar de lado del todo, como en cartas me prometiera.

No interferí aunque no me agradaba que bebiese, y sospechaba que de empezar a hacerlo no tardaría en dejarme sola para salir a refugiarse en alguna taberna, donde de seguro terminaría metiéndose en problemas o provocando alguna pelea como solía hacer en Londres, cuando lidiaba en silencio con sus problemas. No obstante, para mi perplejidad, no me abandonó y en lugar de ello permaneció en la sala bebiendo. Por mi parte yo no me moví del cuarto hasta que me pude calmar lo suficiente. En algún momento inclusive me quedé dormida sobre la cama y me desperté con la claridad de la luna ingresando por la ventana, notando enseguida que ya no percibía nada proviniendo de la sala, así que despacio me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y orando para no encontrarme afuera con alguna desagradable sorpresa.

Para mi suerte Terry solo se había quedado dormido. Descansaba roncando ligeramente con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio con una botella de ron al lado, mientras que el vaso de vidrio en el que al principio había estaba bebiendo, para entonces yacía volteado sobre la alfombra en medio de una mancha que colindaba con un montón de libros, guiones, periódicos y varios lápices esparcidos también por el suelo, que tuve que esquivar para poder acercarme.

Dormido lucía tan pacífico que incluso parecía inocente, como un niño. Uno que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido. Analizar aquello despertó mi ternura y ésta pudo más que mi tristeza, haciéndome aflorar las ganas de protegerlo, de no dejarle atravesar ese problema solo. Ambos éramos al final tan parecidos. La vida nos había puesto a prueba muchas veces y habíamos logrado superarlas. Una vez más no debíamos rendirnos. Nos merecíamos ser felices.

Mi amor era más poderoso que mi dolor y me hizo atrever a inclinarme hacia él para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Terry se removió un poco en medio de su sueño atinando únicamente a murmurar palabras aisladas.

- _Candy… mi amor… no te vayas-_

La compasión se apoderó de mí. No podía dejarlo pasar toda la noche en la sala ebrio después de haberse bebido casi la botella completa. Así que remitiéndome a mi trabajo de profesional de la salud por sobre todas las cosas, lo ayudé a levantarse, permitiendo que pasara su brazo sobre mis hombros como apoyo y poder conducirlo al cuarto de baño. Allí para mi asombro y no de buen modo, Terry se debruzó de inmediato sobre el inodoro para vomitar todo el alcohol ingerido.

Me quedé durante varios segundos pegada a la pared más cercana asustada sin saber bien qué hacer, recordándome que de permanecer junto a él, tendría que lidiar junto con aquel vicio no superado. No obstante, despejé mi mente en esos momentos de aquellos pensamientos desalentadores relegándolos para después y en lugar de eso, opté por ayudarle a reincorporarse, más Terry se portó esquivo.

Luego de bajar la válvula del inodoro, se dejó caer sentado a un lado con los ojos llorosos, llevándose las manos a la cara, tal vez por sentirse desgraciado o tal vez porque le avergonzaba que le viera llorar.

- _Sal de aquí Candy, si te quedas solo conseguirás decepcionarte aún más de mí_ \- argumentó con la voz quebrada pero todo aquello en vez de causarme lástima como él creyera, lo que hizo fue conmoverme, por lo que me acerqué despacio para sobarle el brazo en señal de apoyo y de nuevo volver a intentar ayudarle a levantarse, y en esta ocasión me lo permitió sin poner resistencia porque en realidad como ambos sabíamos, necesitaba un pilar donde arrimarse.

Le hice entrar así en la ducha para que volviera a sus completos cabales pero estando tan pasado de copas, difícilmente coordinó bien sus movimientos y terminó por resbalar en la tina.

 _-¡Terry!-_ exclamé con preocupación pero gracias al cielo no se golpeó la cabeza y si se hizo daño en otras partes del cuerpo, no lo demostró.

 _-¡Rayos!-_ masculló únicamente mientras se acomodaba boca arriba cerrando los ojos y el sueño no le tardaba en llegar. Aliviada de que estuviera bien, aproveché entonces para quitarle los zapatos al tiempo que le escuchaba balbucear incoherencias, incluso en algún momento creyendo que yo era Maurice. Con probabilidad su nuevo compañero de juergas y quien se encargaba de ayudarle a volver a casa durante sus borracheras tal como solía hacer Albert en los tiempos del colegio. Aquello me hizo dar coraje, así que sin importarme que todavía tuviese puesta la ropa, terminé por abrir la regadera para ver si se le quitaba de una vez la embriaguez.

 _-¡Pero qué diablos!-_ Se sobresaltó Terry cuando sintió el agua fría empezar a caer sobre él, protestando en un principio extrañado pero no tardó en enfocarse en mí y reconocerme – _Candy…_ \- musitó asombrado

Le nivelé entonces la temperatura del agua para que no pescara un resfriado, pensando en dejarlo allí en tanto iba a prepararle una taza de café bien cargado.

- _Lo necesitas_ \- sostuve con firmeza intentando contener las lágrimas para que no me viera vacilar en mis acciones.

Él era más fuerte que yo y podía haber reaccionado de forma violenta si hubiese querido más lo que hizo fue sujetarme de los brazos cono notable desespero en su alegría por hallarme todavía allí, por lo que me agaché a su lado hasta quedar a la misma altura.

 _-¡Sigues aquí, no te has ido! ¡Gracias dios!_ \- exclamó con alivio _-¡Por favor, por favor, no me dejes!-_

 _-No me iré…-_ expresé – _porque me preocupo por ti e intento cuidarte, iré a la cocina a prepararte algo para que tomes. Quédate aquí_ \- le pedí notando que para entonces el agua ya se había calentado y no le enfermaría.

 _-Yo… no quería esto. No quería que me vieras así…_ \- profirió él apesadumbrado, soltándome, consciente de lo denigrante de su vicio _– Yo te prometí dejar de hacerlo…-_

 _-Y no dudo de que te hayas esforzado… solo trata ser fuerte la próxima vez-_ le dije de forma conciliadora antes de levantarme y encaminarme hacia la puerta. Le esbocé una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa y sincera antes de salir.

* * *

Me tomó algo más de cinco minutos preparar el café y para cuando regresé encontré a Terry un poco más sobrio, sentado al borde de la bañera. Coloqué enseguida en sus manos la bebida caliente y le cubrí con una toalla para protegerlo del frío. Terry me lo agradeció mirándome de forma especial y sobre todo consciente, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo, le pedí que guardara silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y salí del cuarto de baño en dirección a su habitación para buscarle ropa limpia, que pocos después le llevé recomendándole que se cambiara pronto.

Terry que en ese rato ya se estaba quitando la camisa me observó unos instantes con un asomo de culpabilidad y pena pero una vez más decidí retirarme prefiriendo que no me dijera nada.

Cumplida mi misión de auxiliarle regresé a la habitación y me coloqué la pijama para luego acostarme en el que ya consideraba mi lado de la cama, solo que esta vez de cara a la ventana abierta para poder mirar al cielo nocturno en el cual brillaba una luna llena impresionantemente hermosa, tan blanca y pura, y ajena a mis preocupaciones, que sabía se me quedaría grabada en la memoria.

A esas alturas había llorado tanto que de verdad sentía que se me había agotado mi provisión de lágrimas por esa noche pera también por la misma razón me encontraba más calmada, o mejor dicho resignada.

Le escuché entonces a Terry abrir la puerta y caminar despacio sobre la alfombra bordeando la cama para subirse de su lado y recostarse frente a mí. Al parecer se había terminado de asear bien porque olía a jabón y a su varonil colonia que tanto me gustaba y pude percibir además el aroma a menta de su pasta dental en su fresco aliento en cuanto acercó su rostro al mío para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios mientras yo me empeñaba en fingirme dormida, no muy segura de que se lo estuviera creyendo.

Despacio le sentí luego acariciarme la mejilla.

 _-Te juro amor mío que jamás quise lastimarte, nunca hubiese querido que pasaras por esto… pero voy a solucionarlo, te lo prometo. Mañana me reuniré con la Sra. Marlow y le dejaré en claro mi resolución. No dejaré a un lado mi deber de caballero en mi responsabilidad económica con Susana pero no me comprometeré con ella porque mi corazón y toda mi vida le pertenecen a otra persona. A ti Candy. No voy a separarme de ti por nada del mundo, por favor créeme y pelea en esto conmigo. Lo superaré, ya lo verás-_ mesusurró

Había lealtad en su tono de voz y la valentía que yo le conocía aun cuando sabía lo abatido que se encontraba. Decidí creerle, abrí los ojos despacio y asentí, aunque todavía me sentía un tanto resentida de que no me contara todo con anterioridad, algo que quizá él lo advirtió en mi mirada porque no me presionó por otra respuesta, y en el fondo se lo agradecí.

Invirtiendo de pronto los papeles, se preocupó de arroparme y ayudarme a acomodar las almohadas, para luego volver a acostarse a mi lado y abrazarme. Yo tan solo me refugié en sus brazos, tratando de ahogar mi dolor y compartiendo el suyo. Esa noche, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de mi estadía en New York, no hicimos el amor. Estábamos demasiado cansados y derrumbados como para ello.

Conseguí quedarme dormida no mucho después pero me desperté de madrugada al percibir que Terry ya no estaba a mi lado, más al espabilarme un poco me di cuenta de que no había abandonado la habitación sino que se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando el firmamento de forma taciturna. Supe de inmediato tan bien como le conocía que se debatía en su interior por hacer lo correcto. Era un caballero muy noble en todo el sentido de las palabras, y la grandeza provenía principalmente de su alma antes que de su apellido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en la habitación y no se escuchaba aparte ningún ruido en la casa. Me coloqué para ir a investigar mi salto de cama pero antes pasé por el cuarto de baño para asearme y arreglarme, consciente de que debía estar hecha un reverendo desastre debido a la catastrófica noche anterior y lo último que me faltaba era asustar a Terry. Más no se encontraba en el departamento cuando me aventuré en su búsqueda y pensé que ya se había marchado a cumplir con su trabajo.

Lo extraño era que había dejado la cantina hirviendo en la hornilla, así que me acerqué a apagarla. Me pareció demasiado inusual que tuviese ese tipo de descuidos que podían resultar peligrosos, no obstante su ausencia para acallar mis dudas no duró mucho. Ni bien comenzaba yo a llenar una tasa con el agua caliente para prepararme café, vi que la puerta de entrada se abría y el joven en cuestión ingresaba con una bolsa de pan fresco.

- _Amor ya te levantaste_ \- profirió logrando que apareciera en mi cara mi primera sonrisa del día, porque sonaba tan dulce al fin y al cabo escucharlo llamarme así, dejando de lado los sobrenombres molestos.

- _Pensé que ya te habías ido al teatro. Iba a prepararme algo para desayunar_ \- expliqué mientras él se acercaba a darme el saludo de buenos días. Un tierno beso sobre mi frente como símbolo de que su amor permanecía igual de fuerte en contra de la tempestad que nos rodeaba, que derivó a la vez en un abrazo que terminó por hacerse con el pasar de los segundos muy fuerte y al final bastó para avivar el fuego entre los dos que tanto habíamos echado en falta en esa noche llena de preocupación y desesperanza.

- _Te amo_ \- me susurró reteniéndome junto a su pecho. Yo en tanto me apreté más contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos para retener las ganas de llorar. Me aparté entonces un poco, secándome las mejillas, decidiendo exponer otro tema para no ensombrecer el ambiente del desayuno.

 _-Y bien, ¡ahora me puede explicar señorito por qué sale de casa dejando la hornilla encendida!-_ colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, fingí reclamarle por su irresponsabilidad en tanto me ponía a colocar la mesa y abría la funda de pan.

- _Pero si solo fui a la panadería de aquí abajo. No demoré mucho_ \- expresó más no me resultaba una excusa válida

- _Se ve que no has cambiado mucho en el fondo_ \- repuse moviendo la cabeza con fingido enojo y él en respuesta sonrió con un adorable encogimiento de hombros.

 _-Vamos no me retes. Estábamos tan bien_ \- articuló acercándose y abrazándome por la cintura, coqueteando conmigo a sabiendas de que era comprometedor porque cual combustible aquello podría terminar por encendernos a los dos con facilidad.

Teniéndolo tan cerca de mí, intenté bajar la mirada recordando el disgusto de la tarde anterior pero él tomándome delicadamente de la barbilla me hizo retenérsela y entonces sin ya importarle nada me besó sin miramientos, consiguiendo que pronto me abandonara entre sus brazos.

No supe en qué momento me tomó de la cintura y me colocó encima de la mesa, solo tuve un vano asomo de conciencia cuando el beso se volvió incontrolable y empezó nuestra prisa por quitarnos la ropa, impacientes por volver a sentir el acoplamiento de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Terry me abrió la bata para dejarla caer a mis espaldas y luego se ocupó de subirme el delicado pijama hasta retirarla por encima de mi cabeza, cediéndome el turno luego a mí para desamarrarle el corbatín, desabotonarle la camisa y quitársela al fin junto con el abrigo. Pronto, ya con su torso desnudo igual al mío, me aferró a sí en un abrazo desesperado llenándome de nuevo de besos, colmado de euforia por volver a sentirnos piel a piel y lleno de ansias de que nos volviésemos otra vez uno.

 _-Llegaré tarde pero no me importa_ \- musitó con sus labios rozando los míos, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por mis muslos, acariciándolos. Yo desinhibiéndome porque su calor me había hecho tanta falta, le atraje de las caderas, ocupándome de desabrocharle el pantalón. Él terminó de bajarse la cremallera por sí mismo y después, subió sus manos por mis piernas hasta retirar mi ropa interior, dejando libertad así para posicionarse en mi íntima entrada. Fijó sus ojos en los míos durante unos segundos, excitándome aún más con su mirada cargada de deseo y entonces sujetándome de las caderas para sostenerme, me penetró sin preámbulos.

Me estremecí resultándome imposible no esbozar un sollozo que él se encargó de ahogar con sus besos y descendió después sus ardientes labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos. Haciéndome arquear mientras se entretenía con ellos.

Separándome un poco más las piernas comenzó a moverse lento en mí permitiéndome contemplar la erótica unión de nuestros sexos, embriagándome con ello de placer. Pronto nuestros jadeos se transformaron en gemidos que iban en aumento y que tratábamos de calmar al fundir nuestras respiraciones enfebrecidas.

Era tan fácil volvernos uno, sobre todo cuando ambos sentíamos esa misma enfermiza obsesión por el otro que nos disponía a entregarnos en cualquier lugar que fuera posible cuando la pasión llamara.

Yo lo adoraba con cada fibra de mi ser y sabía que Terry también me amaba. Sus embates apasionados al hacerme el amor me lo decían, sus amorosos abrazos como queriendo volverme parte de mí, los hambrientos besos que colocaba por toda mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo, su modo de susurrar mi nombre como en una oración al llegar al clímax o de deslizar sus manos por mi cabello y luego entrelazarlas con las mías, yo podía sentir su amor vibrando por mí a través de su cálido cuerpo.

Como concordando con mis pensamientos mi príncipe comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos, torturándome con aquella deliciosa fricción, tanto que al sentir el advenimiento del orgasmo, me aferré a su espalda mordiéndole el hombro despacio para poder soportar el intenso momento. Él presintió mi llegar por lo que enseguida recostándome sobre la mesa todavía no muy llena, al lado de un par de tasas, y sosteniendo mis caderas en el aire, me embistió con mayor intensidad, haciéndome tocar el cielo de la manera más intensa que experimente en la vida. Mis senos se movían pero él los apretaba suavemente en sus manos. Era un encuentro desesperado, necesitado, de desahogo, de ganas de no querer dejar morir ese sueño que nos unía, de no permitir que se destruyera nuestro amor.

- _Te amo_ \- le susurré casi desfallecida al tiempo que le sentía conseguir su propio límite. Terry en respuesta me atrajo hacia sus brazos estrechándome muy fuerte al tiempo que se dejaba venir en mí. Permitiéndome saber de alguna forma que era mío, que ponía su vida en mis manos para que dispusiese de él como quisiera.

Después de alcanzar el potente orgasmo permanecimos abrazados un rato.

Una media hora en total más tarde, habíamos dejado de lado el desayuno y estábamos pendientes principalmente de encontrar nuestras ropas.

Le ayudé a Terry entonces como pude a arreglarse y mientras iba al espejo de la sala a peinarse de nuevo su frondosa y bella cabellera castaña, aproveché apresurada para prepararle una taza de café y un sándwich de jamón con queso para que se llevara al teatro o lo fuera degustando por el camino.

 _-Gracias Pecosa. Eres maravillosa_ \- me dijo dándome un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza al recibirlo

 _-De nada_ \- contesté orgullosa, sabiendo que esa referencia era por muchas cosas.

 _-Tengo que irme pero prometo que hoy tú y yo tendremos una hermosa velada después de la función_ \- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo su abrigo marrón – _No nos quedaremos mucho en la fiesta de lanzamiento, tengo planeado llevarte a cenar a un lugar especial-_

 _-Esperaré ansiosa_ \- le respondí mientras le arreglaba la solapa del gabán. Aquel hermoso momento de renovada tranquilidad entre los dos me llenó de felicidad, recordándome lo bello que era estar enamorada y que por lo mismo era mi deber luchar contra las adversidades que se presentaran en la relación sin decaer. De repente había regresado a mí la esperanza.

El tiempo se nos fue volando entre risas y bromas que intentaban dejar de lado la oscura situación que nos aquejaba, sin que ninguno se atreviera de nuevo a mencionarla como si hubiese sido producto de alguna pesadilla y para cuando Terry tuvo que marcharse, animada le di mi palabra de que pasaría el día tranquila arreglándome para lucir preciosa en la velada así como le recordé lo mucho que lo extrañaría hasta poder verlo en la noche.

- _Me vas a hacer tanta falta toda la tarde-_ refunfuñé con uno de mis mohines infantiles, que sabía le divertían y tomándome de su mano sin querer soltarlo le acompañé hasta la puerta. Él se detuvo un instante antes bajar y mirándome con ternura me acarició la mejilla.

- _Te amo no lo olvides, pronto saldremos de esto y seremos felices como merecemos. Este problema terminará pronto, te lo aseguro. Por favor mi Candy, sé fuerte. Confía en mi_ \- expresó besando mi mano entrelazada en la suya. Yo solo asentí _-No permitamos que nada opaque nuestra relación-_ Terry agregó _-Hoy cuando esté sobre las tablas y me veas, recuerda que esa actuación en realidad es sólo para ti_ \- me recordó, regalándome un último y tierno beso en los labios como despedida. Yo permanecí en el umbral de la puerta como una esposa enamorada, en tanto lo veía descender por las escaleras como siempre vigoroso y de nuevo muy seguro de sí mismo, ya repuesto, con esas ansias de comerse el mundo que conseguían deslumbrar en su profesión y al público que lo admiraba.

Me alegró tanto que ya no estuviese tan apesadumbrado porque tenía pasar lo que restaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde ultimando detalles para el estreno de la obra a celebrarse por la noche y debía dar todo de sí. El ansiado día de la presentación había llegado y quería que estuviese tranquilo y enfocado en su papel, que se sintiera bien para que pudiese brillar como la estrella que era.

Esa tarde de viernes en gran parte me pasé, como le prometí, trabajando en mi persona para poder estar a su altura y la del montón de invitados de sociedad que se sentarían a mi lado en las butacas delanteras del teatro… solo que aquello no fue lo único en lo que ocupé mi tiempo, pues tenía empacar mis pertenencias para mi viaje del domingo a primera hora.

* * *

Llegó la noche y todo el Circuito de Broadway estaba abarrotado de gente que iban a presenciar distintas obras, más el teatro Stanford tenía una de las filas más largas en su boletería y un público en anticipación muy entusiasmado.

Llegué a tiempo, muy arreglada y con mi invitación en mano. Sin tener esta vez que rendirle cuentas a nadie para ingresar ni mucho menos soportar malos tratos. Los tiempos habían cambiado y para entonces ya me consideraba una mujer madura, responsable de mis decisiones y con mucha dignidad, no estando dispuesta a permitir que nadie me humillase más.

Sentada en la butaca una vez ingresé, medité en esos pensamientos provocados por tan malos recuerdos hasta que la función empezó. Pude contemplar a Terry esta vez en su máximo esplendor, encarnando a un personaje que sabía siempre había admirado y del cual de seguro se sabía todos sus diálogos pues era el protagonista de su obra favorita de toda la vida. La que le había regalado su mamá en Escocia a los dieciséis años, cuando fuera a visitarlo para reconciliarse con él.

Compartíamos tantos recuerdos. Él era mi sol deslumbrante y era comprensible que lo fuese también para sus múltiples seguidoras que suspiraban emocionadas de verlo y con cada una de sus apasionadas frases en la función. Eso era algo con lo que tendría que convivir sin demostrarme celosa. Un reto que al final no parecía tan complicado en comparación con la tormenta que desplegaba la familia Marlow sobre nuestras cabezas.

Terry hizo suya la obra con una maestría que enamoraba, arrancando aplausos y vítores. Una actuación que había dicho me dedicada y que corroboró al buscar con su mirada mi presencia en el público de tanto en tanto, en medio de alguna escena o al declamar algún pequeño monólogo, haciendo con ello que mi corazón latiera a rabiar. Todo el idilio que estábamos viviendo parecía un sueño… pero entonces como todo sueño, ya fuera bueno o malo, amenazaba con tener un final.

Durante el intermedio fui al tocador y después bajé hacia el hall del teatro para esperar junto a las otras personas de clase alta que ocupaban los primeros asientos, en su mayoría personajes del medio público de la ciudad, celebridades o familiares de los propios actores, hasta que empezara la segunda parte de la puesta en escena.

Al no conocer a nadie, siendo nueva en ese ostentoso universo me conformé con ponerme a pasear alrededor del lugar observando la elegante decoración y todo el lujo que había alrededor, aprovechando a la vez que había un banquete gratis por tratarse de invitados especiales.

Fue así que mientras degustaba mi elección de bocadillos, un grupo de señoras reunidas al parecer intentado consolar a alguien, llamó mi atención. No acostumbraba a ser curiosa ni imprudente pero tenía un oficio de Enfermera que podría ser requerido ameritando el caso y no iba a esconderlo de tratarse de una emergencia.

Al final no lo era y sin embargo lo que escuché al pasar por allí me heló la sangre.

- _Se lo ve tan radiante y feliz mientras mi hija está destruida por su causa_ \- expresó la mujer que estaba en el centro y a quienes las demás damas reconfortaban. Llevaba un vestido negro como si guardara luto y un pañuelo de encaje con una letra M. bordada con hilos dorados en un extremo, con el cual se secaba las lágrimas.

- _Pero ¿ya se ha pronunciado al respecto? ¿Qué le ha dicho? Él está involucrado de lleno en el asunto, no puede evadirlo-_ comentó otra señora en apoyo

- _Se reunió hace dos días con mi hermano y mi padre y manifestó su resolución de no aceptar lo del compromiso matrimonial con Susana. Al parecer tiene a alguien más en su vida-_ respondió la primera mujer y de repente como si se me cayera el mundo, comprendí que era la señora Marlow.

 _-Pero si piensa que nos vamos a quedar tranquilos con el tiempo, está equivocado. Esto se lo recriminaremos por siempre... La carrera de mi hija está acabada y de seguir así también su vida. No podrá volver a caminar y sabe que nadie querrá formar una familia con ella. Esto es horrible… es un caos, una pesadilla de la cual quisiera despertar…-_ expresó la mujer antes de debruzarse a llorar en el hombro de su amiga más cercana

 _-Es tan triste, ella es una jovencita tan hermosa y estaba tan llena de vitalidad_ \- comentó otra dama que permanecía un poco más alejada junto a otra _–Fue muy valiente al sacrificarse por amor-_

- _Un caso verdaderamente lamentable. Dicen que ha caído en profunda depresión y que está perdiendo las fuerzas de vivir. Por lo visto ahora solo ese muchacho puede salvarla_ \- opinó la segunda señora que lucía visiblemente contrariada al respecto _– ¡En mala hora se enamoró de él!-_

 _-Pero no se puede negar que hacían hermosa pareja. Cuentan que demostraban mucha química en el escenario y que en la vida real estaban muy enamorados-_ comentó alguien más, acercándose a ellas para formar con las dos un pequeño grupo.

Yo ya no quise seguir peso de todas aquellas palabras causó tanta conmoción en mí que me olvidé de la obra y lo único que quise fue salir corriendo de allí, más cuando me dirigía ya apresurada a la puerta principal, otros comentarios adicionales de algunos que también observaban la escena de la curiosa reunión de lejos, llegaron a mis oídos.

 _-Mírela a la madre, aquí en lugar de estar en el Hospital San Jorge cuidando de su hija-_ criticó un caballero mayor refiriéndose a la señora Marlow mientras conversaba con otro.

- _Tengo entendido que se encuentra aquí para acordar sobre una indemnización con los administradores del teatro debido al accidente-_ comentó el amigo _– Y he oído además que está lista con los miembros de su familia para entablarles una demanda en caso de que los valores ofrecidos no le resulten satisfactorios. ¿Te imaginas? Como sea que termine esto, cuando cobre aquello le sobrará dinero para el resto de su vida-_

 _-Cierto beneficio sin lugar a dudas para la madre, que como todos sabemos está a punto de obtener lo que siempre ha querido. Casar a su única hija con alguien de renombre, aparte de lo de la indemnización, claro. Lo que sí es en verdad terrible es la tragedia de la joven. Da una lástima que la luz de una estrella emergente como ella, se haya visto truncada de repente-_ profirió el primer señor y por lo visto el más elocuente - _¿Por cierto has escuchado hablar de ese muchacho Grandchester?-_

 _-¿El nuevo galán de Broadway?-_

 _-Sí, es hijo nada menos que de Eleanor Baker y de un acomodado Duque inglés. Por lo que me atrevo a asegurar que Doña Marlow no puede esperar para poner las manos sobre aquella fortuna-_

 _-Pues lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que me apiado del pobre chico pues conociendo a los Marlow, moverán cielo y tierra hasta arruinarle la carrera de no someterse a sus preceptos-_

 _-Es cierto, he oído que Mrs. Marlow ya está tomando cartas en el asunto, no por nada es la viuda de Tom Marlow, quien fuera uno de los mejores y más reconocidos directores y dramaturgos de Broadway-_

Fue todo, sentí que me dolía la cabeza. Recordé que tenía que ir por mi abrigo y fui a pedírselo al acomodador. Luego viendo apenas donde pisaba por llevar la mirada llorosa, me dirigí a la salida. Lo único que quería era irme y encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde sentarme a llorar.

Corrí sin detenerme fuera del teatro, crucé las calles casi sin mirar, escuchando el pitar de algún vehículo en protesta por mi imprudencia pero no me inmuté. En esos sombríos momentos de desolación puedo jurar que hasta no me hubiese importado que me atropellaran. Estaba frente a un túnel oscuro, sin salida… me quería morir. El que Terry se decidiera por mí sólo iba a perjudicarle, ellos le hundirían echando al caño todo su esfuerzo por lograr su sueño… Yo no podía permitir que sucediera.

En una solitaria banca de un parque, sin importarme el frío que hacía a mi alrededor ni que empezaran a caer los primeros copos de nieve, me senté a pensar. Estuve allí un rato intentando calmarme para no actuar a la ligera. No quería hacer sufrir más a Terry aparte del calvario que ya llevaba encima por lo que no podía volver a la función. Por un momento se me pasó por la mente ir a visitar a Susana, a tratar de conversar con ella para ver si podría pedirle de la manera más delicada que no se interpusiera en nuestro camino, decirle que Terry y yo estábamos empezando una vida juntos… pedirle que no me lo quitara… pero decidí al final no hacerlo porque sabía que no tendría caso. Ella estaba en una situación crítica en la que no podía elegir, pasando por un terrible sufrimiento que yo no conocía. No podía presentarme ante ella y perjudicar su cuadro clínico más, como alguien que trabajaba en salud lo sabía.

Me sentía quebrada en mi interior, de repente demasiado débil, como nunca antes. Así que opté por ir al departamento a terminar de empacar.

La vida me había enseñado muchas veces que no era justa y qué entonces no podía hacer más que seguir sus designios y ser fuerte. Consciente de ello había estado pensado mucho en el problema que Terry y yo teníamos encima, tratando de llegar a un consenso.

Al final tomé una decisión relativa al peor de los casos que había previsto.

Alrededor de una hora y media después, cuando yo tenía ya clara la resolución más importante de mi vida, escuché asombrada abrirse la puerta del departamento. Me quedé acostada como estaba en la cama a oscuras, aún con el mismo vestido que llevara al teatro, mirando nevar a través del cristal de la ventana y sentí los pasos presurosos de Terry al acercarse a la habitación. Había preferido volver al departamento temprano en vez de quedarse celebrando el lanzamiento de la obra, como estaba planeado. De seguro preocupado al no hallarme en el teatro.

Con todo me pregunté cómo habría hecho para eludir su responsabilidad con los directivos del espectáculo, sus compañeros, los medios de prensa e inclusive sus admiradores, siendo la estrella principal.

 _-Candy…-_ esbozó con alivio al encontrarme allí, sin embargo de espaldas a él yo permanecí quieta, demasiado triste y quebrantada por dentro, y aletargada de tanto llorar. Tan solo queriendo estar sola con mi dolor que pesaba en mi interior como si fuese plomo y amenazaba con acabar conmigo. Terry se acercó despacio tomando asiento a mi lado y me acarició el brazo pidiéndome que lo mirara. Yo separé mi vista de la ventana lentamente para centrarme en él y supe al instante que él entendía lo que me pasaba al reflejar mi mirada en la suya, igual de abatida que la mía, porque quizá tampoco se había salvado de toparse en el recibidor con la señora Marlow.

 _-…Por favor nena quédate conmigo_ \- me suplicó con ojos llorosos, inclinándose hacia mí para abrazarme… y yo lo rodeé con mi brazos, incapaz de poder resistirme a su contacto, queriendo permanecer así por siempre aun cuando sabía que aquello era imposible y que aparte teníamos todo en contra… y correspondí a su beso cuando buscó mi boca, reconociéndome una adicta a él, a su amor, sin poder seguir pensando con claridad. Mi Romeo había llegado a buscarme en medio de la oscuridad y yo solo quería pertenecerle. Olvidarme de todos los pesares perdiéndome en su cuerpo.

Nuestro encuentro en esa ocasión fue muy dulce, como un escape para todas nuestras opresiones, un medio para eludir nuestra desesperación.

Me abandoné a él con los ojos cerrados, repitiéndole al oído que lo amaba, aferrada a su espalda y sus recios brazos musculosos casi todo el tiempo, mientras sentía mi alma llorar. Su amor logró por varios minutos hacerme olvidar de todo permitiéndome alcanzar a su lado el éxtasis que siempre extrañaría. Deseando en esos momentos que el cielo nos volviera de piedra, que los relojes se detuvieran para que pudiésemos conservar un pedacito de ese sentimiento eternamente como si fuese un tesoro… irreverencias pensadas en los últimos estragos de la explosión de placer. Más aquel instante pasó y fue mi regalo para el joven que amaba, así como también mi despedida.

Al tenerlo entre mis brazos, abrazado a mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo sentía descansar seguro de tenerme a su lado, me dije que no había vuelta atrás, que había que hacer lo correcto y tanto él en el fondo, como yo sabíamos el mejor camino a tomar.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	8. VIII: Siguiendo al corazón

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos a veces para jugar con ellos a crear historias de amor sin fines de lucro y "sobre todo" con finales felices y "entendibles". Gracias jejeje =)**

 ** _Hola mis estimados lectores, aquí estoy trayéndoles mi primera actualización_ _del nuevo año y a la vez muy feliz de desearles lo mejor para este 2017, que sea un año mejor que el anterior y lleno de alegría, emociones y prosperidad. Bueno, aprovecho ahora para agradecerles infinitamente a Thay, Skarlet Northman, Lizeth951, Chibiely, Phambe, Candypecosa y Yariky, quienes se tomaron su tiempito para dejarmes sus favs y sus reviews y opiniones, que como saben siempre son muy importantes para mí._**

 ** _Antes de continuar, quiero pedirles disculpas sin Candy y Terry se han portado muy melositos jajaja, ustedes entienden, pero cuando uno ama de verdad es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y mucho más si se es correspondido (lo más lindo que puede haber). También les explico que en el capítulo anterior, aunque se vio muy inmadura y apresurada la decisión de Candy, la puse en la historia inspirándome en su manera de actuar como de costumbre de mártir, sacrificándose siempre por los demás y anteponiendo el bienestar de otros a los propios. Sin embargo, ya en los capítulos restantes abordaremos el por qué de su comportamiento con mayor detalle._ **

**_Ahora, refiriéndonos a este capítulo, les adelanto que es un tanto especial porque está narrado desde el punto de vista de Terry, protagonista también de la historia y les adelanto que el siguiente será así mismo otro POV de otro personaje fundamental en el que trataremos una entrevista singular que constituye un factor importante para el desenlace de la trama._**

 ** _Una vez más, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Les envío un gran abrazo a donde quiera que se encuentren._**

 ** _Belén_**

 **Capítulo VIII:** **Siguiendo al corazón (Terry POV)**

Supe que algo no andaba bien en cuanto me levanté y no encontré a Candy a mi lado. Un presentimiento invadió enseguida mi pecho y mientras me levantaba a encender la luz de la habitación en esa mañana oscura y nevada vi el sobre con su letra yaciendo en su puesto en la cama. Una carta despedida. No me atreví a tocarlo enseguida, me dirigí en lugar de ello hacia el armario donde para mi dolor comprobé que ya no estaba su ropa. Se había ido antes de lo acordado, decidiendo con probabilidad marcharse de mi vida para siempre como esas heroínas de las novelas, dejándome solo y confundido… Tomé entonces el condenado sobre rompiendo con premura el borde para extraer el escrito y tal como lo pensaba encontré en sus párrafos excusas y despedidas. Bazofias en las que indicaba que lo hacía por mi bien, para que no se interpusieran personas contrarias a nuestra relación y con poder en la industria teatral en mis sueños (no tuve que analizar a fondo sus palabras para comprender que se refería a los Marlows), sin considerar que mi principal sueño era estar junto a ella… pero yo no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla ir. No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Era mía y yo la amaba, como nunca antes había amado a nadie en la vida. No iba a darme por vencido.

Me vestí como pude en medio de mi angustia y bajé dispuesto a tomar un carruaje que me llevara directo a la estación de ferrocarriles. Para mi fortuna todavía era temprano y según mis cálculos, conociendo el horario de ciertos trenes, si el chofer se apresuraba podría llegar antes de que saliera el primero con rumbo a Chicago que partía a las nueve de la mañana. No obstante, antes de hacerlo me detuve un momento recordando algo y volví a ingresar al edificio para ir directo al departamento del portero, quien tenía que haberle abierto la puerta principal a Candy para que pudiese salir y a quien a lo mejor ella en su pronta huida había comentado algo que pudiera constituirme una pista importante para poder hallarla.

El hombre abrió enojado luego de que yo llamara alevosamente a su puerta, pues necesitaba con urgencia que se levantara si es que se había vuelto a acostar a dormir. Por suerte las fuertes campanadas de una iglesia cercana anunciando las siete me ayudaron con mi cometido.

- _¡Ah, es usted Grandchester, ya me imaginaba que no iba a tardar en aparecer por aquí!-_ profirió directamente sin saludar

 _-¿A dónde fue ella, qué le dijo al salir?-_ demandé saber con impaciencia sin tomarme el tiempo de saludarle tampoco.

 _-Bueno… decirme bien a dónde iba no lo hizo, pero asumo por la valija que llevaba que era fuera de la ciudad_ \- confesó el hombre moderando los ánimos, quizá al ver mi estado de inquietud.

 _-¡Diablos!-_ maldije con ganas de golpear algo y me desquité dándole un puñetazo a la pared, sin importarme siquiera el dolor que esto me causó pues no se comparaba con el sufrimiento que entonces llevaba por dentro.

 _-…Aunque recuerdo que me consultó antes de salir si el Hospital San Jorge quedaba lejos. Le di indicaciones de cómo llegar-_ agregó de pronto el portero comenzando a ponerse nervioso _–Cálmese, puede que primero haya ido allí, ¿por qué no va a buscarla?, no hará más de una hora en que me pidió que abriera el portón-_

Asentí con la mirada perdida, sabiendo que tenía que movilizarme con rapidez si quería alcanzarla.

- _Gracias y disculpe_ \- expresé francamente cabizbajo y decidí retirarme, agradeciéndome en el fondo también a mí mismo por haber seguido mis intuiciones de preguntarle.

 _-De nada, espero que la encuentre y lo que sea que le haya molestado, puedan solucionarlo_ \- me deseó de forma sincera el portero, acompañado para entonces de su esposa que con todo el ruido que yo provocara, había salido a ver que acontecía. Incliné mi cabeza en señal de despedida y luego di media vuelta y salí apresurado de nuevo hacia la nieve, sin volverme a mirar atrás.

Me dirigí enseguida corriendo al hospital que no se encontraba muy lejos, seguro de que iba a encontrar a Candy, ya que era muy probable que hubiese ido allí buscando entrevistarse con Susana, requiriendo conocer de su propia boca como había ocurrido el problema y de haber una solución, tratar de conciliarla. Así era ella. Bondadosa y frontal. Una luchadora, una guerrera, la chica de mis sueños…

No me equivocaba.

Al ingresar al edificio hospitalario opté por acortar camino por el jardín para llegar más rápido al área de pensionado, y no terminaba de atravesarlo cuando la vi descender por la misma escalera que yo pensaba tomar. Llevaba su maleta en la mano y el mismo abrigo rojo con el que había llegado, y a pesar de estar triste lucía preciosa, tan bella como ángel a la luz invernal que tuve que detenerme unos instantes para poder admirarla, temiendo que fuera la última vez.

Como no me encontraba tan cerca, no reparó en mi presencia de inmediato, algo que me dio ventaja para seguirle los pasos, cobijado detrás de los árboles y arbustos aledaños cubiertos de escarcha mientras pensaba en lo que debía decirle al encararla. La veía dirigirse por el pasillo exterior a la salida, en tanto me armaba del valor necesario para la confrontación que definiría nuestros destinos.

Al llegar a la parte descubierta del jardín donde ya no pude esconderme, quedé frente a ella desarmado y sintiéndome herido por su propia cobardía al querer dejarme de esa forma.

 _-¡Candy!-_ le grité sin más meditaciones, con el corazón en la mano en busca de una explicación.

Ella se impresionó de verme, tanto o más de lo que estaba yo. Un brillo de dolor cruzó su mirada al encontrarse expuesta a una situación que no esperaba y al no considerarse lista para afrontarla por natural instinto, echó a correr. Mi reacción instantánea fue la de un tigre con su presa y salí en ese mismo instante tras ella; sólo que en lugar del cazador del reino animal, mi objetivo no era aniquilarla y devorarla sino convencerla de que se quedara a mi lado.

Aunque Candy era veloz y ágil igual que yo, como bien sabía desde las épocas del colegio, el peso de llevar su equipaje a cuestas restó su desempeño y pude alcanzarla en mi persecución en cuestión de pocos minutos. Nuestra colisión fue desastrosa.

Ella en su desesperación por huir no hizo caso a mis llamados y yo por no dejarla escapar la apresé de la cintura, y caímos estrepitosamente sobre la nieve del patio posterior, sin importarnos ya dar un espectáculo ante médicos, demás personal de salud o pacientes que estuviesen cerca, quienes sospechaba aun cuando no les prestábamos atención, que tenían la vista puesta sobre nosotros, extrañados.

 _-¡Terry déjame, tengo que regresar o perderé mi empleo!-_ manifestó Candy casi gritando, luchando en el suelo boca abajo por librarse de mi agarre en sus brazos que prácticamente la inmovilizaba.

 _-Claro y por ello planeaste marcharte en silencio sin decirme nada-_ reclamé exasperado. Era inútil y ridículo esconder la verdad. Ella demoró un momento en responder y cuando lo hizo supe que estaba llorando.

 _-…Era la única manera de poder separarme de ti-_ confesó

La volteé entonces despacio, sintiéndola temblar debajo mío y sus lágrimas me conmovieron atravesándome como un puñal, por lo que nervioso me atreví a acariciarle las mejillas heladas, despejando de su bello rostro la escarcha con mi guante. Yo al punto, igual de trémulo necesitaba desesperadamente hacerle saber cuánto su decisión me afectaba también.

 _-No lo hagas por favor_ \- le supliqué sintiendo como mis ojos se empezaban a poner acuosos pero ella tan solo cerró los suyos dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por los bordes de su rostro, el cual giró evitando sostenerme la mirada pero dejándome percibir la indecisión embargándola, consciente quizás de que con su accionar solo estaba consiguiendo lastimarnos a los dos.

 _-…Es lo que debemos hacer…_ \- respondió en un susurro ahogado por un sollozo y después adoptando seriedad en medio de su congoja se incorporó para rescatar su maleta que yacía tirada a un lado, yo de rodillas junto a ella sin saber qué hacer, leyendo sobrecogido la decisión en su semblante le permití levantarse esta vez sin oponerme, incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo. No obstante, ni bien había dado dos pasos para irse, me puse de pie y la retuve sosteniéndole la manigueta de la valija, ante lo que ella se volvió compungida más sin dar su brazo a torcer comenzó a forcejear para liberarla de mi asimiento.

 _-¿Por qué?... dijiste que lucharías conmigo en esto…_ \- le recordé a manera de reclamo, sintiendo como crecía un gran nudo de tristeza en mi garganta, temiendo perder la singular batalla. Candy dudó unos instantes antes de contestar

 _-Al principio fue porque temí que ellos pudieran perjudicarte en tu carrera de alguna forma_ \- empezó a explicar entre sollozos refiriéndose a la familia Marlow, haciendo eco de lo que me expusiera en su carta - _…Pero ahora sé que ella te necesita porque está muy sola… y sé además que esto es lo que en el fondo tú también en algún momento consideraste hacer... ¿o no fue por eso que tanto me lo escondiste?... De algún modo la quieres también… Creo que he tenido la suerte de llegarte a conocer de verdad Terry, por dentro y por fuera, tanto al rebelde misterioso como al muchacho dulce y lindo que ocultas dentro y que casi no muestras a nadie. Te he aprendido a amar con tus defectos y virtudes, y por citar una de estas últimas es que no puedes mentir así te esmeres. Tienes un alma demasiado noble, tan noble como tu apellido como para eso-_

 _-¿Pero qué dices?-_ objeté dolido de que desconfiara así de mí, pero ella continuó implacable

- _Supe que ocurría algo desde el día de nuestro reencuentro. Te pregunté si todo estaba bien y me respondiste que sí, solo que aquello no concordó con la expresión de preocupación de tu cara que tan desesperadamente intentaste esconder…-_ expresó con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos junto con una sonrisa triste _–Estuve segura entonces de que pasaba algo malo como sé ahora que debiste debatir bastante en tu interior entre quedarte conmigo o hacer lo que considerabas correcto… como un deber de caballero_ \- añadió dejándome perplejo.

Era cierto que en un principio sumido en la desolación de la desgracia y en las tinieblas que pensaba nunca se disiparían, lo había llegado a considerar, más a esas alturas, cuando ella me había rescatado logrando conducirme de nuevo hacia la luz, cuando nuestro adolescente amor había dado pruebas de madurez hasta transformarse en algo tan intenso, no podía dejar que terminara este así y sabía que en su interior ella tampoco lo quería.

 _-Lo que yo quiero es estar contigo…a ti pertenece mi deber de caballero. ¡Te amo, no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo perderte!-_ lerespondí halándola hacia mí y pegando su pequeño cuerpo al mío para juntar mi frente a la suya, al tiempo que comenzaba a sucumbir sin poder remediarlo a mis ganas de llorar de la rabia e impotencia por no poder superar aquella prueba injusta que me asignaba el destino.

 _-…Te he visto meditar la situación y no quiero que consideres que por lo acontecido entre ambos, ahora soy una responsabilidad para ti-_ insistió mi chica necia

 _-No digas eso, jamás podría verte sólo como una responsabilidad porque eres la mujer amo_ \- repliqué ya empezando a perder la paciencia por lo que la sujeté de los antebrazos para que me escuchara bien _-¡Candy te amo, soy capaz de dar la vida por ti y lo sabes! ¡No me pidas que deje de lado lo que tenemos porque no puedo!-_ le zarandeé levantando mi voz pues necesitaba desesperadamente que lo comprendiera, ante lo que ella tan solo volvió a llorar sin decir nada _-…¿Es que acaso no te importa todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que en estos últimos días ha sucedido entre nosotros?-_ inquirí incrédulo, apaciguando mi actitud en parte por eso y también porque por nada del mundo buscaba asustarla. Solo quería que entendiese todo lo que significaba para mí _-Candy eres mía, ahora eres mi mujer así hoy quieras olvidarlo -_ le recordé, hablándole con dulzura _-…y yo soy tuyo. Si supieras cuanto te necesito a mi lado, si te vas no sé qué haré sin ti-_ Durante todo el tiempo intenté mirarla a los ojos aunque ella en algún momento prefirió bajar la cabeza y seguir luchando por librarse de mi sujeción.

 _-Es inútil-_ expresó al fin - _No podríamos ser felices con esto a cuestas. Siempre te atormentaría el recordarlo y pensar que no actuaste como un hombre de bien_ -

Me conocía tanto como yo a ella misma. Era verdad que el fantasma de lo acontecido en el teatro me perseguiría de por vida pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ello y con todas las consecuencias o señalamientos que eso me pudiera traer en un futuro con tal de tenerla conmigo. Ya lo había cavilado con antelación, decidiéndome por ella, porque mi amor era más fuerte… Sin embargo la _"Señorita Pecas"_ no me lo creía. Se había entrevistado con Susana hacía poco, no sabía para qué ni qué ella (mi ex compañera de trabajo) le había dicho, pero parecía por su parte ya tener tomada una resolución cuyo veredicto sabía sería difícil de cambiar… Sin embargo, yo también era testarudo y no iba a rendirme con facilidad sin hacer de todo, hasta lo imposible, por convencerla de revocarla.

 _-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir-_ concluí terminante reteniéndola del brazo en cuanto Candy pensó que podía alejarse, después de haber soltado su palabra concluyente sobre el tema.

 _-¡Terry basta, por favor suéltame!_ \- me pidió determinada a marcharse

 _-¡No!_ \- proferí resuelto atrayéndola de la cintura – _No voy a dejar que esta ironía del destino arruine nuestras vidas-_

 _-Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles-_ mesuplicó

- _Por favor escúchame tú a mí. No quiero perderte, no voy a perderte_ \- declaré entonces abrazándola, sosteniéndola contra mí fuertemente, imposibilitándola de escapar, queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre allí. A esas alturas llorábamos los dos. Ya no me importaba demostrar mi debilidad ante medio mundo, yéndome en contra de lo que me inculcara un día el militar de mi padre. Soy humano, tengo sentimientos y estaba allí entonces rendido frente a la mujer de mi vida y a punto de perderla. Candy apartándose un poco pero suavizando a la vez sus expresiones, secó mis lágrimas con ternura y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

 _-Sabes que te amo. No dejaré de hacerlo hasta el día en que me muera…y puede que quizá más allá, pero comprende que no puedo con esto… haz lo que tienes que hacer y sé feliz. Yo te dejo en libertad_ -

No supe bien que me desarmó, si fueron sus palabras, la determinación en su verde mirar, o quizá la influencia de algún médico curioso que pasó por allí reparando descaradamente en nosotros, lo cierto fue que en mis brazos disminuyó el ímpetu con que el que la tenía aferrada y ella aprovechó ese instante para escabullirse como agua entre mis dedos.

 _-Adiós Terry_ \- me dijo dándose la vuelta y la vi partir. Me quedé estático en el mismo lugar por varios segundos, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Como habíamos juntos forjado un sueño durante tantos años, atravesando por muchas pruebas para que al final al conseguirlo, las cosas concluyeran de esa forma. De saber desde un principio que íbamos a terminar así, hubiera sido mejor no conocernos…

No era admisible. Tal vez en una realidad paralela pero no en mi historia.

Siguiendo el fuego que corría por mis venas, salí corriendo en ese instante desesperado tras ella a los exteriores del Hospital, sin mirar a nadie alrededor, como si nadie más existiera porque Candy en resumen era lo que más me importaba en el universo.

 _-¡Candy!_ \- grité al divisarla en la calle a mitad de cuadra. Ella volteó impresionada al escuchar mi voz, asustada a sabiendas de que mi accionar sería implacable esta vez, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a correr de nuevo, incitándome con ello aún más así no se lo propusiera, a alcanzarla y detenerla. Me prometí que nada me detendría hasta lograrlo.

Corrí entonces como un desaforado sorteando la distancia que me llevaba de ventaja, aunque al tomar ella una callejuela estrecha y llena de gente, me tocó inclusive esquivar obstáculos. Un buzón esquinero de correo primero, un poste eléctrico luego, una valla cercando una parte del asfalto en reparación después, la cual tuve que saltar, y por último para variar me tocó hacer frente a la presencia de varios vendedores y negocios ambulantes apostados a lo largo del andén, de los que no pude salir airoso al final de cuentas y terminé estrellándome con una carreta cargada de frutas y legumbres que en esos momentos sacaba de su local un tendero. Fue un desastre. Todo terminó regado por el suelo, la carreta volcada y varios de los productos agrícolas aplastados por la misma y echados a perder.

Intenté disculparme aún a sabiendas de que no servía de nada cuando el comerciante afectado casi ni me permitía hablar por el montón de insultos que estaba profiriéndome, no obstante di mi palabra de hombre de regresar luego para solucionar el desbarajuste, excusándome de que en ese momento tenía algo urgente y vital que resolver. Está demás decir que no me creyeron. Perdí en resumen casi cinco minutos, valioso tiempo mientras Candy se alejaba, entre ocasionar y luego poder escaparme de manera momentánea de aquella escena del caos, dejándola atrás en medio de protestas, por lo que tuve que abrirme paso a la fuerza entre los transeúntes y curiosos, algunos de ellos quienes incluso llegaron a reconocerme, teniendo que empujarlos en mi desesperación. Para mi suerte la callejuela era larga, lo que me permitió divisar a Candy sin complicaciones y esta vez, aun trastabillando un poco al principio debido a los estragos de mi reciente caída, reuní todas mis fuerzas y aceleré en mi carrera como un endemoniado hasta llegar a ella, que ya exhausta de tanto correr había terminado disminuyendo el paso. Se asustó al advertirme cerca después de considerar que ya había podido librarse de mi presencia, pero entonces la abracé por la espalda impidiéndole en definitiva huir.

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?…_ \- me preguntó con la voz resquebrajada por un sollozo y en ese instante sin poder soportar más la dura situación la volteé hacia mí y le cerré la boca con un beso. La sentí temblar entre mis brazos y forcejear para apartarse mientras la humedad cayendo sobre mis manos que reposaban en sus mejillas me hacía saber aún sin apartarme de ella, que estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

– _Hablé con Susana, te necesita…-_ musitó algo aturdida en cuanto alejé un poco mis labios de los suyos para proceder a acariciarle el rostro con ternura, sin embargo al ver que no conseguiría nada con sus palabras, se exasperó _-¡Suéltame, déjame ir!-_ me repitió empujándome y golpeándome en el pecho para que la soltara, más no le obedecí

 _-¡No lo haré, no puedo!, ¡No lo haré nunca!-_ le recalqué para que le quedara claro - _¡Candy escúchame!… arreglaré todo esto te lo prometo…llegaré a un acuerdo económico con los Marlows que me exonerará de responsabilidades civiles. Sé que nunca podré arreglar lo acontecido, pero me encargaré de que no le falte nada a Susana para conservar su salud. Por favor créeme, saldremos de esta… por favor_ \- le rogué volviendo a abrazarla, esta vez de frente, con mi rostro lloroso junto a su fragante cabello – _No te vayas así Pecosa, no me dejes-_

Candy estaba tan acongojada que no podía ni hablar, tan solo se dio el valor unos segundos de mirarme con esos preciosos ojos esmeralda que conseguían derretirme, encendiendo al tiempo una esperanza dentro de mi corazón que me decía que estaba empezando a creerme, pero fue allí cuando para borrar cualquier indicio de buen ánimo que quisiera aflorar en mi ser, escuché la sirena de una patrulla policial acercándose y en cuestión de instantes un grupo de oficiales apareció allí en mi búsqueda, arrestándome de inmediato y esposándome sin opción a reclamos.

 _-¡Un momento, esperen!-_ protesté con frustración aún consciente de que me lo merecía

- _Queda detenido por ocasionar desorden público y daño a propiedad privada_ \- decretó uno de los policías

- _¡No puede ser, no ahora!_ \- vociferé exaltado porque me resultaba imposible de concebir que justo en ese rato me estuviese ocurriendo aquello, con Candy allí, con nuestra historia en vilo. Era como una vil ironía.

 _-Deberá guardar silencio o cualquier cosa que diga o haga será usada en su contra. Tendrá derecho a defensa legal una vez notificada su situación a algún familiar suyo_ \- meamenazó en tanto otro oficial que después se acercó a Candy para consultarle si me conocía

 _-Vimos señorita que estaba discutiendo con este sujeto. ¿Acaso intentaba agredirla u obligarle a algo que no quisiera?-_ le interrogó. Candy solo movió la cabeza en negación, angustiada y a la vez triste, sin dejar de observar cómo empezaban a conducirme al automóvil en contra de mi voluntad.

 _-¿Usted lo conoce?-_

Fue lo último que escuché que le consultaban en tanto ella sin dejar de observarme, luciendo estupefacta debido a la peculiar escena que se le suscitaba enfrente, de la cual yo por desgracia también era el protagonista, ni siquiera lo corroboró.

- _Candy_ \- expresé su nombre con aflicción como pidiéndole una disculpa por hacerle pasar ese mal rato y por tener que dejarla sola allí cuando no quería… Cuando no quería que nos separásemos así _-¡Candyyy!-_ grité a viva voz mientras me forzaban a ingresar a la patrulla como a un vulgar delincuente.

* * *

Estaba furioso y encima desesperado, como un león recién capturado dentro de una jaula. Tenía tanto por hacer y estaba detenido en una celda de la Comisaría, imposibilitado de poder actuar mientras perdía a la mujer de mi vida. Era insoportable estar allí cuando mi mente estaba afuera con ella y cada minuto pesaba sobre mí más que una angustiosa condena.

Por ello en ataques de ira, de tanto en tanto me desquitaba pateando los barrotes de la reja o remeciéndolos con fuerza, levantando mi voz de protesta ante una detención que me parecía injusta habiendo expuesto varias veces mis intenciones de cubrir económicamente a totalidad los daños ocasionados sin intención a los comerciantes, en días posteriores cuando retirara dinero de mis cuentas bancarias, ya que por ser fin de semana las instituciones financieras no atendían. No obstante, la voz de protesta grupal de los afectados había podido más, conviniendo en que me dejaran encarcelado preferiblemente hasta las primeras horas del lunes.

Mi desesperación para entonces era tal que hasta había intentado sobornar más de una vez al guardia, aún consciente de que este no era el mejor método para proceder y menos todavía en una cárcel.

Al final mis esfuerzos no habían dado frutos pero sí conseguido empeorar mi situación.

 _-¡Déjenme salir maldita sea, no pueden tenerme aquí sin siquiera un veredicto! ¡Esto va contra las leyes!-_ argumenté con rabia pateando la reja desesperado más el oficial encargado, un tipo joven y robusto, y claramente inexperto en el puesto, un nuevo policía con los valores de su deber muy en alto a diferencia de otros, replicó tratando de poner énfasis en que mi encarcelamiento se debía aparte de mis faltas, a mi insubordinado, deshonesto y desvergonzado comportamiento.

 _-Le recuerdo que debe guardar silencio._ _Si está aquí ahora es porque se lo buscó_ _y tenga en cuenta que su mala actitud pesa cada momento más en su contra… ¿Es que no le da vergüenza siendo artista causar este tipo de escándalos? Mañana con probabilidad estará en las planas de los periódicos y no espere que las notas sean para ensalzarlo-_ al final no se abstuvo de comentar

 _-¡Tenga la bondad usted de entender que lo sucedido fue algo involuntario, acontecido en un rato de consternación!-_ traté de explicarle una vez más aún a sabiendas de que era inútil - _¡Y ahora estoy aquí atrapado mientras mi vida está colapsando! –_ grité moviendo con furia los barrotes, como si con aquello ridículamente pudiese de alguna forma obligarlo al tipo a abrirme o en último de los casos, lograr que la reja colapsara. En definitiva, tantas horas encerrado teniendo en cuenta que Candy se marchaba, que se iba de mi historia, me tenían ya al borde del colapso y de perder la razón.

A esas alturas mi dulce amor ya debía encontrarse viajando de regreso a su lugar natal, dejándome sumido en las sombras al saber que ya no me quería en su vida… pero lo peor era que de alguna forma tenía un presentimiento de que no la iba a volver a ver.

– _¡Vamos! No he dicho que no me haré responsable por lo que provoqué. Cubriré cualquier gasto que por culpa mía tengan esas personas…-_ agregué pasándome las manos por el cabello, teniendo que usar los últimos retazos de paciencia que todavía me quedaban para tratar con aquel guardia y encontrar una posible y pronta solución a mi problema de reclusión, más no concluí en lo que buscaba expresar porque entonces otro policía ingresó a la zona de las celdas, seguido de alguien que no pude divisar en un principio sino tan solo escuchar sus pasos.

 _-Está bien Méndez, puede abrir la celda, el prisionero ha sido liberado_ \- le indicó el recién llegado oficial al muchacho regordete, por lo que éste enseguida procedió a obedecer la orden. Asombrado, me alejé de la reja en tanto la abrían, demasiado cansado para ponerme a pensar con claridad en que había ocurrido aunque sí conservaba mis ganas inmensas de largarme de allí. Ya empezaba a creer que se me había otorgado un milagro y que Candy se había quedado para interferir por mí, cuando le vi aparecer a Maurice y entendí que era a él a quien debía agradecer la ayuda.

 _-¿Cómo?_ \- consulté de inmediato ni bien los policías se dispersaron

 _-Debes agradecérselo a ella que fue al teatro a averiguar mi dirección y de allí a buscarme. Candy es una chica de oro Terrence. No sé lo que le hiciste pero se la veía desolada, aparte de muy preocupada por ti. Me contó que habían terminado-_ respondió Maurice sin preámbulos, con tanta seriedad en su semblante que supe que a su vez estaba preocupado por ella.

 _-¿Dónde está ahora?_ \- quise saber impaciente dirigiéndome de inmediato hacia la salida sin tiempo para dar explicaciones

- _Debe encontrarse ya de camino a Illinois_ \- Maurice contestó a mis espaldas y aunque yo ya estaba consciente de ello, igual me dolió el impacto de confirmarlo.

 _-¿Hace cuánto?_ \- inquirí

– _Me dijo que se dirigía a la estación del ferrocarril al despedirse hace dos horas. Las mismas que me tomé en realizar las gestiones necesarias para liberarte-_ explicó mi colega canadiense.

Llevaba casi medio día ahí dentro y mi estado era deplorable, puesto que encima de que me había vestido al apuro con lo primero que encontrara temprano por la mañana, había sostenido buenas carreras como si estuviese practicando deporte, terminando por último hasta revolcándome en el suelo luego de caer estrepitosamente al estrellarme con una caja repleta de verduras. Sin embargo, intenté aún en vano afinarme con dignidad la camisa blanca que para entonces yacía sucia, transpirada y llena de arrugas, intentando recuperar en algo mi compostura y los pedazos rotos de mi condenada alma que debían yacer entonces esparcidos por el suelo. Sabía que siendo quien era, me encontraba en un estado que con probabilidad causaba lástima pero no me importaba. Tan solo quería ir detrás de ella.

 _-Iré a buscarla_ \- proferí resuelto

 _-Me pidió que te dijera que no lo hicieras, que no iría a su hogar o al hospital donde labora en Chicago sino a otro sitio lejano del cual no quiso dar nombre. Te mandó a decir también que por favor no intentes encontrarla, porque la decisión que ha tomado es lo mejor para los dos-_ añadió Maurice en voz queda como teniendo pena de contármelo

 _-No importa lo que haya dicho. Moveré cielo y tierra hasta hallarla… lo haré_ \- contesté con determinación volteando apenas hacia él, luego bajé la mirada unos instantes tratando de esconder mi dolor _–Ella quizá pueda dar por terminado lo nuestro pero yo no. No lo haré nunca_ -

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer Terry? No puedes abandonar la obra así sin más. ¡Eres el actor principal!-_ Maurice se tomó en vano su tiempo recordándomelo

- _Le enviaré un telegrama al director notificándole de mi renuncia cuando esté en Chicago porque ahora no puedo perder más tiempo. Hazme un favor, dile que desde esta noche me cubra con mi reemplazo y si te pregunta algo sobre mí, explícale que desde el más humilde hasta el más célebre actor no puede desempeñarse bien en las tablas sin su tener a su corazón consigo, su motor para vivir-_ expresé perdido en mis pensamientos. Noté poco después que Maurice comprensivo asentía.

 _-Creo que te entiendo, yo también estaría dispuesto a abandonar todo por la mujer que amo_ \- comentó sonriendo a medias y yo sabía bien a quién se refería, así como el hecho de que sufría la desgracia de no ser correspondido. Al final sin que lo esperara, mencionó a su dulce tormento en cuestión.

- _Quizá deberías dirigirte a ver a Susana, sé que Candy se entrevistó con ella esta mañana. Se le escapó algo aun cuando no estaba en sus planes contármelo y al enterarse de que somos buenos amigos, me terminó dejando unas recomendaciones para el cuidado de su salud y también otras de motivación para decírselas en persona en cuanto la vea… Quizá Su al ser una de las últimas personas con las que habló, sepa a dónde se dirige-_

Admití para mis adentros que tenía razón y aunque Susana era la última persona a quien quería ver en esos momentos, le agradecí por la idea.

 _-Iré de inmediato al hospital. No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo-_ proferí resuelto y noté entonces que Maurice apartaba de su brazo una chaqueta adicional que llevaba en reserva, aparte de la que ya tenía encima. Como respuesta a una inquietud que no formulé, me la lanzó de inmediato y le agradecí por tenerme en cuenta. Era un buen amigo.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	9. IX: Susana

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos en esencia a veces para inventar con ellos historias con finales felices.**

 _ **¡Hola amigos (as)! ¡Feliz año! A todos quienes lean esto aprovecho para enviarles mis mejores deseos, que este 2017 les traiga paz, salud, amor, prosperidad, muchísimas historias por leer y aventuras por vivir jejeje =).Un saludo especial también para Stormaw, Thay, Skarllet Northman y Astana, quienes me dejaron sus reviews y sus favs, mil gracias chicas por su apoyo en mis ideas, las quiero. Un gran abrazo.  
**_

 _ **Bueno ahora sí, respecto a este nuevo capítulo que les traigo, les comparto con anticipación que está inspirado en un personaje no muy estimado por muchas pero al que creo que debe dársele una oportunidad de poder expresarse porque tendría mucho que decir. En lo personal no considero que sea malo, sino que la vida o en este caso la pluma y el pincel de las creadoras originales, no le trataron muy bien. También aquí termino con la presentación de Maurice, éste sí un personaje creado por mí para mi fic "A través de la vida" en el cual espero tener la oportunidad de poder profundizarlo un poco más.**_

 _ **Chicas, chicos (porque no pierdo la esperanza de que algún hombre también me lea jajaja) les agradezco de corazón por su interés en esta trama que ya está llegando a su desenlace.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Con ustedes y esperando sus opiniones que me encanta leer, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo.**_

 **Capítulo IX:** **Susana**

 _ **(Susana POV)**_

Me llamo Susana Marlow, tengo dieciocho años. He tenido a mi edad lo que muchísimas jóvenes quisieran. Dinero, fama, viajes, reconocimientos. Expuse al mundo un día mi talento y éste pronto se rindió a mis pies… Pero así como disfruté de esta magia muy temprano en la vida, ésta también acabó demasiado pronto.

Soy actriz desde los quince. El teatro es mi vida. Mi padre fue un renombrado dramaturgo durante tres décadas hasta el día en que falleció de Tuberculosis hace cinco años, más en el corto tiempo que compartió conmigo, su única hija, supo instruirme bien en su arte y no le fallé.

Acostumbrada a brillar siempre como una abeja reina en el centro del panal, llegué alguna vez a creer que podía ser capaz de conseguir todo lo que quisiera… En la mayor parte de ello no fallé, pero lo único que no pude encontrar fue un amor verdadero y recíproco, de esos que te hacen capaz de realizar o enfrentarte a cualquier cosa.

En realidad en un principio, estando tan enfocada en la cúspide de mi carrera, no tenía entre mis planes fundamentales enamorarme, aunque sí me gustaba interpretar ese sentimiento dentro de mis personajes en el montón de obras en que tenía oportunidad de participar. No sospechaba que el destino, poseedor de otros planes para mí, estaba a punto de voltear mi mundo de cabeza.

El amor por ese entonces me parecía en resumidas cuentas un sueño hermoso pero lejano, porque el crecer en medio de libretos y novelas me había creado un ideal de hombre difícil de encontrar, que más se asemejaba en personalidad a los héroes de leyenda, de almas nobles y fuertes, que a los caballeros demasiado elegantes, muchas veces hasta afeminados que rodeaban mi círculo social. Yo, a pesar de ser muy joven, como todos me decían, y vivir rodeada de pretendientes, ya tenía bien marcada mi decisión de no entregarle mi corazón y por ende mi cuerpo a quien no lo mereciera y tampoco cumpliera con mis expectativas, considerando tener todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar al adecuado y no quedarme sola, por lo que no me preocupaba el asunto ni me dejaba caer fácilmente en las redes del flirteo con cualquiera que quisiera conquistarme… hasta que lo conocí a él… y me impactó como nunca lo había hecho nadie, aun cuando no buscaba impresionarme.

Nunca alguien me ha gustado tanto, nunca nadie ha despertado ese montón de emociones en mí. Terrence Grandchester, hijo de la diva Eleanor Baker, modelo a seguir de toda joven actriz, entró en mi universo con la majestuosidad de un meteoro para transformarlo y hacerlo arder en llamas. Con su rebeldía y su manera osada de darle cara a la vida, de no sublevarse ante nadie, me infundió valor para afrontar mis propios problemas y miedos, convirtiéndose en un ejemplo, en un pilar para mí.

Después de hacerme sentir una timidez que nadie me ocasionara antes, de alguna manera conseguí acercármele y forjar con él una bonita amistad que me permitió profundizar un poco en su misterio y asomarme a su interior, el cual tenía tanto recelo de abrirle a alguien.

Deslumbrante por donde se viera, como una fuente de luz capaz de atraer a una pequeña luciérnaga, permití que ingresara en mi corazón al transformarlo en mi mentor y confidente, llegando a conversarle de mis temores e inseguridades más profundas así como de mis tristezas y a compartirle también mis metas, mis sueños y alegrías. Así sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando, cayendo en la seducción natural que derrochaba toda su masculinidad y fortaleza sin que siquiera se lo propusiera, porque no me parecía de esos sujetos que corrían detrás de diferentes mujeres aun cuando decía "haberse regenerado", sino todo un caballero aún con su personalidad seria y esquiva.

Terry era como un enigma a develar y me cautivó por completo, volviéndoseme al final como un reto, transformándoseme en una obsesión que poco faltó para que me cegara, como una meta para alcanzar porque sabía que era prohibida, porque sabía que a diferencia del mío su corazón no era libre. Por esa causa llegué a hacer cosas que me llevaron a desconocerme, sin que me importase al final desvalorizarme y de esa forma se fue labrando mi desgracia.

Un aciago día, en medio de los ensayos del papel más ansiado de mi vida, el que para cualquier actriz es un honor interpretar, ocurrió la desgracia que transformó mi existencia, recluyéndome a las sombras y a este condenado cuarto de hospital… Recuerdo las luces atenuadas para asemejar la nocturnidad de la escena del encuentro escondido de los amantes que nos encontrábamos interpretando él y yo… y que entonces estaba tan hechizada por su interpretación, con mi corazón latiendo a rabiar al escucharlo pronunciar cada frase, soñando en el fondo con que me las decía de verdad, que no le di importancia a un particular ruido encima de nosotros hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la cuerda que sostenía uno de los aparatos de iluminación estuvo a punto de romperse para dejarlo caer encima de mi amor imposible.

Lo siguiente fue una acción desesperada, aunque ahora me pongo a pensar que pude evitar el accidente tan solo gritándole para que se apartara, y que de seguro él con su agilidad de atleta al oírme habría esquivado la luminaria a tiempo… Sin embargo, en esos pesarosos instantes no se me pasó nada más por la cabeza que ayudarlo yo misma, que arriesgarme como una heroína para salvarlo, sin importarme exponer mi propia vida con tal de no dejar que él perdiera la suya...

Unas semanas antes me había armado de valor para decirle que lo amaba pero sé que solo esa noche en el hospital, me lo creyó.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí imposibilitada de todo, imposibilitada de seguir siendo yo misma, luego de haber tomado una desgracia que como todos me dicen "no era para mí", y me parece todavía no terminar de despertar de una pesadilla. Sé que nada volverá a ser igual, que ya nunca seré la que era antes, que mis días de gloria concluyeron y que moriré sola porque de esta forma nadie me querrá… y principalmente porque él, el único al que quiero, no me ama, porque ahora mismo debe estar con ese alguien a quien desde hacía mucho tiempo ya le había entregado su corazón… con ese alguien que yo aun sin llegar a conocer, comencé a odiar. Aquello último en conjunto, es para mí lo más triste.

…Y para no alargar la historia, hoy por fin pude entrevistarme con dicho ser…

Ahora estoy sedada y el sueño poco a poco empieza a reclamarme, más no puedo evitar rememorar en el transcurso parte de mi vida, de mis logros y de mi descenso. Desde los tiempos en que mi sol interno brillaba con esplendor hasta que se extinguió... hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

Ella llegó muy temprano por la mañana, ni bien se abriera el horario de visitas, y aunque ya la había visto durante unos cuantos minutos la noche en que ingresara al hotel donde nos hospedáramos con la compañía teatral en Chicago, buscándolo a Terry, su presencia me resultó igual de chocante que entonces.

La chica con el dulce nombre, la bonita sonrisa y el peinado infantil… hasta eso me hacía detestarla.

Vino a verme a escondidas de él y guardando el sigilo se hizo pasar por amiga mía para que le dejasen pasar a la habitación. Era astuta sin dudas, al igual que yo era implacable cuando me lo proponía. Pude haber ordenado que la sacaran ni bien verla pero preferí conocer primero lo que tuviera que decirme. Nos quedamos observando entonces fijamente, calibrando nuestras fuerzas y nuestra de por sí declarada enemistad al querer al mismo objetivo.

 _-¡Cándida! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-_ expresé con sarcasmo y fastidio, sin un asomo de amabilidad en mi proceder, para que supiese que no era bienvenida.

 _-Soy Candice-_ me corrigió de inmediato – _Y creo que ya nos conocemos, ¿Cómo estás Susana?, me enteré que te encontrabas aquí y quise pasar a visitarte_ \- añadió en voz baja, como cuidando lo que profería.

 _-Entonces vienes a burlarte de mí, ¿eso es? porque como ves no podría estar peor_ \- espeté a secas abriendo los brazos para que tuviese bien en cuenta la magnitud de mi situación y la respetara. Ella sin embargo permaneció allí pero no con ganas de pelear como en un principio creyera, sino más bien luciendo triste.

 _-Solo vine a conversar y a saber cómo estás de salud. Sabes, yo soy enfermera…-_ comenzó a decirme pero le interrumpí tajante

 _-¡Oh, ya entiendo!, entonces vienes a restregarme en la cara tu título. No faltaba más…-_ No podía creerlo, estaba segura que ya estaba al tanto de que no me simpatizaba así como yo misma sabía que tampoco era santo de su devoción, y no obstante continuaba en el mismo sitio con su aire misericordioso de misionera queriendo evangelizar a una impía y sospechaba que era para al final hacerme sentir mal... aunque no puedo negar que me alegraba suponer también que Terry y ella debían encontrarse enfrentando problemas referentes a mis circunstancias o de lo contrario no habría aparecido allí.

 _-Quería decirte que comprendo que te encuentras atravesando por una situación que parece desoladora pero aunque te resulte difícil creerlo, no todo está perdido. Hay muchas personas que quieren ayudarte. Lo acabo de comprobar antes de entrar… así como Terry y yo-_ comenzó a argumentar con cierta timidez, consciente de que se estaba tomando atribuciones que se pasaban de la raya - _Sabes, actualmente se fabrican prótesis artificiales para reemplazar extremidades inferiores en caso de pérdidas y conozco buenos médicos que podrían conseguir una sin complicaciones. Es un método cada vez más usado, sobre todo en pacientes que vienen de la guerra. Solo tendrías que seguir una corta etapa de rehabilitación mientras te habitúas a usarla y en corto tiempo estarás caminando de nuevo. Además, por suerte como usamos vestidos largos casi ni se notaría. Podrías continuar con tu vida normal…-_

 _-¡¿Con mi vida normal?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-_ No le dejé terminar lassandeces absurdas que estaba profiriendo al no tener en realidad idea por lo que pasaba y sabiendo aparte que toda esa bondad en sus frases era solo un disfraz para no abordar directamente el tema que tanto le preocupaba. El poder perder a Terry ante mí _-¡Jamás volveré a tener mi vida normal!... Mi carrera era todo para mí, lo mejor que sabía hacer…y ahora está perdida. Nadie contrataría a una actriz en realidad lisiada… Todo se acabó. Tú qué sabes de mi sufrimiento si estás sana y completa, si nunca has pisado la gloria para después perderlo todo de improviso, cayendo a un pozo oscuro. No me vengas a decir que me entiendes… Tú te casarás con el hombre que amas y te ama, tendrás hijos, serás feliz pero yo jamás volveré a ser la que era antes, no volveré a caminar con normalidad, me quedaré seca y sola… únicamente con mi ingenio…porque así nadie me querrá-_

 _-Susana…-_

Ella impresionada intentó acotar algo pero yo levantando una mano le indiqué que se abstuviera porque todavía no había terminado

- _Sabes, te voy a contar una cosa_ \- agregué imitando su modismo para molestarla – _Ayer intenté acabar con todo esto de una buena vez. Traté de ponerle fin a lo que me resta de vida saltando de la terraza del edificio. Tenía todo planeado, iba a ser de noche para que las personas abajo en las calles cercanas no notaran tanto mi presencia y no dieran la voz de alarma para que me detuvieran. Había elegido incluso la hora para que concordara con la finalización del estreno de la obra que no pude hacer mía… pero lastimosamente mi madre me encontró antes de poder llevarlo a cabo, solicitando entonces al personal médico que me administraran calmantes y me recluyeran aquí, y pidiéndoles luego, inclusive junto a quien se desempeñara como mi guardaespaldas, que custodien la puerta de la habitación para impedirme escapar, como si fuese una demente o una rea, por lo que supongo que ahora con cargo de conciencia por su severidad, intentando compensarme por su accionar te ha permitido ingresar aquí con facilidad creyendo que eres mi amiga, sin tener idea de la verdad. Bien, ya me aburrí. Ahora puedes irte antes de que te demuestre lo profesional que soy en actuación, al revelarles a todos quien eres, fingiendo que me agrediste-_ Fui muy clara en lo que quería expresar pues gracias al cielo se me daba bien la elocuencia y al verle los ojos llorosos por la conmoción, supe que había conseguido mi propósito. Terminar de apagar un poco la alegría que le caracterizaba, bajándola de las nubes a la cruel realidad. Empero, contrario a lo que pensaba, no se movió y permaneciendo estoica porque también tenía algo más que decirme o preguntarme

 _-De acuerdo, tienes razón al reclamar que no sé nada sobre tu sufrimiento, no obstante, sí sé que el suicidio no es la mejor manera para librarse de los problemas y tampoco algo para tratar a la ligera. Comprende Susana que es algo radical, de lo que no hay retorno… y además que si lo haces no solo te destruirás tú sino también a tu familia. Lastimarás a las personas que te aman -_ al hablar las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y aunque bien podía notar que no me interesaban sus consejos o recomendaciones, no daba su brazo a torcer _-Susana escúchame, sé que es difícil lo que te está pasando y es normal que tengas desesperanza pero insisto en que no todo está perdido. Eres una artista de renombre, la gente y tus admiradores no te olvidarán con facilidad. Con tu talento, si te esfuerzas podrás retomar tu carrera y demostrarle al mundo que un accidente no es un impedimento para continuar adelante…-_ a pesar de mi depresivo e insoportable estado de ánimo y mi nula amabilidad, sorprendiéndome, se quedó y me alentó. No era una mala chica, lo reconozco. Derrochaba a simple vista toda esa frescura y energía que exponía en las cartas que yo algunas veces le escondiera a Terry y leyera a escondidas; cualidades por las que la envidiaba aún a pesar de menospreciarla en comparación conmigo, sabiéndola poseedora de ese carisma natural que lo había cautivado y que intuía funcionaba además con todos a su alrededor. Quizá dejándome llevar por ese mal sentimiento, decidí mentirle, haciéndole creer que había tenido algo con él. Para mi tormento su novio y no el mío.

- _Dime la verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí, acaso Terry te envió a decirme todo esto?, ¿A que trates de convencerme de continuar viviendo así ya no tenga una razón?_ \- le encaré _– ¿O es que piensas que lo estás perdiendo por mi culpa y eso te preocupa?... ¿Te preocupa que él lleve en la conciencia el saber que una mujer que lo amaba se sacrificó para salvarle y aquello le atormente toda la vida? Si es así, entonces ¿por qué no estás ahora a su lado consolándolo?-_

 _-Terry no sabe que estoy aquí_ \- Candy me respondió bajando la mirada con un asomo repentino de notoria melancolía – _Además ya estoy partiendo para mi ciudad-_ explicó levantando un poco la maleta que llevaba en una mano para hacerla notar, como si yo no hubiese reparado en ello ni bien entrara.Sólo que entonces terminé de corroborar que algo andaba mal entre ellos y que con probabilidad estaban peleados, lo que renovó de algún modo mi esperanza aun cuando ésta no tenía razón de ser.

- _Qué bien, en ese caso te deseo un buen viaje_ \- contesté tajante, enfocándome en mirar hacia otro lado, realmente incomodada de que se hubiese atrevido a ir hasta allí a darme sermones de vida, como si lo que yo decidiera hacer con la mía le importara o fuese de su incumbencia.

Ella sin embargo guardó silencio durante unos segundos, quizá entendiendo que su osado plan de intentar hablar conmigo había fracasado de manera rotunda y que por ende no iba a lograr realizar tampoco ninguna de sus verdaderas intenciones, la de herirme o de convencerme de olvidarme de Terry, por eso al final se atrevió a soltar lo que en el interior le estaba carcomiendo

 _-Susana solo permíteme hacerte una pregunta…-_ me pidió _\- ¿Por qué lo amas así?... ¿Acaso ustedes dos tuvieron algo?_ -

 _-Esa es una interesante cuestión_ \- respondí centrando mi atención en el tema – _Podría mencionarte muchas cosas pero me remitiré a decirte que él me dio esperanzas en días oscuros, me consoló en mis penas, me consejo cuando lo necesitaba y se convirtió en mi íntimo amigo. ¿Necesitas saber más?-_ mencioné mirándola de frente y resaltando aquel último adjetivo a propósito para que lo tomara como quisiera, porque al final de cuentas no estaba mintiendo… solo que la intimidad a la que yo me refería no era la misma en la que ella claramente en ese momento estaba pensando. Fue como si el corazón se le resquebrajara en in instante y pude verlo con claridad en su mirada, donde afloraron de nuevo las ganas de llorar. Movió la cabeza negativamente ante mi propio interrogante y de allí no volvió a consultar nada más. Yo solo le torcí los ojos con disgusto deseando que se marchara de una vez.

- _Está bien, ya lo entendí todo... habían muchos rumores pero al final siempre estuvo claro… tal vez por eso dudó tanto en contarme la verdad_ \- pronunció entonces en voz baja – _Sé que el vendrá por aquí luego y que con probabilidad adivinará que antes de irme pasé a visitarte. Si te pregunta por mí, por favor dile que no seré una traba en su camino, que he decidido por lo mismo irme muy lejos para enfocarme en mi profesión y superar mis miedos…y que espero de corazón que sea feliz-_ Aun posiblemente consciente de que yo no le daría ningún recado consiguió levantar la cabeza para encararme, enfrentándose a mi desprecio. Era una chica valiente, hay que admitir _-Ya no interferiré en sus caminos. Por favor ámalo y cuídalo… como no pude terminar de hacer yo-_ Esa fue su despedida. Después de aquello, despacio se retiró.

Insisto en que no me caía bien pero aun así en esos momentos sentí pena y compasión de ella por su propia desolación, así como a la vez vergüenza de mi misma por hacerle creer cosas no del todo ciertas, remordimiento que no obstante atenué recordándome que en el amor y en la guerra todo es válido.

Estuve después casi la mitad del día pensando en la extraña entrevista y al final el cargo de conciencia al reconocer que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona vil, desalmada y amargada, me llevó a decidirme ejecutar el plan B que noches anteriores había resuelto para terminar con mi calvario.

Aconteció luego de tomar una larga siesta, cuando en lugar de despertarme tranquila, me levanté angustiada, incrédula por lo que había acontecido y temerosa de intuir que Terry no se quedaría cruzado de brazos e iría detrás suyo a buscarla… que lo perdería para siempre… a él mi única razón de vivir.

Un miedo estremecedor me viajó por las venas de solo pensar en lo que me proponía hacer, más no podía dejar que mi depresión continuara volviéndose más grande cada día pues ya no la soportaba más. Era aquello o enloquecer.

La desesperanza se apoderó de mí renovando mi oscuro estado de ánimo y sintiéndome lista para realizar mi propósito, esperé hasta después que me llevaran la comida, cuando sabía que las enfermeras disminuían mi custodia para almorzar ellas también. Entonces incorporarme en la cama, aparté las cobijas para sentarme luego en borde e inclinarme a abrir el último cajón de la cómoda que tenía a un lado buscando extraer de la parte más profunda un frasco de aspirinas que había conseguido sustraer en un descuido del carrito de enfermería, una tarde en que entraran a medicarme y cambiarme las sábanas.

Estaba decidida. Tenía el frasco en las manos y habiendo regresado a acurrucarme en la cama, estaba a punto de abrirlo para ingerir todo su contenido y pasarlo con agua…. El amanecer del próximo día ya no lo vería en esta Tierra… cuando el sonido de unos rápidos pasos por el corredor y un posterior alboroto acercándose a la habitación, me alertó, haciéndome esconder de inmediato mi arma debajo de la almohada.

 _-¡Usted no puede entrar ahí sin autorización, el abuelo de la joven lo ha prohibido! ¿Pero qué es lo que intenta hacer?-_ reclamó una de las enfermeras y entonces en respuesta, haciéndome dar casi un vuelco al corazón, reconocí la voz de Terry

 _-¡Lo siento señorita pero debo hablar con la paciente, es urgente!-_ se le oía resuelto y no era difícil de comprender el por qué.

En cuanto alcanzó la puerta, Terry ingresó de inmediato al cuarto como un vendaval y la cerró posteriormente con seguro casi en la cara de la pobre mujer, al mismo tiempo que también podía escucharse afuera la voz conciliadora de Maurice intentando calmar al resto de enfermeras.

 _-Por favor mademoiselles, será entrada por salida. Mi amigo necesita tratar un tema de suma importancia con la joven-_ excusó cuidando de que nadie interfiriera en la conversación que íbamos a tener Terry y yo.

 _-Hola Terry ¿a qué has venido?_ \- quise saber sin preámbulos, tratando de recobrar escudada en mi arte, mi autocontrol

- _A que me digas la verdad-_ me respondió él con frialdad sin dar vueltas tampoco _– Candy estuvo aquí visitándote, la encontré en el jardín-_

- _Se estaba despidiendo_ \- contesté sosteniéndole la mirada – _Y si la encontraste ¿qué es lo que quieres averiguar aquí conmigo?-_ mi curiosidad no se abstuvo de consultar. Pude notar al punto la angustia de Terry creciendo en su rostro

- _Por favor Susana, dime que te dijo_ \- preguntó desesperado caminando hacia mí para con su manera de ser impulsiva, sujetarme de los brazos - _Necesito saberlo todo,_ _¿a dónde fue?-_ me increpó tratando de que le contara los detalles de nuestra femenina e incómoda plática.

- _No sé nada_ \- repliqué con un sollozo y al verme asustada detuvo su accionar, él mismo contrariado por reconocerse brusco y maleducado, y se dejó caer entonces a un lado de la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza, totalmente abatido

- _Me dejó y fue terminante… La he perdido-_ susurró

Estaba llorando. Mi príncipe de leyendas, mi Romeo, mi gran amigo. El joven apuesto valeroso y osado se había quebrado frente a mis ojos y lloraba en su silencio. Su alma enérgica demostraba que en el fondo era sensible y dulce con la gente que en realidad apreciaba, un factor entre muchos de los que me habían llevado a amarle... No quería verlo triste… Su dolor me conmovió al punto de traspasarme el alma y no pude seguir mintiéndole.

- _Ella dijo que se iría muy lejos para rehacer su vida, que va a enfocarse en su profesión, esforzándose por vencer sus temores y que así saldrá adelante. Eso es todo_ \- le compartí sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, para no encontrar el amor por ella reflejado en sus iris azules. Agradecido en tanto, Terry se inclinó hacia mí y para mi sorpresa, besó mi frente.

Sonrojada le vi de reojo luego caminar hacia la ventana pensativo, tratando de seguro de acoplar sus pistas dentro de su mente para proceder luego en la búsqueda de ella.

- _Todavía no debe estar muy lejos, dijo primero que iría a su ciudad… a lo mejor si vas a Chicago puedes alcanzarla_ \- la parte más noble de mí le alentó mientras le veía ensimismado contemplar la ciudad con su nevado ambiente, considerando cuál debía ser su siguiente paso a dar.

 _-…Ella dijo querer superar sus temores…sus miedos… refugiarse en su profesión…reescribir su vida…-_ musitó para sí mismo en un momento, analizando la situación y permaneció callado después, rodeado de ese halo de misterio que me cautivara y tan deslumbrante aun sin que se lo propusiera, hasta que percibí como un asomo de iluminación cruzaba por su semblante. Supe entonces de inmediato que había encontrado sus respuestas _-¡Ya sé lo que pretende hacer!... ¡Dios santo debo detenerla!-_ profirió con inquietud llegando a una conclusión. Luego volvió a dirigirse hacia mí, conservando los últimos residuos de compostura que la angustia no le había quitado y comenzó a hablarme despacio, dejándome conocer de entrada que lo que estaba por exponer era relevante y decidiría nuestros destinos.

- _Susana sé los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí y te lo agradezco… pero tienes que entender que no puedo corresponderlos. Yo ya amaba a Candy al conocerte… Ella es mi vida, no puedo dejarla… Ya no puedo imaginarme siquiera el resto de mis días sin ella. Por favor compréndeme-_

Su explicación fue sincera y amable, contraria a la manera grosera con la que solía expresarse en situaciones de presión y sin embargo se clavó en mi alma tan filosa como una daga, desgarrándome por dentro. Estaba terminando de perderlo y ya no había nada más que hacer.

- _Ve tras ella Terry, es lo que debes hacer. Yo te amo pero eso no cambiaría las cosas y porque lo hago te aliento para que sigas tus sueños. No los detengas por mí-_ logré decirle entre lágrimas, luchando contra la parte egoísta de mi ser que quería retenerlo. Pude ver el agradecimiento de mi amor imposible enseguida en su mirada acuosa y sin que me lo esperara fue de nuevo hacia mí esta vez para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

 _-Gracias…-_ me dijo emocionado con su voz profunda – _Prometo que nunca dejaré que te falte nada, me preocuparé de que tengas lo mejores médicos. No puedo arreglar lo que sucedió pero puedo tratar de enmendarlo. Siempre te agradeceré lo que hiciste por mí. Si no fuera por ti hoy no estaría aquí y ahora no te voy a dejar sola. Siempre me tendrás como tu amigo y protector. Te quiero Susy y lo sabes. Gracias por entenderme-_

Lloré durante largos minutos que me parecieron eternos abrazada a su pecho, al tiempo que él me mantenía asida con un brazo y con el otro me acariciaba con ternura el cabello. Me dije a mí misma que no iba a amarlo menos por tenerlo de amigo que como lo hacía como hombre, pero debía intentarlo. Permanecimos así hasta que volvimos a escuchar movimiento afuera y Terry se levantó con anticipación antes de que con una llave maestra consiguieran abrir la puerta. El doctor que me atendía seguido por un grupo de enfermeras, mi mamá, mi tío más joven, mi abuelo y Maurice que aún intentaba con vagas excusas distraerlos, nos miraron sorprendidos a ambos entonces, y enseguida con molestia el médico se enfocó solo en Terry.

 _-¡Lo ve! ¡Le digo que este joven es un irresponsable que no hace nada más que poner en riesgo la salud de mi nieta!-_ protestó mi abuelo indignado

 _-¡Pero qué cree que hace!_ \- le reclamó el Doctor a Terry, más éste sin dejar tiempo de que le reclamara nada más, se enfocó en despedirse de mí

- _Te veré después Susana_ \- me dijo con una tenue pero sincera y grata sonrisa y luego sin bajarle la mirada al médico ni a mi madre o a mi tío (a quien por cierto tuvieron que sostener de los brazos para que no se le abalance encima), pasó por su lado tan impetuoso y desafiante como había llegado, sin detenerse a brindarles explicaciones.

- _Disculpen y con permiso, estoy de retirada_ -

Asombrados todos, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto, le permitieron irse, luego se centraron en mí. Las enfermeras se apresuraron por un movimiento de la mano del Doctor a arreglarme las sábanas y a controlarme la presión en tanto yo no podía de nuevo contener las ganas de llorar, al sentirme lisiada y vulnerable ante el mundo. A esas alturas me percibía tan débil de cuerpo y de espíritu que ya no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para llevar a cabo la misión que media hora antes había estado queriendo ejecutar.

 _-¡Estoy bien, déjenme tranquila!_ \- les grité con frustración aunque en apariencia demostrara todo lo contrario y mi llanto fue tal que me dieron por órdenes de mi mamá un comprimido de valeriana

 _-¡Si ese Grandchester se atrevió a hacerle daño, voy a hacérselo pagar con creces!-_ amenazó mi tío furioso viendo la preocupación de todos, más mi madre intentó suavizar un tanto las cosas buscando hacer prevalecer todavía sus intereses

- _Está bien, lo dejaremos así por esta ocasión pero cuando se convierta en su marido estas atribuciones se le van a terminar y ¡tendrá que aprender a comportarse!-_ dictaminó. Entendí en ese instante que era tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

- _Ya todo se terminó mamá_ \- dije entre sollozos – _No habrá boda nunca, Terry no se casará conmigo-_

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la habitación por parte de todos. Estaba consciente de que era una noticia muy personal que no debía ventilarla así sin precaución, cuando bien sabía que las enfermeras podían hacer del asunto la comidilla en chismes durante los días siguientes y no estaba demás pensar que hasta podían hacer llegar el rumor a la prensa, pero al final de cuentas ya no me importaba. ¡Que se enterara el mundo de lo que se tuviese que enterar! Consideraba que eso no iba a empeorar mi vida más de lo que ya estaba.

Poco a poco, comprendiendo que atravesábamos un problema familiar que debíamos arreglar entre nosotros, la gente a nuestro alrededor se fue retirando y yo al tiempo que sentía como el calmante iba haciendo efecto en mi ser, me recosté de nuevo en las almohadas con pocas ganas de seguir hablando sobre el tema.

 _-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Susana?_ \- exigió sin embargo saber mi madre alarmada _– ¿Nos quieres dar a entender que Terrence Grandchester se atrevió a manifestártelo en persona a sabiendas de tu condición?-_

 _-Él nunca lo había aceptado para empezar-_ corregí con desgano, acostumbrándome a mi cruel realidad – _Yo misma lo dejé ir… pero está bien, no iba a atarlo a mí en contra de su voluntad...-_

Mi abuelo y mi madre observaron en silencio asombrados mi demostración de valentía y dolor, pues estaban al tanto de mis sentimientos y por ello se sorprendieron con mi decisión; más solo el abuelo me miró con condescendencia, a mi mamá se le hizo difícil en cambio aceptarlo.

 _-¡No es posible, aquí debe haber ocurrido algo! ¡Ese patán no puede desgraciarte la vida y largarse así!, ¿él te obligó a que desistieras del compromiso, no es cierto?-_ inquirió con indignación

 _-Fue decisión mía-_ recalqué ya hostigada intentando mirar hacia otro lado mientras sentía como los efectos del calmante comenzaban a adormilarme _–Y_ _ahora por favor les ruego que se retiren, quiero estar sola-_

 _-Cariño vámonos-_ solicitó el abuelo a mi madre, tomándola del brazo para conducirla a la puerta – _Respetemos la petición de la niña. Necesita descansar un poco-_

 _-¡No voy a dejar que esto se quede así!-_ profirió mamá decidida mientras se retiraba aunque yo sabía que con el tiempo iba a aceptarlo

 _-Gracias_ \- proferí en voz queda, casi en un suspiro que sin embargo abuelo con su buena salud escuchó, por lo que se volteó hacia mí antes de salir.

 _-¿Deseas que te traigamos algo de comer princesa?-_ me consultó. Ya en total calma debido a la medicación, me permití esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa de ternura, ya que era de las personas más valiosas que tenía en mi vida y una de las que más amaba.

- _Sí, frutillas_ \- le pedí más en broma que de verdad porque sabía que eran casi imposibles de encontrar en pleno invierno, más me había preguntado. Lo curioso es que sospechaba por lo mucho que me amaba también que era capaz de hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlas. Recapacité así en lo que Candy me había dicho horas antes.

No estaba sola en el mundo.

* * *

Noto que ya es de noche al despertarme y me quedo mirando hacia el espacio entre abierto de las cortinas de la ventana, donde puedo divisar parte del cielo y algunos tejados o partes de los enormes edificios aledaños. Con probabilidad a estas alturas Terry ya debe encontrarse de camino a Chicago para reencontrarse con su gran amor… en tanto yo en cambio continuó aquí, tendida en esta cama y pensando en él, en lo que temo serán los primeros minutos de toda una vida extrañándolo. No obstante, no me encuentro a solas en el lugar para poder ponerme a llorar en privacidad. Maurice que hasta entonces ha estado leyendo en un sillón cercano a la cama, ha dejado su libro de lado al darse cuenta que me he movido.

 _-Que tal Su, creí que ibas a dormir toda la noche_ \- me saluda de manera delicada, como si no quisiese hacer mucho ruido pero con cierta tonalidad de reproche en su voz que no se me pasa desapercibida y me hace descubrir que en sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, que por lo general me miran con adoración, se suscita una oleada de enojo.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Maurice?, ¿Cómo así te han permitido quedarte?-_ requiero saber extrañada porque no creo que su enfado se deba solo a un ataque de celos, cuando pienso que muchas veces en el pasado le dejé en claro el no tener oportunidad conmigo, y que encima debía haberse desencantado al enterarse de mis preferencias por Terry.

 _-Aún falta media hora para que el horario de visita termine y tu abuelo no se opuso cuando me ofrecí a cuidarte hasta que despertaras –_ me responde con frialdad - _Pensé que tal vez necesitarías platicar con alguien… en especial después de encontrar esto-_ y al decirlo extrae del bolsillo de su chaqueta el frasco de aspirinas robado del que yo con todo lo acontecido esa tarde, ya me había olvidado

 _-¿Cómo lo hallaste?-_ pregunto sorprendida y preocupada, incorporándome en la cama

 _-Quizá como de costumbre lo subestimes pero tienes un compañero que se preocupa tanto por ti al punto de arreglarte las almohadas cuando unas enfermeras un tanto descuidadas y pendientes de chismes, no lo hacen-_ contesta con sinceridad y bajando la mirada con algo de timidez.

- _Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie_ \- le pido

 _-Solo si prometes no volver a hacerlo_ \- me condiciona terminante _– ¡Mira Susana, lo que pasó ya está, no se puede remediar pero tampoco es una excusa para mandar al caño el resto de tu vida!-_

 _-Tú no lo comprendes…-_ objeto con crecientes ganas de llorar

 _-¡Claro que lo comprendo y es por lo mismo que no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo!... ¡No voy a permitirlo! y si es necesario se lo diré a tus familiares para que refuercen tu supervisión-_ me deja en claro y en esos momentos siento que lo odio aun cuando sé que lo hace por mi bien.

 _-¡No puedes hacerlo, no puedes evitar que tome una decisión sobre "mi vida"!-_ expongo con impotencia

 _-Solo sé que no voy a dejar que la arruines-_ él decreta en conclusión con más calma pero decidido a totalidad.

 _-¿Por qué lo haces?-_ logro reclamarle entre sollozos y él aguarda un momento antes de contestarme, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

- _Ya lo sabes… siempre lo has sabido-_ dice con un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia

Y es cierto, lo conozco de casi toda la vida, desde que teníamos cuatro años e íbamos juntos al jardín de infantes, luego al entrar en la adolescencia lo había reencontrado en el taller de actuación, tiempo desde el cual nos volvimos amigos inseparables o mejor dicho, esa es la terminología que yo podía darle a nuestra relación estando consciente de sus intereses amorosos, aun cuando intentaba mostrarme desentendida al respecto.

- _Te lo agradezco…_ \- admito sentándome apoyada al respaldar y las almohadas, ya dispuesta a encarar la situación de la que sabía un día no tendría escapatoria _-…pero no puedo entender cómo todavía puedes decir eso… si bien sabes que ahora soy una desgracia… en el fondo tan solo debes sentir compasión y lástima de mí_ \- expreso deprimida con la voz quebrándoseme de aflicción, pero la contestación de él es dulce y apacible, tanto como por lo general es su personalidad.

 _-Jamás pensaría eso_. _No creas que por lo sucedido tu luz ha dejado de brillar. Eres una estrella Susana Marlow, siempre lo serás-_

 _-Quizá una estrella fugaz-_ rebato cabizbaja aunque sonriendo un poco entre mis lágrimas con ternura, debido a la comparación.

 _-Una estrella deslumbrante y fugaz_ \- corrobora Maurice sin dar su brazo a torcer mientras coloca el frasco de las pastillas sobre la mesita de noche y se ocupa de tomarme la mano derecha entre las suyas – _Por favor no dudes de ti-_

 _-Pero… ya nunca seré la misma, no volveré a caminar-_ refuto comenzando a desesperarme, notando que los efectos del calmante han pasado

- _Siempre serás la misma Su, tu talento está dentro de ti y será tu estandarte. Tu abuelo está haciendo las gestiones para conseguirte una pierna ortopédica y tu tío y yo estamos en conversaciones con el Director de la compañía teatral. Volverás a caminar y también a actuar, Dios mediante. Fascinarás a todos como de costumbre y ¿sabes que es lo más importante?, que te admirarán más de lo que ya lo hacían porque te convertirás en un ejemplo a seguir, en la fuerza de muchos y les darás esperanza. Ahora eres una mujer de hierro Su, una vencedora… y lo que hiciste no será olvidado, porque las buenas acciones del cielo obtienen recompensas_ \- Maurice manifiesta convencido consolándome con sus palabras tranquilizadoras al tiempo que acaricia con cariño mi mejilla y despeja el cabello desordenado de mi cara, haciéndome sentir de nuevo segura y amada.

- _Mauri…_ \- apenas puedo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, ahogándolo en un sollozo

 _-Lo lograrás, yo creo en ti-_ agrega apretando fuerte mi mano.

Quiero en este momento confesarle tantas cosas, decirle todo lo que me angustia y abrazarme a él para llorar en su hombro hasta sentirme aliviada pero más que nada agradecerle por tantos años de fidelidad, al igual que por todo ese inmenso amor con el que siempre me ha cobijado… y que por primera vez dejo que me inunde el alma. Más solo bajo la mirada incapaz de poder seguir sosteniéndosela.

 _-Yo sé que llegaste a un punto de no querer ya vivir pero yo te digo que mientras hay vida hay esperanzas y tú tienes personas a tu alrededor que te aman. ¿Qué tal si vives para ellos?... ¿Qué tal si vives por nosotros?...-_ Maurice continúa hablando y yo en silencio lo escucho, hasta que su última frase captura toda mi atención, devolviéndome otra vez el valor para mirarlo -¿ _Qué tal si vives para mí?-_

 _-¿Qué… qué quieres decir…?-_ necesito confirmar impresionada

 _-Quédate conmigo Su y construyamos un futuro juntos… ¿qué dices?_ \- me propone por fin algo temeroso pero con la esperanza brillando claramente en sus diáfanos ojos. Yo no puedo creerlo. Esta noche con su sinceridad y sus sencillas palabras lo ha cambiado todo. Ha cambiado mi oscuro escenario llenándolo de luz al demostrarme lo mucho que me quiere. Aprieto su mano en respuesta con profundo agradecimiento, pidiéndole con mi mirada temerosa que por favor me espere mientras aprendo a amarlo como merece y él parece entenderme de inmediato porque esboza con rapidez su radiante y cristalina sonrisa de niño bueno, que es capaz de atravesar el alma, colmada esta vez de emoción. Yo me permito entonces hacer lo mismo, algo que había dejado del lado desde el fatídico día en que fuera ingresada al hospital… Sonreír de verdad con alegría en el corazón.

Asiento y busco su abrazo refugiándome así en su protección y calidez, las mismas que como siempre están allí para mí aunque con tanto problema había dejado de lado. Él me sostiene fuerte, acariciándome la espalda y el cabello, susurrándome al oído con amor para terminar de calmarme.

 _-Todo estará bien preciosa, ya lo verás-_

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén_


	10. X: La confrontación final

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados para imaginar y escribir por ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro. Tan solo sueños de una fan para otras fans.**

 ** _¡Hola amigas bellas! Me complace estar aquí trayéndoles el capítulo final de este fic. Les agradezco de corazón a Angdl, Stormaw, Skarllet, CorazónMosho y Clauseri por sus comentarios, sus suscripciones y sus favs, así mismo a todos (as) quienes leen esta historia en silencio, su apoyo es el mejor aliciente para seguir compartiéndoles ideas. Aunque no les conozca les quiero mucho._**

 ** _Respecto a este capi, aparte de ser el que cierra la historia, espero que pueda ser entendido como un mensaje femenino, de no sentirnos la última rueda del coche en caso de atravesar por un fracaso de una relación, pues siempre podemos encontrar fuerza dentro de nosotras mismas para afrontarlo, sin arrepentirnos de las cosas que hemos hecho, si lo hicimos por amor. Al final nos sabremos levantar._**

 ** _Un gran abrazo y espero que podamos encontrarnos en el futuro en más historias._**

 ** _Belén_**

 **Capítulo X:** **La confrontación final**

Consideré que todo estaba perdido al tomar el tren. Quería irme lo más pronto y lejos posible de allí para poder dar la vuelta a esa página de mi vida… o al menos intentar… Pero no volver a casa, ni a mi trabajo sino a otro lugar, sola, porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar y para conseguir el valor de contarles a mis madres y mis amigos, que tenían puesta tanta esperanza en mí, que mi relación y también mi mayor sueño había fracasado.

Mirando a través de la ventana a la oscuridad de la noche mientras viajaba rumbo a Illinois, me mortificaba el hecho de saber que Terry siempre sería en mi historia algo que no podría borrar, que no querría borrar porque sabía que con él se quedaba una parte de mi alma. Cada feliz pareja, cada demostración de amor a mi alrededor me lo recordaba junto a nuestros tiempos felices y cada niño o bebé, el futuro que habíamos planeado sin llegar a concretar… Nuestra separación me dolía al punto de estarme desgarrando por dentro pero trataba de convencerme al haber tantas cosas en nuestra contra, de que había hecho lo correcto.

Solo que entonces como un agobio adicional comenzaban a surgirme unas inevitables interrogantes existenciales: ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué sería de mí? Me había entregado sin condiciones, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello pesaría en mi contra de salir las cosas mal pues la sociedad para mi desgracia me lo condenaría, así como cualquier otro caballero al querer desposarme, no obstante ni siquiera podía considerar esto último, teniendo a mi inolvidable rebelde tan arraigado en mi pecho.

Con la incertidumbre ensombreciendo mi porvenir, me sentía perdida sin un rumbo fijo cual buque sin brújula navegando a la deriva, e imaginar la cara de decepción que pondrían mis madres que tan bien me conocían al leer con claridad la verdad en mi semblante, empeoraba las cosas, incrementando el sufrimiento casi insoportable que me embargaba, al saber que se decepcionarían de mí… por ello al igual que Susana, a quien compadecía después de todo en su desdicha, tenía también un plan (aunque no tan extremo… en un principio) para atenuar mi tormento que pensaba poner en marcha ni bien desembarcara. Había sido una decisión apresurada, lo reconocía, producto de mi desesperación y mis celos al comprobar que mis peores sospechas eran realidad de su propia boca... y que yo había confiado sin condiciones en Terry y este me había mentido… No quería verlo por eso. Aunque me perjurara con anterioridad lo contrario, la duda estaba sembrada y había además tanta amargura de fondo, tanta desolación, ante lo que no podía quedarme tranquila. Aparte de sentirme engañada no estaba dispuesta a llevar el peso de una muerte sobre mi conciencia.

Las palabras de total desesperanza de ella me llevaron al final a tomar sin vacilar esa resolución, demasiado arriesgada pero a la vez conveniente, puesto que sabía me ayudaría a crecer, a encontrarme conmigo misma y a superar con el pasar del tiempo… pero sobre todo porque sería mi boleto para llevarme lejos.

Me había propuesto consagrarme de lleno a mi vida profesional aprendiendo al fin a vencer los miedos que respecto a esta me quedaran, teniendo en mente bien claras las enseñanzas que aprendiera en la Escuela de Mary Jane. A dedicarme a mi vocación de corazón en el lugar y el momento en que se requiriera, sin oponer excepciones. Iría por ello en busca de lo que hasta hacia unos meses había rehuido hasta en mis pesadillas… enlistarme en el Destacamento de las Fuerzas Armadas de Chicago como Enfermera de guerra para servir en el frente, sabiendo que gracias a mi preparación sin problema me aceptarían.

Estaba consciente de que era como ponerme al filo de una navaja, sin tener la seguridad de poder regresar algún día o inclusive de poder sobrevivir…una manera de arriesgar mi vida al no tener al contrario de Susana la convicción ni el valor suficiente para terminar con ella… una resolución que me aterraba de solo imaginar empezar a afrontarla, viéndome rodeada de esos paisajes de devastación y crueldad, pero que sin embargo era al final de cuentas una posible salida al problema que enfrentaba, resultándome como una salvación porque me mantendría ocupada en físico y mente en el trabajo sin dejarme tiempo suficiente para caer en un mundo interior de sombras. No iba por ello a revocarla.

Terry iría a buscarme a Chicago a pesar de los mensajes que le dejara solicitándole que no lo hiciera, estaba segura de ello, más no esperaba que fuese pronto, estando atado a su carrera y demás compromisos. Por eso hasta que aquello sucediera, yo ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia intentado dejar de pensarlo. Amargas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras perdía mi vista en los nevados paisajes, a los que por mi ensimismamiento restaba importancia hasta que el llanto de un bebé en un asiento cercano me sacó de mis cavilaciones para despertarme una mezcla de emociones encontradas. El nene de pocos meses de nacido estaba berreando en el regazo de sus padres que intentaban calmarlo meciéndole entre sus brazos o susurrándole mimos con infinita ternura, recordándome con aquello lo que acababa de perder y lo que estaba dejando atrás. La posibilidad de formar mi propia familia, de edificar un hogar propio junto a quien considerara mi gran amor. Haciéndome entender que el ciclo se estaba cerrando sin dejar una puerta abierta como oportunidad para arrepentirme. En tanto por otra parte me trajo también incertidumbre y temor de haber podido quedar embarazada, ya que si bien había llevado mi control según el calendario, a veces aunque pocas, mi feminidad resulta irregular. En resumen debía estar preparada para todo, incluso para sacar adelante a un hijo como madre soltera, de ser el caso… El bebé seguía llorando en tanto sus progenitores trataban de arrullarlo, era amado y crecería en un hogar formado con amor así no fuese de dinero. El mío también sería amado, así le tocara crecer sin un padre.

Ya se encargaría el destino de responder a mis preguntas pero entonces solo iba a ciegas a su encuentro, aterrada como un prisionero con los ojos vendados caminando hacia el patíbulo.

Me pasé llorando gran parte del camino, recordándolo a Terry en cada paraje, en el horizonte, en cada nube atravesada por la luz de la luna, imaginando que cada pasajero que subía en cada estación podía ser él, aun sabiendo que aquello era imposible. Tenía en mi mente su rostro preocupado tal como la última vez que lo viera, deseando de corazón que todo hubiese salido bien en su rescate y que Maurice no le hubiese dejado permanecer en la Comisaría durante mucho tiempo. Esperaba entonces que donde quiera que estuviese se encontrara bien. Ante todo siempre le desearía amor.

Esa noche desde lo profundo de mi corazón le dije adiós.

* * *

No sé bien cómo al día siguiente conseguí llegar a casa, agobiada por el peso de mi corazón roto, lo juro. Sólo sé que Albert, impresionado de mi palidez y debilidad, me recibió en sus brazos ni bien abrir la puerta, haciéndose responsable de mí en mi estado enfebrecido en todo momento, invirtiéndose así nuestros papeles y volviéndose mi enfermero, no solo del cuerpo sino del alma.

Desahogué en él mis penas. Lloré amargamente abrazada a su pecho contándole lo que al final había pasado y no me juzgó, en lugar de ello me aconsejó, recordándome que no todo estaba perdido, que aún tenía gente a mi alrededor que me quería y se preocupaba por mí, y que así mismo me aceptarían con mis equivocaciones, animándome a continuar con mi vida normal, sólo que yo estaba decidida a seguir un camino que le hice saber.

 _-¿Qué dices?_ \- me consultó incrédulo al conocer mi decisión

- _Debo hacerlo, es una oportunidad que me hará crecer_ \- expliqué tratando de convencerlo para que me apoyara y en parte también para terminar de convencerme a mí misma - _El sueldo será bueno, nos ayudará a mantenernos. Puedes quedarte viviendo aquí y yo te enviaré dinero mensualmente…-_

 _-¡Candy qué dices!-_ repitió interrumpiéndome, mostrándose en total desacuerdo _-El dinero no lo es todo en el mundo, más importante es tu vida pues sin ella ya no tendrías nada_ \- levantándose entonces de su asiento en la mesa, donde estábamos merendando al sostener esa plática, fue a acuclillarse a mi lado para tratar de hacerme entender que cometía un error _–Comprende,_ _no puedes arriesgarte así. Vas a algo muy peligroso y lo sabes. Esta cruel guerra no es un juego, ni tampoco una salida a tus problemas. Si los tienes, debes afrontarlos, no huir de ellos. El estar lejos no te librará del recuerdo de Terrence ni del dolor de la ruptura. Lo que buscas hacer es algo descabellado al estar cegada por el sufrimiento... Créeme, yo estuve a bordo de un tren que fue dinamitado por bandos enemigos y fue algo escalofriante. Algo tan terrible que no tengo ni palabras para describirlo y eso no es ni una minúscula parte de lo que es en realidad en magnitud de esta guerra. No es algo que quiero que tú vivas-_ al final sus palabras eran casi una súplica

 _-¡Basta, ya no sigas por favor!-_ le supliqué cubriéndome la cara con las manos, intentando contener mis ganas de llorar, consciente de que si lo hacía de nuevo no podría parar en horas.

 _-Candy por favor piénsalo, no actúes a la ligera. Solo con el día a día dedicándote a lo que haces en tranquilidad y refugiándote en las personas que te aman, te ayudará a olvidar. Con el tiempo sanarás-_ me recomendó él pero yo sin querer escuchar más me levanté prefiriendo retirarme a mi cuarto.

 _-Te agradezco tu preocupación Albert pero ya no soy una niña y estoy en condición de tomar mis propias decisiones. Esta es una de ellas_ \- dejé en claro resuelta antes de entrar. Sabía que como mi mejor amigo me cuidaba y quería lo mejor para mí, que comprendiendo lo riesgoso que estaba por emprender intentaba hacerme desistir por mi bien, más yo en esos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer del mundo y aquello era lo único que me brindaba la posibilidad de hacerlo. Me dije a mí misma que al final de cuentas lo comprendería y aceptaría, pero su respuesta me desconcertó

 _-¿Y si no te dejo ir?-_ lo mencionó de forma casual pero de algún modo pareciéndome muy confiado, como si tuviese en realidad el poder de hacerlo y hubiese cambiado algo en personalidad en el tiempo en que yo me encontrara lejos, como si me ocultara algo, no obstante opté por no darle mucha importancia.

 _-Espero que no lo preguntes en serio porque ya lo he decidido-_ Me ocupé en recalcarle, sonriéndole un poco por lo que pensé era una de sus bromas para alivianar la tensión del tema. Él solo asintió entonces como aceptando mi voluntad por fin y fue el último intercambio de palabras que tuvimos por esa noche.

* * *

Al otro día me reincorporé en el Hospital a mis labores cotidianas, sólo que llevando conmigo mi petición escrita para ser aceptada como personal médico de guerra que sabía sería bien recibida y esperaba que tuviera una pronta resolución. No había marcha atrás.

No pensaba decirle nada a mis amigos ni a mis madres por lo pronto, hasta que estuviese ya instalada en el frente en Europa, desde donde mediante cartas entonces se los comunicaría, dejándoles saber también sobre mi situación. Había resuelto que esa sería en definitiva la forma más fácil de partir o de lo contrario no podría irme.

Albert siempre llegaba primero del restaurante donde trabajaba a casa, sin embargo esa tarde cuando volví, al entrar y escuchar el silencio absoluto que reinaba en el lugar, supe que no estaba.

Me había despedido con normalidad de él en la mañana y no recordaba que me hubiese mencionado alguna actividad extracurricular que fuese a realizar luego de concluir su jornada laboral, como por lo general acostumbraba para que no me preocupase como buena hermana menor, teniendo en cuenta que todavía no estaba curado de su estado amnésico, lo que me resultó extraño, más no fue hasta después andar por la sala, cuando me dirigí al comedor que encontré allí un sobre con su letra dirigido hacia mí… y lo entendí todo sin tener siquiera que abrirlo, al tiempo que sentía como me invadía la tristeza.

Sentada sola entonces bajo la escasa luz del crepúsculo que se filtraba por la ventana, leí sus explicaciones de por qué se iba y me dejaba, su confesión de que había recuperado la memoria hacía varios días y no me lo había dicho por no considerarlo el momento adecuado, sus disculpas por no contármelo en persona por temor a sentirse débil y no poder partir, su promesa de volver a vernos, sus deseos de buena suerte en mis proyectos y la notificación de una casilla postal para que le escribiera. Era su despedida de mi vida… tal como yo le hiciera a Terry y planeaba además hacerle a mi familia de corazón, experimentando en carne propia ahora cuanto dolía que alguien que quisieras se marchase de esa manera.

Desconsolada, me sentí más abandonada que nunca, reclamándole en el fondo al destino por qué nunca jugaba de mi lado permitiéndome ser feliz.

Sin poder soportar la soledad y tristeza del departamento sin la presencia de mi incondicional amigo, decidí mudarme así al internado del Hospital hasta que me llegara la respuesta a mi solicitud de cambio. La cual por suerte tardó solo cuarenta y ocho horas y en la que me indicaban debía presentarme dentro de tres días en el Destacamento Militar de Washington, el más grande del país, donde me habían aceptado.

Esa noche luego de terminar mi jornada normal me retiré a mi habitación a descansar pero no sin antes comenzar a arreglar mi valija y sentarme a escribirle luego al abuelo William, haciéndole a él sí partícipe de la noticia y del porqué de mi resolución profesional. Intentando retribuirle mediante palabras mi cariño a aquel honorable caballero a quien le debía tantas cosas que con probabilidad nunca podría pagarle, y quien se merecía más que nadie que le explicara el por qué me apartaba en definitiva de la familia. El argumento fue el mismo que le expusiera a Albert, que necesitaba progresar y encontrarme a mí misma. Me despedí agradeciéndole una vez más por tener fe en mí, por adoptarme, educarme y por haberme protegido, le prometí que si todo salía bien, iría a visitarle en persona una vez cumplida mi misión y le pedí también desde el fondo de mi corazón que se cuidara mucho. A primera hora de la mañana contigua, deposité con un cariñoso beso de gratitud la carta en el buzón de correo.

En mi último día de labores normales aproveché para despedirme de mis compañeras y amigas, en vista de que debía partir al día siguiente muy temprano sin ya poder verlas. Les agradecí entonces por sus buenos deseos, asombrada de que me estimaran tanto y aparentando ser lo más fuerte que podía para no quebrarme delante de todas, que de forma errónea me miraban con admiración por mi valentía de querer ir detrás de un riesgo al que la mayoría temía, sin tener idea de la verdadera causa que me llevara a optar por ello o la magnitud del vacío que sentía en mi vida que requería de cualquier forma ser llenado… la búsqueda de un alivio para mi alma.

Flammy era mi modelo a seguir y tal como ella, que considerara ir al frente como una oportunidad y ya llevaba varios meses desempeñando su labor junto a los campos de batalla, yo también me alentaba a poder lograrlo, poniendo lo mejor de mí. Es más si me esforzaba hasta podría adquirir con el tiempo su carácter frío y centrado, digno de toda una profesional comprometida cien por ciento con su trabajo.

Después de ducharme, me acosté para pasar la que sería mi última noche en el Hospital de Chicago, teniendo el equipaje ya listo para salir a primeras horas de la mañana al encuentro con el destino que resolviera trazarme yo misma después de tantos sinsabores.

* * *

Así fue como llegué hasta aquí, a este amanecer frío en la estación de ferrocarriles. Está demás decir que el nerviosismo del preámbulo de lo que me espera no me permitió dormir a plenitud anoche y el corto momento en que conseguí conciliar el sueño, fue para verme conviviendo junto a Terry tranquila y feliz como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, quizá porque mi mente onírica parece buscar con desesperación una anestesia para mi dolor interior basándose en la añoranza de esos días felices que no regresarán.

En mi fantasía, Terry y yo en medio de un paseo por los bosques escoceses encontrábamos una iglesia antigua y abandonada, tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de algunos vitrales rotos. El ambiente era lúgubre pero no nos daba miedo, en lugar de eso, la soledad cobijada por el silencio nos envolvía de algún modo en un ambiente de perfecta intimidad, tanto que ni siquiera nos importaba lo grande del sitio, la religión o quien pudiese llegar en cualquier momento acusándonos de pecadores, a sabiendas de nuestras andanzas, por habernos dejado vencer en el fuego de la lujuria sin la bendición matrimonial. Nada nos resultaba relevante en comparación a lo que significaba para nosotros estar juntos y esto hacía que por ende nuestra pasión se despertara provocando que nos empezáramos a comer a besos y que no pudiéramos apartarnos el uno del abrazo del otro hasta dejarnos caer al suelo haciéndonos el amor, como si supiésemos que el mundo iba a terminarse en cualquier instante y quisiésemos aprovechar lo máximo del tiempo que nos quedaba, dejando por completo nuestra almas en ello.

Podía escucharme claramente diciéndole _"Te amo"_ con mi respiración agitada mientras le acariciaba la cara, sabiendo que era una despedida. Terry encima mío en medio del éxtasis, mirándome al final con la misma expresión de pena que le notara al separarme de él en New York, que me resquebrajara el corazón, y yo allí perdida en su cuerpo, queriendo permanecer a su lado y deseando pertenecerle para siempre, pero consciente también de que era imposible, de que nuestra historia terminaba sin un final feliz.

Al cerrar los ojos todavía puedo recordarlo. El sueño no se ha desvanecido de mi memoria con el pasar de las horas e intuyo ya que permanecerá en mi subconsciente para el resto de mi vida, sea mucho o poco lo que me quede de ella, porque todo es posible en las fauces de este conflicto bélico sin miras de terminar en el que voy a envolverme y que significará para mí un tiempo de reflexión que me gastaré tratando de dejar atrás, de arrancarme de las entrañas este amor que se me ha enraizado, que marca cada parte de mi espíritu y de mi ser… y por el cual además sé que seré inevitablemente señalada siempre sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pues así a mí no me interese acatarme a lo convencional, no van a cambiar las normas de la sociedad. Pero yo soy fuerte y sé que saldré adelante.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y dejo que caiga hasta mi falda, helando mi cara en el trayecto debido al gélido clima. Está todavía oscuro pero yo ya me encuentro aquí desde hace media hora, esperando a que arribe el tren de las siete. Mientras tanto, sentada en una banca cercana al andén correspondiente, veo el boleto que tengo entre mis manos, mi esperado pasaje a un lugar lejano, pensando a la vez con temor en las cosas por las que tendré que atravesar más adelante y me siento con sinceridad a punto de arrepentirme. Sin embargo, cual guerrera envuelta en una coraza de metal trato de darme valor para ir a la batalla sin detenerme a mirar atrás.

Estoy tan inmersa en mis cavilaciones que no noto que alguien se acerca caminando en mi dirección y solo levanto la vista en cuanto le tengo enfrente… quedando de inmediato asombrada por completo.

Es Terry en persona, no producto de un sueño. Está de pie ante mí observándome con preocupación y melancolía pero sin atreverse a decirme nada, quizá teniendo al igual que yo muchas cosas por exponerme sin decidirse por cuál comenzar.

Mi príncipe azul, mi Romeo genuino, no se ha olvidado de mí, ha regresado a buscarme.

 _-Terry…-_ su nombre se escapa de mis labios en un suspiro, siendo la pauta para que él reaccione, dejándose caer de inmediato de rodillas para abrazarse a mi falda, desarmándome con su acto por completo.

- _Lo siento Candy, lo siento. Discúlpame por dudar, por no haberte contado lo que sucedía desde el principio. Te necesito pecosa… Te amo-_ me suplica asido a mi cintura y no me resulta difícil saber que está llorando. Para entonces yo lo estoy haciendo también, atravesada por su dolor como si fuésemos una sola persona.

 _-Yo también te amo_ \- le susurro sin poder contenerme más, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, contenta de devolverle algo de esperanza y de poder contemplar cómo su rostro de pena va cambiando poco a poco a uno de alivio.

- _Esto es una locura-_ agrego, todavía sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo _-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí y la obra? ¿La abandonaste?... ¿Y Susana?-_ temí antes de preguntar eso último

- _Renuncié a la obra, Maurice me reemplazará bien. Ya habrá tiempo para el teatro luego. A Susana en cambio le hablé con la verdad, le dije que necesito estar contigo, que no puedo vivir sin ti… y al fin lo entendió. No voy a desampararla, ella es como una hermana menor para mí pero tú eres la chica que amo. Créeme, tú eres todo lo que quiero Candy, que me permitas permanecer a tu lado y que me dejes formar una vida contigo-_ responde él sin vacilar _-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas por favor-_ me suplica

- _Mi tren no tardará en llegar_ \- menciono en voz baja, volviéndome a la mente entonces la misión que tengo por cumplir de la que ya no puedo retractarme y que tan solo por unos minutos conmovida por su presencia, he conseguido olvidar. Otra pregunta se me viene por lo tanto a la cabeza en medio de la situación, ¿Cómo es posible que él se haya enterado que justo "este día" y a "esta hora" tenía previsto partir -… _Me enlisté como voluntaria de ayuda en el frente… no puedo abandonar mi cargo_ \- le cuento en voz baja, temblando apesadumbrada al lamentar mi peculiar suerte, objetando el por qué ésta siempre suele jugar conmigo poniéndome obstáculos en el camino e impidiéndome ser por completo feliz. Él ha llegado demasiado tarde a rescatarme, trayéndome la oportunidad de cambiar de rumbo de improviso cuando ya he dado varios pasos por otro sendero.

Si abandonara todo, como en estos momentos deseo, para seguirlo, echaría por la borda mi carrera y todos mis años de estudio. Todo mi esfuerzo no valdría para nada. No puedo hacerlo y por lo mismo desesperada me aferro a él, lanzándole los brazos al cuello para sollozar escondida en su hombro, desahogando todo el miedo que tengo, mis ganas de revertir las cosas y también mis ansias de no separarme nunca más de su lado. Terry sosteniéndome fuerte entre sus brazos, se levanta manteniéndome consigo.

Nuestro abrazo es profundo y dura algunos minutos reconciliando nuestros corazones hasta que logro reunir todas mis fuerzas para actuar en contra de mi voluntad y con pesar logro separarme de a poco. Permanecer fuera de su alcance es lo que me parece mejor si quiero tener el valor cuando llegue el momento para enfrentar mi destino y despedirme, más Terrence Grandchester es terminante y antes de que yo me aleje mucho, me toma de los brazos siendo muy claro en su expresar

 _-¡No te dejaré ir!-_

 _-No puedo quedarme, por favor entiende…-_ empiezo a rebatirle dolida pero en eso me cierra la boca con un intenso beso cargado de su impetuosidad, dejándome sin poder argumentar nada más.

El contacto de nuestros labios despierta nuestras ansias, los recuerdos, las ganas de no separarnos, de permanecer inmersos en esta arrebatadora pasión por el resto de la vida, sin que nos importe nadie a nuestro alrededor que nos pueda estar mirando entre el trajín de viajantes. Somos dos novios, dos amantes enamorados luchando por su relación en un momento decisivo. Las normas sociales bien pueden quedar a un lado, porque lo único real en el mundo en estos momentos somos nosotros.

- _Yo creo que sí puedes-_ me dice resuelto y despacio con sus labios acariciando los míos, refiriéndose a que está todavía en mi poder cambiar las cosas. No comprendo hasta que él sin complicarse y aprovechando mi aturdimiento, me arrebata de improviso el boleto que tengo en las manos para luego ante mi estupefacción romperlo frente a mi cara

 _-¡Pero qué hiciste! ¡Terry!-_ reclamo horrorizada _–¡Gasté en ese pasaje lo último que me quedaba de mis ahorros, no podré comprar otro!-_ protestó con indignación, angustia e impotencia

 _-No hará falta amor-_ me dice él con tranquilidad en tanto me levanta mi rostro contrariado que ni siquiera quiere verlo, por la barbilla, obligándome sensualmente a que le mantenga la mirada _–Todo está arreglado. Nadie va a reclamarte nada porque los dirigentes del Hospital están al tanto de esto, de que no iba a dejarte partir-_ me explica esbozando esa media sonrisa coqueta y sensual, que sabe me resulta irresistible.

 _-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?-_ requiero saber confundida, comenzando a rememorar al tiempo la mirada extraña y esquiva de mi jefe en el Hospital al entregarme la autorización de traslado, como si supiese algo que no pudiera decirme _-¿Cómo?-_ demando saber con incredulidad, resultándome todavía inconcebible que dicho Doctor se prestase para algo así, que jugase con algo tan serio.

- _Soborno-_ responde Terry con indiferencia, como si aquello fuese lo más normal en determinadas ocasiones

 _-¿Lo hiciste tú? ¿Todo esto lo planeaste tú solo?-_ pregunto con inquietud. Terry me sonríe de nuevo antes de contestar

 _-Bueno, esa es una larga historia pero digamos que tenemos un amigo en común o bien podría decirse un padrino, que interpretó en nuestra historia el papel de Fray Lorenzo (1) sabiendo enviar con eficiencia las cartas y remuneraciones adecuadas a tiempo_ -

Yo no sé en esos momentos qué responderle. Todo me parece muy raro. Por unos segundos pienso que mi mocoso atrevido está un poco loco aunque aun así lo seguiría adorando, pero por otra parte al decir "padrino en común" la única persona que se me viene a la mente cumpliendo aquella característica es el rubio guapo y aventurero que ambos hemos llegado a considerar nuestro mejor amigo.

 _-¿Albert?-_ consulto sorprendida y la risa de Terry es una confirmación que me genera mayor desconcierto, cuando desconocía que éste tuviese tanto dinero como para sobornar a altos dirigentes del Hospital Santa Juana, el más importante de Chicago _-¿Pero cómo?-_

 _-Hay muchas cosas alrededor de tu vida por saber que ni siquiera te imaginas-_ me contesta mi rebelde acortando la distancia

- _No quiero más secretos-_ le digo mirándole su hermosa boca que me muero por volver a besar

- _Ya no habrá más secretos de parte mía. Es una promesa-_ Terry esboza besando mi mano con picardía al contrario de saciar mi hambre, lo hace a propósito para molestarme pero entonces sin que me lo espere, la sostiene entre las suyas para luego sacar de su bolsillo algo brillante. Una sortija.

 _-A partir de ahora estamos comprometidos-_ expresa mientras la desliza con delicadeza en mi anular izquierdo _-sea lo que sea que deba venir en el camino, lo afrontaremos juntos-_

Me he quedado estática, no puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto. Miro el anillo en mi mano como símbolo de nuestra futura unión y sólo atino a asentir. Un abrazo sella nuestra promesa. Un abrazo largo que me envuelve con su calor en medio de ese frío y me devuelve la seguridad que necesitaba. Ahora sé que de algún modo estoy de vuelta en realidad en casa, porque mi hogar es donde esté él.

De pronto, el sonar de una bocina en una calle aledaña detrás de nosotros, me llama la atención, haciendo que me voltee a mirar. Un dejavú cruza entonces por mi ser, como si aquel lapso ya lo hubiese vivido antes o lo estuviera esperando, siendo aparte plenamente consciente de que Terry está pendiente de mi reacción, conocedor de algo que yo todavía no sé y que de seguro me resultara una gran sorpresa.

Albert se encuentra arrimado a un lujoso automóvil negro al lado de George, el asistente de los Ardley, elegantemente vestido y bien peinado, como nunca le he visto con anterioridad. Sonriéndonos con complicidad mientras juguetea haciendo girar unas llaves entre sus manos. Centrándose en mí entonces y en mi rostro de impresión, incomprensión y a la vez de alegría de volver a verlo, me saluda cariñosamente con un movimiento de cabeza y luego dirigiéndose a Terry asiente antes de ingresar al coche en el asiento del conductor. Un gesto que me hace entender que los dos tienes tramado algo más. El buen George en tanto, abre la puerta trasera con amabilidad para nosotros, a la espera de que nos acerquemos.

Me vuelvo de inmediato en ese instante a mirar a Terry, exigiéndole una explicación, resultándome increíble que por lo visto entre los tres hayan llevado a cabo algo así, recurriendo incluso al Clan Ardley, la honorable familia que saben me adoptó.

Otras cosas que me parecen demasiado raras son el ¿cómo ha sido posible que todos se enteraran de cuándo me iba si eso sólo se lo había contado al abuelo William en mi carta personal?, y además mi curiosidad de saber el motivo por el cual Albert parecía andar bien enrolado de algún modo con la familia, se hacía cada vez más imperante, quedándome para creer que a lo mejor había conseguido una plaza de trabajo en alguna de las tantas empresas del grupo escocés.

" _Tal vez de chofer o guardaespaldas del tío abuelo_ ", pienso para mis adentros y al verme Terry inmersa en un mar de dudas, me sonríe con amor, acariciándome la espalda para que me tranquilice _._

 _-Tienes en este mundo mucha gente que te ama Candy, así a veces lo olvides. Gente a la que con tu luz haces especial sus vidas…_ \- me dice al oído, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro al abrazarme por la espalda - _…Gente que haría lo que fuera por ti y por verte feliz. Está demás decir que Albert y yo llevamos el estandarte entre todos ellos-_

Le agradezco sus atenciones atrayendo con una mano su cara a la mía para juntar nuevamente nuestros labios, al tiempo que acaricio con la otra sus brazos que se mantienen entrelazados en mi cuerpo brindándome protección.

- _Sé por todo lo que has pasado en tu vida Candy pero desde ahora me esforzaré en llenarla tan solo de recuerdos felices. Historias increíbles te esperan Tarzán Pecosa, este será tan solo el principio-_ Diciendo esto me suelta pero solo para tomarme luego de la mano, incitándome a seguirlo _-¿vamos?-_

 _-¡Vamos!-_ confirmo apresurándome a su lado, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca y aceptando lo que sea que el porvenir me traiga a partir de aquí, porque sé que lo viviré con él. Junto al joven que adoro y que me ama también.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1) Fray Lorenzo: Personaje de la obra "Romeo y Julieta". Amigo religioso de los protagonistas, quien los casó.**

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer, hasta una próxima aventura!**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Moonlight86**_


	11. XI: Epílogo (Albert)

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyo** **ño Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia para inventar con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro =) De una fan para otras fans.**

 _ **¡Hola amigas (os)! Aquí estoy trayéndoles el epílogo que estaba pendiente en este Terryfic. Les agradezco muchísimo una vez más por todo su apoyo, que me incentiva a crear y compartirles más historias.**_

 _ **A Thay, Dajimar, Stormaw, Skarllet, Chibiely, Angdl, Phambe y Kraznyrose, mil gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Les envío un gran abrazo y así mismo a todas (os) quienes me leen, en cualquier parte del mundo donde estén.**_

 _ **Y bueno, respecto a este cierre del fic, solo me resta decirles que culmina con lo que sería un nuevo comienzo para el personaje (muy querido, por cierto) que me faltaba profundizar en esta historia; como la conclusión feliz que me hubiese gustado para él en la serie original, de quedarse de verdad Candy con Terry, como una oportunidad de vivir su propia historia...**_

 **Epílogo**

 **(Albert)**

Puede decirse que ahora sí he retomado a cabalidad mis labores y actividades con las empresas Ardley, así el pasar detrás de un escritorio todo el día, todos los días no sea en absoluto mi vocación. Sin embargo, como forma parte de mis responsabilidades y es algo a lo que no puedo renunciar, ansío y planeo por lo pronto terminar de cumplir las metas proyectadas anuales para poder tomarme unos tres meses de vacaciones a inicios del año venidero y de esa forma poder viajar y dedicarme más tiempo a mis labores humanitarias. Ser el líder de todo un clan es complicado pero no por ello voy a dejar que esto termine conmigo u oprima mi libertad.

Otras almas parecidas un tanto a la mía son Terry y Candy. Esta semana he recibido carta de ellos. Después de casarse, él realizó su deseo de llevársela lejos y ahora como queriendo escaparse de todo lo problemático y estresante del mundo, se encuentran viajando tranquilamente por algún lugar de Canadá, por recomendación de un amigo del teatro.

Debo reconocer que algo dentro de mí siempre me dijo que ese par de revoltosos terminaría juntos. Dos espíritus aventureros que saben complementarse el uno al otro y que si fuesen menos rebeldes no me enorgullecería tanto de que fuesen mis amigos. Me alegra inmensamente que su sueño se haya cumplido y que las cosas les estén yendo bien en sus vidas. Mis deseos para ambos siempre serán los mejores, tal como se los recalqué en su sencilla y reservada pero emotiva boda, en la que me dieron el privilegio de ser su padrino, y como bien saben espero de corazón que les vaya de lo mejor en sus profesiones, estando al tanto que pronto piensan retomarlas con esmero.

Terry decepcionó a muchas fanáticas y seguidores con su repentina desaparición de las tablas pero ahora está planeando su regreso a lo grande, esta vez como dramaturgo, para lo cual se está preparando. Candy por su parte, dejó también su empleo en el Hospital de Chicago para enfocarse principalmente en su matrimonio, más planea seguir capacitándose en temas referentes a salud, ni bien se radiquen en New York, lo cual será enhorabuena dentro de pocos meses. No me queda duda de que lograrán lo que se han propuesto y tendrán éxito porque tienen constancia y temple para lograrlo, y no dudo además que lo sabrán equilibrar cuando empiecen a agrandar la nueva familia que recién han formado.

No dejan de preguntarme así mismo referente a este último tema, cuándo seré yo el que se dé una oportunidad en el amor, algo en lo que con sinceridad no me he puesto a pensar mucho acostumbrado a estar siempre tan enfocado en mis asuntos personales y más ahora con el montón de ocupaciones ejecutivas que me rodean. Lo curioso es que con sus insistencias han conseguido que por primera ocasión en mis veintiocho años me ponga a reparar con seriedad en el hecho que he ido dejando de lado sin darme cuenta. Tal vez de verdad sea tiempo de considerar conocer a profundidad a alguien, así a estas alturas me dé la impresión que no me será tan fácil encontrar a esa dama adecuada para compartir mi vida… alguien sencilla, inteligente y que me quiera con sinceridad, no por mi fortuna… Es gracioso porque cualquier sujeto en mi condición se sentiría privilegiado, con la oportunidad al alcance de sus manos para poseer a las mujeres que quisiera, más hay quienes preferiríamos conocer a una sola de buen corazón y serle fiel.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme todos estos pensamientos de la mente, vuelvo a centrarme en la carta que tengo en las manos para leer los párrafos de despedida de los recién casados y juro que casi puedo visualizarlos caminando juntos y felices por esos parajes montañosos y majestuosos, rodeados de naturaleza y tan llenos de paz.

Un ligero alboroto acontece en esos momentos afuera del despacho, distrayéndome, por lo que extrañado procuro escuchar la causa sin levantarme del escritorio, y descubro al punto que se trata de una pequeña discusión entre dos mucamas.

 _-…Pero no, ¡Por qué yo!... ¡Mírame cómo estoy en estas fachas!-_ protestó una de ellas, intentando modular su voz para no hacer ruido, no obstante la reconozco sin problemas. Se trata de Dorothy, quien trabaja en Lakewood desde los ya lejanos tiempos de la adopción de Candy.

- _¡Porque es tu deber colaborar y ya deja de quejarte! Además no te olvides que eres mi ayudante-_ replica la otra mujer y esta vez reconozco de inmediato a Rose, la cocinera líder de la mansión, a quien todos estimamos mucho.

- _Por favor… no puedo hacerlo, no estoy lista-_ insiste la primera casi en un juvenil lloriqueo, porque después de todo no pasa de los veinticinco años. Eso se puede adivinar solo con solo verla.

- _Ya deja de decir tonterías y de comportarte como una niña Dorothy, bien sabes que debo regresar a la cocina a continuar con mis quehaceres. Hay un montón de cosas por poner en orden. Ahora ve, deja de refutar y no te demores_ \- replica la mujer mayor para a continuación escucharse unos rápidos pasos alejándose por el linóleo, lo que me hace suponer que ya ha emprendido la retirada dando por zanjado el problema.

Un singular suspiro de resignación me llama entonces la atención y trato enseguida de hacerme el desentendido en cuanto noto moverse el pomo de la puerta. Unos segundos después ésta se abre y lo primero que veo pasar es el carrito en el que suelen traerme la comida cuando estoy tan ajetreado que no me acerco al comedor a almorzar o merendar, como hoy.

-… _Disculpe señor William… le he traído aquí la cena_ \- Escucho que en tono bajo y algo inseguro me dice y entiendo que toda su incomodidad se debe de algún modo a mí.

Me tomo un tiempo para observarla de reojo y al disimulo, apartando por unos instantes mi concentración del acta de la última reunión de los accionistas y una serie de documentos adicionales que debo terminar de firmar, respetando aún si entender la razón de su molestia para conmigo, pues no recuerdo haberle dicho algo grosero o haber actuado de manera en que pudiera con anterioridad ofenderla… en especial cuando hasta hacia pocos días en mi percepción de hombre me había parecido notar una inocente atracción de parte suya flotando hacia mí junto con un sutil coqueteo que me resultaba en el fondo halagador; así estuviese ella consciente que desde mi punto de vista el único tipo de relación existente y posible entre ambos se remite con cordialidad a mi rol de empleador y al suyo de trabajadora remunerada, y teniendo en cuenta además yo, su estado civil de comprometida o dentro de una vida marital… sin atreverme a indagar en los problemas que respecto a ello estaba teniendo, como también había escuchado por allí.

La contemplo en silencio mientras se acerca un poco nerviosa y sonrojada a limpiar la pequeña mesa decorativa que hay en el centro de la estancia, donde acostumbro a comer en ocasiones de arduo trabajo, como esta. Esta noche le presto completa atención por primera vez.

Y de repente algo sucede en un segundo que termina por cautivar de redondo mi interés. El dulce aroma a jabón perfumado y rosas provenientes de su piel y de su cabello húmedo recién lavado, me hace imposible no escrutarla cuando vuelve a pasar por mi lado y ella al darse cuenta con una adorable expresión de sorpresa y ruborizándose aún más, reacción que intenta cobijar bajo la larga cortina que forma su cabellera suelta y ondulada, se apresura a terminar de cumplir su labor. Lleva una bata de dormir y encima su salto de cama, lo que me hace comprender el motivo por el que no quería ingresar a la oficina. Para que no la viera así.

 _-Gracias Dorothy_ \- reconozco con sinceridad y también para disminuir su tensión al tiempo que la veo trémula dirigirse con el carrito a colocar los platos sobre la mesa. Mi intención al contrario no da buen resultado y sus manos temblorosas hacen que llegado un momento se le caigan algunos canapés sobre la alfombra, por lo que yo amablemente enseguida le ayudo a recogerlos.

 _-Lo siento mi señor… le traeré otro plato_ \- me dice azorada sin atreverse a mirarme de frente, aunque no se han echado a perder todos. Entonces aparte del encantador rubor que cubre sus mejillas, me doy cuenta también que posee unos hermosos ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos.

Una fuerza magnética parece atraerme desde este instante irresistiblemente a su timidez y de repente me encuentro deseando, sin poderlo creer, acariciar sus mejillas de manzana, tocar su tersa piel y conocer el sabor de sus bonitos labios.

 _-No te preocupes… y no me digas señor. Soy Albert_ \- musito fascinado al tiempo que nuestras miradas se encuentran encerradas como por la fuerza de un candado. Cargada de emociones la suya y de deslumbramiento la mía. Un lapso que me resulta atemporal hasta que ella se levanta casi de un brinco para colocar los bocadillos recogidos del suelo nuevamente en el carrito y luego se dirige hacia la puerta.

 _-Disculpe_ \- reitera en voz baja deteniéndose para voltearse hacia mí unos segundos en el umbral, antes de salir y en este momento yo de pie en medio de la estancia, observándola, tengo la absoluta certeza de que quiero conocerla más.

Nunca me he enamorado a decir verdad, aunque sí he mantenido varias relaciones informales o fugaces, sin intenciones de involucrarme demasiado… más he descubierto hoy en los ojos brillantes de Dorothy algo que me ha dejado leer parte de su alma y que me dice secretamente que esta vez de hacerlo valdrá la pena. Quizá los muchachos tengan razón y ya es hora de que me permita una oportunidad en serio…

Voy a arriesgarme.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Belén (Moonlight86)_**


End file.
